Enchainés
by Jijisub
Summary: Kaname est un hunter qui recherche désespérément sa sœur disparue quelques années de cela dans de sombres conditions. Il est sur le point de la retrouver lorsqu'il croise sur sa route, un vampire... AU - Zero x Kaname ; YAOI
1. Prologue

Couple : Zéro x Yuuki ; Zéro x Kaname ; Takuma x Yuki

Ceci est une fiction classée M

Auteur : Jijisub

Scénariste : Seeliah / Jijisub

Bêta Reader : Ernia

Disclamer : Vampire Knight, c'est Hino Matsuri qui en a eu la géniale idée

**Avertissement :**

**Ceci est une fan-fiction YAOI !**

Vous êtes prévenu(e)s, alors inutile d'aller plus loin si vous avez ce genre en horreur. Je suis une auteur de Yaoi, donc, il est certain que vous découvrirez des scènes de sexes à l'intérieur de mes textes. Et certainement, quelque jurons aussi...

Pour ceux qui aiment ce genre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture… et j'espère sincèrement que vous trouverez un intérêt à ma fan-fiction. C'est mon premier essai dans ce fandom... merci pour votre indulgence.

Ah oui… C'est AU et certainement qu'il y aura des OOC (avec tout ce que j'ai dit, je viens de m'enlever la moitié de mon lectorat… -_-' désolée… )

Ichigo : 'tain ! Qu'est ce que tu fous chez VK ?

Jijisub : ch'suis en vacances, j'fais c'que veux !

Ichigo : Et nous ?

Jijisub : V'la qu'tu protestes maintenant ? Attends, ça fait presque un an que tu me casses les pieds pour que je te laisse tranquille et maintenant tu protestes parce ce que je veux m'occuper de Zéro et Kaname…

Shinji soupçonneux : C'est à cause d'Ernia ?

Jijisub : je crois… Un certain lemon m'a donné des idées… (un sourire pervers s'afficha sur ses traits)

Ichigo sortant son zanpakuto : 'tain où elle est que j'la bute ?

Jijisub : Si jamais tu fais ça… tu te prends un coup de sapin direct ! Sache que "si" il y a des publications, c'est parce ce que c'est ma bêta Reader à moi !

Shinji entre ses dents à Ichigo : Laisse tomber Ichi… Laisse-là s'occuper du fandom de VK, nous ont a des synopsis à voler je te signale…

Ernia passa au même moment mais fut plaquée au sol violemment par Seeliah qui avait espionné (encore) la conversation, pensant que Jijisub allait avoir une discussion des plus perverses avec ses interlocuteurs…

Seeliah à Ernia : ch't'es sauvée… Au fait… on fait pousser encore des sapins au Québec ?

**Synopsis :**

Kaname est un hunter. Il recherche sa sœur Yuuki disparu dans de sombres conditions quelques années plus tôt. Avec son groupe de chasseur, il est sur ses traces et sa piste le mène à la Nouvelle Orléans où il l'aperçoit après dix ans de séparation. Il est sur le point de l'approcher quand il croise les yeux gris d'un jeune homme énigmatique.

* * *

Zero marchait dans les rues sombres de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Les vieux quartiers étaient toujours aussi animés la nuit. Le vampire, qui ne paraissait pas ses dix-huit ans, se repaissait avec délectation de la liberté que lui offrait la sombre couverture étoilée. Cela était d'autant plus vrai en cette fin d'été, qui revêtait en plus la douceur du velours grâce aux vents tièdes qui circulait entre les bâtisses défraîchies. Ces dernières donnaient l'affligeant spectacle de vieilles dames laminées par le temps, mais parées de leurs plus beaux atours la nuit. C'était ça la magie de ces instants qu'appréciait particulièrement le vampire.

Cela était d'autant plus vrai qu'une odeur particulière flottait dans l'air dû aux nombreux badauds plus ou moins sortis à ces heures pour vivre des moments intenses que seule l'obscurité et les heures tardives offraient aux passants. Cette sensation de risque, cette impression de se sentir vivant en étant accroché aux palpitations d'un cœur qui se mettait à battre plus vite quelques instants. Inconsciemment, Zéro lécha lentement l'ourlet de ses lèvres. Son souffle s'accéléra au rythme de son excitation.

Il devait se trouver une proie. Le vampire avait laissé Yuuki seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel et la laissait se reposer. Pour pouvoir se nourrir correctement, il était obligé de chasser sans la jeune femme qui refusait de se nourrir de sang humain, enfin, surtout si la victime était encore vivante. Zero ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi un pauvre humain se débattant alors qu'il suçait goulûment son sang était un problème. En fait, c'était là où la sensation était la meilleure... car, durant ce bref instant où il ne faisait qu'un avec sa proie, le jeune homme pouvait lire toute l'histoire de cet être, écouter ses pensées affolées pour être ensuite ressentir l'extase que ce dernier ressentait alors qu'il vivait ses derniers instants.

Zero songea au goût et à la texture incomparable qu'offrait le flot du sang chaud, visqueux, lourd et ô combien enivrant alors que ses canines acérées tranchait la carotide. Une poussée d'adrénaline parcourut le vampire. Il lui fallait trouver une proie, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il aimait particulièrement le sang d'hommes ou de femmes jeunes... ayant si possible un passé criminel ou cherchant à se suicider... Oh cruel, il était... cruel. Il aimait l'être ! Mais pas devant Yuuki.

Il cherchait à la protéger depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, pauvre level D... Il ne savait pas qui était son maître mais ce dernier n'était pas un modèle parmi les vampires. Transformer un humain pour ensuite l'abandonner comme elle l'avait été, il fallait être inconscient. Lui n'avait transformé aucun humain... Aucun ne valait, de toute façon, la peine qu'il s'attarde près de lui. Toutefois, il avait toujours pris soin des Level D qu'il rencontrait ou exterminait les Level E pour abréger leurs souffrances.

L'attention de Zéro fut capturée par des pensées malsaines. Des envies de meurtres et d'argent sale. Voilà que le menu du soir s'annonçait un tant soit peu intéressant. Un bref sourire effleura les lèvres du vampire qui était d'humeur badine. Il allait jouer les pauvres victimes innocentes pour ensuite mieux faire couler l'effroi et l'angoisse dans les veines de sa proie. Le jeu du joueur attrapé était son jeu favori, et cette soirée divine était de de bon augure pour lui.

Le jeune homme laissa bientôt paraître sur ses traits une expression vulnérable, celle d'un jeune homme de bonne famille, égaré. Son costume chic attirait l'attention dans ces quartiers chauds. Zero se laissa guider par les effluves exquis émis par le meurtrier. Bientôt, le vampire se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre. Il était suffisamment proche pour connaître la moindre pensée de sa proie. Cette dernière se réjouissait d'ailleurs d'avance de le transpercer de plusieurs coups de couteaux.

Le vampire tituba entre les murs, feignant d'être saoul. Les doigts du vampire effleuraient les murs écaillés et en épousaient la texture. Le jeune homme baissa la tête pour que sa future victime ne voie pas le triomphe s'afficher dans ses yeux qui, sous l'excitation, changeait lentement de couleur pour devenir inéluctablement rouge. Son cœur se mit à battre lentement et lourdement tel un tam tam lointain qui appelait à un rituel qui serait composé de sang. La jubilation le gagna quand il sentit derrière lui l'odeur de l'humain qui fondait sur lui.

Une main implacable s'abattit sur l'épaule du vampire et ce dernier se laissa durement plaquer contre le mur derrière lui. Le jeune homme cacha le grenat de ses yeux derrière ses mèches d'argent et essaya d'arborer une mine affolée en disant:

- Que... que me voulez-vous ?

Zero admira son jeu d'acteur et le meurtrier devant lui sembla se laisser prendre au jeu. Inconscient du danger et se laissant gagner par la griserie de sa victoire, il fanfaronna :

- Jeune imbécile... Tu t'es égaré au mauvais endroit et tu es arrivé au mauvais moment...

Le vampire était lui-même tout à sa propre fête quand la voix d'un humain qu'il n'avait pas entendu cria à l'entrée de l'allée :

- Ralph qu'est ce que tu fous ? On a du boulot et l'patron va nous engueuler car on s'ra encore en retard ! Dégrouille...

- Merde ! Finalement t'as de la chance.

L'homme se recula et amorça un mouvement de recul, mais Zéro avait saisi son bras au vol et enserré son poignet dans une prise ferme...

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça petite proie...

Un ricanement se fit entendre aux oreilles du meurtrier qui sentit soudainement ses poils se dresser sur toutes les parties de son corps. Le ton de miel et la douceur du souffle contre son oreille qui faisait voler doucement quelque uns de ses cheveux, le glacèrent. Son instinct lui soufflait de se libérer et il tenta vainement de se détacher mais une autre main venait de glisser sur son ventre. Le pauvre homme sentait les doigts experts caresser presque avec tendresse son corps raidi par l'angoisse.

- Oh... tu sembles tout à coup pris d'effroi ?

Zero avait presque ronronné le dernier mot d'une voix gutturale. La langue du vampire se mit à lécher la chair de l'homme et à en goûter la texture rugueuse et son goût salé. Toutefois, les sens exercés du vampire lui firent entendre les pas hésitants du compagnon de sa victime. Ce soir il n'aurait pas le temps de prendre tout son temps pour se rassasier. Il jura doucement entre ses dents alors qu'au loin, la voix tremblante demandait :

- T'es encore là Ralph ? Qu... c'est pas drôle... Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Les canines de zéro s'allongèrent et alors que l'homme qu'il tenait presque amoureusement dans ses bras voulait répondre, il enfonça cruellement ses crocs dans la carotide de l'homme. Un flot de sang jaillit brutalement et les lèvres du vampire attrapèrent la moindre goutte du précieux nectar dans un bruit de succion. Un borborygme s'échappa des lèvres de l'humain qui s'affaissa bientôt contre le torse du vampire.

Quand le compagnon de "Ralph" arriva sur les lieux, seul le corps de son ami gisait sur le sol, entièrement vidé de son sang. Il ne vit pas au-dessus de lui, accroché au toit de la maison, le corps du vampire qui finissait de se lécher les lèvres, tel un ange noir.

- Rapide... murmura Zéro... mais toujours excellent !

Sans un bruit, l'homme vola de toit en toit, souple et silencieux, pour regagner son hôtel, maintenant rassasié du sang d'un humain.

°°0°0°°

Kaname relut une dernière fois le rapport qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Une certaine excitation l'avait gagné, mais cette dernière ne se reflétait pas sur son visage impassible. Seul son cœur avait cogné quelques battements supplémentaires, seule preuve invisible de son émoi. Seul Takuma, qui lui avait remis les documents, remarqua le léger tremblement des feuilles que son ami tenait quand il arriva à la fin du document.

- Est-ce que c'est certain ?

- Haï... Ces informations sont sure à presque 100%.

- Presque ?

Le hunter releva la tête pour observer son second. Ce dernier ne cilla pas quand il croisa le regard sombre de son ami. Voyant la sérénité qu'affichait pratiquement toujours Takuma, Kaname murmura :

- De toute façon, c'est mieux que rien et surtout, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons.

- Nous avons toujours pu nous fier à ces dires... et nous avons échoué à chaque fois de très peu... fit doucement remarquer le hunter.

- Tu as raison. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Va avertir les autres que nous embarquons pour la Nouvelle-Orléans. Qu'ils se tiennent prêts...

- Haï...

Le hunter s'inclina et disparut. Seul le petit bruit sec qu'émit la porte en se refermant troubla le silence de la pièce. Kaname rassembla tous les documents et les rangea dans sa petite mallette. Lorsqu'il ouvrit cette dernière, une arme semi-automatique apparut. Le calibre spécialement étudié pour abattre les vampires les plus coriaces était sagement rangé à l'intérieur.

L'homme âgé d'environ vingt-cinq, trente ans... quitta son air préoccupé et se mit à remplir son sac avec précision et rapidité. Preuve s'il en était des nombreux voyages qu'il avait effectué au cours de ces dernières années. Certes, il avait de nombreuses fois vues ses espoirs se transformer en fétus de pailles, mais cette fois-ci, il savait que c'était la bonne. Il allait revoir sa sœur il en était certain. Mais comment réagirait cette dernière en le voyant, lui, un simple humain ? D'autant qu'il était devenu, au fil de ses voyages, un chasseur de vampire... Il se posait sans cesse la question depuis dix ans... Est-ce que sa sœur était encore un Level D ou bien... était-elle devenue... un vampire à part entière ? Il ne savait plus lui-même quel comportement il aurait en rencontrant à nouveau celle qu'il avait cherché désespérément durant toutes ces années. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il touchait enfin au but !

°°0°0°°

Yuuki fronça les sourcils. La lumière crue de ce milieu de matinée venait d'inonder sa chambre. La seule chose qui lui fit sortir le bout du nez de sous la couette fut la voix calme et profonde de Zéro qui lui dit gentiment :

- Yuuki... il est l'heure de te lever... Cela fait un moment que tu n'as pas mangé ! Je t'ai fait apporter le meilleur bien sûr !

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Manger ! Ce mot l'effrayait, surtout lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche même de Zéro. Du bout des doigts, elle souleva sa couverture et elle croisa les yeux améthyste du vampire qui l'observait sans bouger. Ses coudes reposaient sur les accoudoirs pourpres de son siège en velours. Une des mains du vampire soutenait sa tête qui s'était inclinée comme pour lui permettre de mieux contempler la jeune fille qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de quinze ans.

- Tu comptes rester cachée encore longtemps sous tes couvertures ? Ou souhaites-tu m'accompagner pour faire un peu de shopping comme tu me l'as demandé il y a quelques jours ?

- Je... je me lève !

Yuuki se redressa et s'assit confortablement contre ses oreillers. Elle étira ses muscles assoupis et vit soudain sur sa table de chevet un verre à cognac en cristal dans lequel se trouvait un liquide opaque de couleur pourpre.

- N'oublies pas de... te désaltérer...

La dure réalité revenait aux oreilles de la jeune fille. Un frisson d'angoisse serpenta le long de son dos. À sa grande honte, elle savait que Zero connaissait la moindre de ses pensées. Il connaissait son aversion pour cette partie d'elle-même. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombèrent délicatement autour de son visage lorsqu'elle les rejeta en arrière. Ses doigts se saisirent du verre et elle le tira doucement à elle. Contemplant le liquide visqueux dans le verre, elle ressentit du dégoût en tant qu'ancienne humaine et de la fascination à cause de ses instincts de vampire.

Zero ne bougea pas. Telle une statue de Dieu antique... il attendait patiemment que Yuuki porte le cristal à ses lèvres, ce qu'elle fit en retenant sa respiration d'un geste peu élégant, contrairement à son habitude. Le noble qui l'observait depuis son réveil cacha un sourire moqueur. Pourtant, le bruit de succion qu'émit la jeune femme ne le trompait pas. Elle ne laisserait pas une goutte de sang à l'intérieur du verre.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme se lécha les lèvres et Zero se leva dans un mouvement non perceptible pour un humain. Maintenant devant la jeune femme, il se pencha juste à temps pour attraper la goutte qui rampait sur la commissure des lèvres, ayant trouvé un chemin pour glisser vers une sortie improbable.

La langue du vampire en profita pour ramper à son tour sur l'ourlet délicat des lèvres de Yuuki. Cette dernière entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Une de ses mains délicates vint se fondre dans la masse des cheveux argent de son amant.

- Zero...

À peine soufflé, ce mot électrisa le noble qui n'attendait qu'une permission pour se saisir de la taille souple de la jeune femme. Sa bouche progressa voluptueusement sur celle de la brune qui se saisit de la masse des cheveux argent et resserra sa prise sur eux pour s'emparer de la bouche qui la faisait languir. Leurs langues s'unirent, s'emmêlant pour mieux se défaire. Les mains de Zero empoignèrent fermement les hanches de la jeune femme. Il la fit basculer sous lui. Ses lèvres étaient parties à la conquête de la nuque gracile. La jeune femme soupira :

- Zero... le… shopping...

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Seuls des doigts experts la firent soupirer quelques minutes plus tard. La jeune femme avait abandonné toute envie de sortir de son lit.

°°0°0°°

Kaname traversa le hall de l'aéroport. Grâce à l'organisation, il put passer le portique de sécurité sans être fouillé. Derrière le jeune homme, une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes suivaient en silence, le visage grave. Beaucoup se retournait sur ce groupe où chacun des membres étaient d'une beauté folle. Pourtant, aucun d'entre eux n'y prêta attention.

Le brun posa sur son nez une paire de lunettes sombres. Un taxi vint s'arrêter devant lui. Sans un mot, il monta à l'intérieur en compagnie de Takuma et de Seiren. Le reste du groupe emprunterait d'autres véhicules. De toute façon, ils se rejoindraient à l'hôtel réservé à leur attention. Kaname serra un de ses poings. Il savait par ses informateurs que sa sœur se trouvait toujours à la Nouvelle Orléans, dans les vieux quartiers, et il avait hâte de pouvoir la rejoindre. Mais pour l'instant... il devait régler quelques contre-temps.

Il ferma les yeux... il n'était plus à quelques heures près à présent, surtout que Yuuki ne semblait pas particulièrement pressée de quitter les lieux. Une chance également... Il finit par s'enfoncer dans le siège du véhicule, maintenant certain de toucher au but. Il se laissa aller à observer le paysage, contrairement à son habitude. Bientôt...

°°0°0°°

Zero s'était levé du lit où Yuuki s'était maintenant endormi... Il se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et observa la rue où une foule bigarrée et joyeuse occupait. Au loin, ses sens exercés percevaient un air de jazz... Le vampire vit son reflet sur le verre de la vitre. Le jeune homme s'approcha au point que son nez toucha la surface lisse et froide. Il se recula et attrapa ses vêtements pour les enfiler sans adresser un regard au vampire toujours profondément endormi. Il sortirait encore le soir même... Oui, il avait besoin de quelque chose d'excitant. Le prédateur sortit sans un bruit pour se diriger vers sa chambre et s'habiller de façon plus adaptée à ses activités nocturnes. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il songea qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à attendre avant de revenir à la traque.... Oui... Bientôt...

* * *

Moi aussi, je vous dis à bientôt ^^


	2. Imprévus

Bonsoir à toutes et tous ^^

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir... bon, je vous envoie le premier chapitre mais il n'a pas été bêta reader. Je ne l'ai pas donné à Ernia, car je pars ce soir en vacances. Et comme, je voulais au moins que vous ayiez un "vrai" chapitre à lire... et bien, je vous le livre tel que. Donc, pour les accros de l'orthographe, de la grammaire et de la syntaxe GOMEN !

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Hum... je continue dans mon univers ! Sinon, les personnages appartiennent à Hino Matsuri.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt...

* * *

Zero déambula ce soir là, dans les quartiers plus récents de la ville de Nouvelle-Orléans. Yuuki s'était joint à lui à sa grande surprise. La jeune femme lui reprochant sa muflerie. Il était sortit sans elle, en cachette pratiquement. Quelque part, cela exaspéra le vampire. Il aimait être seul lorsqu'il chassait et visiblement la jeune femme n'était pas là pour cela. Il pouvait bien attendre jusqu'au lendemain soir pour s'abreuver mais, il n'apprécia pas l'initiative de Yuuki. Toutefois, il finit par faire fortune bon cœur, et il finit par goûter cette promenade nocturne aux accents romantiques.

Il avait mis de côté ses instincts et prenant la main de la jeune femme, la fit glisser dans le creux de son bras. Yuuki lui adressa un doux sourire et son regard empli de tendresse le combla. Au fond de lui pourtant surgit une interrogation pour lequel, il ne pouvait pas répondre lui-même encore maintenant. Que ferait-il lorsque la vampire se transformerait en level E ? L'abattrait-il froidement ? Où dérogerait-il à la règle qu'il s'était fixée ? Son expression ne montra pas son trouble et c'est un visage impassible qu'il offrit à la jeune femme.

Ils remontaient lentement les rues où se trouvaient les boutiques éclairées brillamment.

- Cela n'agresse t'il pas tes yeux Zéro ?

Il baissa le regard vers son amie et eut un léger sourire en coin.

- Pas vraiment ! Peut-être que si je venais de manger… cela pourrait m'éblouir un peu plus, mais c'est supportable dans l'ensemble…

Yuuki attira soudain l'attention de Zéro vers une vitrine de bijouterie.

- Zéro… regarde ! Elles ne sont pas adorables ?

Le jeune homme observa la paire de boucles d'oreilles représentant des fées délicatement peintes sur une monture en argent.

- Tu crois en ce genre de bêtises ?

- Je te demande pas d'y croire… Fit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Je te fais remarquer que c'était adorable. En plus, je te signale que tu es censé toi-même ne pas exister, si je suivais ton raisonnement… alors, pour répondre à ta question… Pourquoi pas !

Zéro eu un vrai sourire et cela lui arrivait rarement, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de la vampire. Elle tressaillit tout de même en voyant la pointe des canines anormalement longue du jeune homme. Zéro était le vampire le plus effrayant qu'elle n'est jamais rencontrée. Pas par son physique ni ces manières impeccables, bien au contraire il se comportait avec elle en véritable gentleman. Toutefois, lorsque la bête en lui qui sommeillait se réveillait, il se transformait véritablement en vampire impitoyable. L'essence même de son aura se modifiait et c'était comme si l'atmosphère autour de lui se transformait pour devenir un espèce de cloaque froid et sombre ou tout espoir disparaissait à jamais.

Elle avait été chassée par lui et savait pertinemment à qui elle avait à faire. Ces pouvoirs qu'ils soient vampiriques ou ceux qu'il gardait en tant "qu'humain" étaient considérables. Noble de naissance et sang pur, il était un des deux level A qu'elle connaissait. Quoique pour son "maître", elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Tout ce dont elle était persuadée, c'est qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Zéro. Elle avait aussi oublié tout ce qui avait été sa vie d'humaine. Quelque fois de rares brides de souvenirs lui remontait du fond de la nuit des yeux bruns rouges chaleureux qui la regardaient avec tendresse. Et son autre réminiscence était son prénom… car une voix chaude et rassurante, l'appelait souvent ainsi dans ces rêves.

La jeune femme eut un sourire quant elle vit son "chevalier servant", l'entraîner dans la boutique et lui acheter ces colifichets juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il affichait souvent un air désinvolte avec elle, la brune pourtant savait pertinemment qu'il comblerait le moindre de ses désirs. Sortant enfin de la boutique trop éclairée à son propre goût, elle fut soulagée de se retrouver sur le trottoir. Elle sentit le regard pensif de Zéro posé sur elle.

- Quelque chose te contrarie ?

- Non… non… rien…

Yuuki arrêta le vampire en posant sa main sur son avant-bras. Zero n'avait pas manifesté ouvertement de l'inquiétude mais, son instinct la guidait. Il lui cachait quelque chose…

- Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien… je me demandais juste où ma princesse aimerait se divertir à présent ?

Zero affichait un air détendu. Toutefois, Yuuki frissonna intérieurement. Elle était persuadée que ce dernier voulait la protéger. Freignant chacun de leur côté de ne pas avoir remarqué l'inquiétude de l'autre, le couple déambula un peu plus profondément dans les rues animées du début de soirée. Tous les deux évitant d'aborder le sujet "tabou".

°°0°0°°

Kaname et son groupe sortirent de l'hôtel où il se trouvait pour rejoindre les vieux quartiers français lorsque la voix stupéfaite d'Hanabusa s'exclama :

- Kaname… se n'est pas ta sœur là-bas avec ce type aux cheveux blancs ?

Tous se tournèrent d'un seul bloc et Kaname vit à sa véritable stupéfaction sa jeune sœur, identique à ce qu'elle était dix ans plus tôt se promener souriante au bras d'un homme qu'il ne pouvait voir que de dos. Sous le choc de la retrouver si "bêtement" sa sœur, le hunter resta figé sur le trottoir.

- Que fait-on ? Interrogea Shiki les yeux collés sur le couple également.

- Suivons-les ! Seiren viendra avec moi. Essayer de vous déplacer par deux et de vous disperser discrètement…

Tous hochèrent la tête en silence, et Kaname traversa la rue des que cela lui fut possible. Son cœur battait la chamade, dû à la rencontre intempestive de sa sœur avec cet inconnu… Un vampire ? Une future victime ? Où est-ce autre chose ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Seiren l'interpella :

- Ne vas pas si vite Kaname… Ils sont justes devant, tu vas nous faire repérer…

Le jeune homme se rendit compte que dans sa précipitation, il avait perdu son flegme et avait faillit se faire découvrir. Il passa nerveusement ses doigts fins dans ses mèches brunes et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la silhouette gracile de sa sœur.

A sa surprise, il vit que cette dernière avait l'air heureuse. Lui avait toujours imaginé sa sœur triste, persécuté, ou enfermé… en geôle… il la retrouvait "pleine de vie", épanouie et libre. Elle était sublime dans sa robe légère de cotonnade imprimée. Les délicates bretelles fines et parsemées de brillants, attirait le regard qui glissait immanquablement sur la peau fine au teint d'albâtre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Kaname scruta le cou de sa sœur pour voir si elle affichait encore des traces de morsures. Soudainement, sa sœur bondit sur place et fit une pirouette sur elle-même laissant éclater sa joie. Ce qui laissait apparemment de marbre l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Même à cette distance, Yuuki respirait le bonheur.

- C'est un vampire… Souffla Seiren.

Kaname glissa son regard vers sa compagne qui elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, pratiquement identique aux siens.

- Tu en es sure ?

- Certaine, regarde-le !

L'attention du hunter se focalisa sur "le vampire". Ce dernier marchait calmement. Ne semblant pas afficher un quelconque intérêt pour la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il crue de prime abord, mais il serait détrompé plus tard. L'homme pour lui ressemblait à un humain normal. Rien ne le distinguait des autres, sauf peut-être les vêtements coûteux qu'il portait.

Un pantalon noir au tombé irréprochable, une chemisette blanche aux plis tirés. L'homme portait des chaussures italiennes. Les cheveux argent tombaient en dessous du col de sa chemise et il voyait de profil deux anneaux accrochés à son oreille. Sa façon droite de se tenir, et les gestes mesurés, lui donnait une certaine distinction, parmi les badauds qui grouillaient dans la rue avachis et pressés.

Quelque chose autour de lui, il ne pouvait définir exactement ce que cela pouvait-être le captivait. Kaname se sentait peu à peu hypnotisé par la silhouette sombre. Ses yeux étaient incapables de se détacher de ce mystérieux inconnu qui se tenait près de Yuuki. Soudain, il su pourquoi Seiren avait affirmé que l'homme était un vampire, ce dernier exécuta quelques gestes rapides et pourtant d'une beauté tout à fait surprenante pour un humain. Puis, le vampire disparu de sa vue sans qu'il ne le vit partir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- Je… je n'ai rien vu…

Kaname ne put répondre. Ses yeux se portèrent vers Yuuki et cette dernière se trouvait seule dans la rue. L'homme fronça les sourcils et se demanda pourquoi, le vampire avait laissé sa sœur sans protection ? Cela ne parut pas déstabiliser l'adolescente qui se mit à entrer dans une boutique de vêtements. Le brun resta un instant indécis… devait-il allé la voir et se présenter où ?

- Entrons !

Seiren avait pris les choses en main et elle attrapa le coude de son partenaire et ils entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements pour jeune fille branchée.

°°0°0°°

Les rues défilaient à rythme fou pourtant, il ne ralentit pas le pas. Zero avalait le bitume avec un seul objectif en tête… Le vampire sauta brutalement dans les airs pour arriver lourdement sur le toit en tuile faisant craquer dans un claquement sec ces dernières. Certaines éclatèrent sous son talon, creusant un trou dans la toiture. En bougeant son pied, Zéro vit quelques tuiles glissées pour finir dans un bruit sourd dans le tapis vert en contrebas. Son instinct ne le trompait jamais. Il était persuadé d'avoir sentit _**sa**_ présence… il avait essayé de fouiller son esprit de suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Le vampire ne l'avait pas ressentit encore jusque là, mais maintenant, il était persuadé que Ichiru le surveillait depuis un petit moment.

En songeant à son frère, le regard de Zero prit une teinte grenat. Son petit frère qui avait perdu pour moitié sa raison était dangereux. Zero ne s'était jamais considéré comme un vampire ayant un cœur, mais il avait tout au moins des principes que son jeune frère n'avaient pas. De plus, son besoin de pouvoir… faisait de lui un être scabreux et redoutable. Quelque chose l'avait excité pour qu'il se fasse repérer aussi soudainement. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ? Zero se concentra et se mit à fouiller dans toute la ville, là où son esprit devait atteindre les limites du raisonnable. Il voulait retrouver son frère. Il quitta soudainement son perchoir ayant réveillés les propriétaires de la demeure. Le jeune homme bondit et se retrouva bientôt sur un promontoire où il pouvait être en paix et effectuer ses recherches.

Il prit une inspiration et l'air sembla le brûler par les différentes réminiscences qui se dégageait de ses fouilles dans les moindre recoin de la ville. L'attention du vampire fut soudain mis en alerte. Ses yeux se plissèrent et une lueur dangereuse apparut dans son regard. Des hunters se trouvaient en ville et tous… étaient sur les traces de Yuuki. Et l'un d'entre eux… Etait le frère de sa maitresse ? L'agitation qui semblait régner dans les pensées de l'homme ne laissait présager rien de bon au vampire. L'esprit du jeune homme se concentra alors sur celui de son amante et l'avertis le plus sereinement du monde.

_"Fuie Yuuki… trouve toi une cachette, tu es prise en chasse par cinq groupes de hunter. N'ouvre ton esprit qu'à moi-même, je vais venir te chercher…_"

Le ton impératif ne supporta aucune réplique et il sut que sa protégée obéirait à son injonction. Le vampire ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et fit le chemin inverse. Ichiru était ici… cette pensée provoquait en lui de la colère. Et si cet enfoiré l'avait en quelque sorte, poussé dans un traquenard ? Et si c'était Yuuki qu'il visait ? L'adrénaline circula dans ses veines comme un puissant moteur. Son esprit abandonna Ichiru et il trouva Yuuki dans une ruelle sombre entre deux grands immeubles.

Zéro en voyant la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans une sorte de cours sombres à peine éclairée à peine par une vague lumière électrique froide, sentit immédiatement le danger. Il avait mis son instinct de côté pour la soirée et il se rendit compte brutalement de sa bévue. Cela avait faillit lui coûter cher. Il mit de côté sa colère et il fit apparaître sur son visage un sourire sardonique. Des vagues montaient en lui… celui du jeu. Lentement, le vampire caressa le visage fin levé vers lui. Yuuki le regardait interrogateur et Zero se pencha vers elle et murmura pour elle seule.

- Ma tendre Yuuki… veux-tu jouer avec moi ?

La vampire observa son interlocuteur comme si ce dernier était devenu fou. Elle se figea quand son amant lécha la peau délicate de son cou avec le bout de sa langue. Trop habituée à ses caresses, son corps réagit malgré elle… malgré la peur qui rampait maintenant dans son être tel un écho précurseur de sa perte. Yuuki savait au fond d'elle-même que ce moment arriverait. Elle blêmit mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Les lèvres douces et sensuelles de Zéro embrassaient tendrement, voluptueusement chaque parcelle de son cou pour remonter vers sa mâchoire pour enfin s'emparer de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme plaqua instantanément son corps contre celui qu'elle considérait comme son "maître", sans les contraintes que lui auraient imposées celui qui l'avait transformé. Zéro se retint de mordre Yuuki. Lentement, il fit tourner sa partenaire et leva lentement ses yeux grenat et rencontra les yeux brun-rouges stupéfait d'une part avec un mélange d'horreur imprimé dans le fond de la rétine. Un ricanement monta lentement de la gorge du vampire. Pour peu à peu s'éteindre. L'homme qui l'observait avec dégoût, cet homme… Un frisson parcouru Zero. Il se redressa et lentement, il poussa la jeune femme derrière lui. Il lui souffla de rentrer. Il sentait les réticences de la jeune femme, mais sans l'observer… il su qu'elle se rangerait à ses ordres.

Un silence plana lourd et insidieusement l'atmosphère se transforma dans cette cour sombre où la seule ruelle qui permettait d'y accéder était bouchée par un groupe de hunter près à en découdre. Zero se laissa gagner par l'électricité ambiante et son pouls gagna en intensité comme lors de ses chasses où le gibier peut devenir prédateur et où le prédateur pouvait se transformer en gibier. La langue du vampire caressa ses lèvres comme si l'instant qu'il comptait bien savoureux, allait lui procurer des instants qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Lentement, Zero leva une main et la retourna pour faire un signe de son index afin que ses adversaires se montre à lui. Un lent sourire se dessina sur son visage, suffisant pour montrer la naissance de ses canines qui s'allongeait doucement montrant le danger potentiel qu'il pouvait représenter. La jubilation gagnait Zero, ses adversaires pensaient avoir à faire à un vulgaire Level C…

°°0°0°°

Kaname était hypnotisé par le vampire qui se tenait droit dans cette cour sombre où il était difficile de distinguer quoi que se soit. Tout au moins pour un humain tel qu'il était. Il se doutait qu'un vampire devait y voir pratiquement comme ne plein jour. L'assurance qu'il dégageait le déroutait. Habituellement, les vampires qu'ils croisaient des qu'ils sentaient un nombre important de hunter fuyait mais apparemment pas lui. Et cette atmosphère glacée qui peu à peu s'insinuait en lui… Il sentait les yeux rouges phosphorescents, lui déshabiller l'âme comme si ce jeune homme d'une beauté sauvage devant lui, pelait les couches successives de cette dernière comme une vulgaire fleur qu'on effeuillait pour en découvrir le cœur.

La sensation était troublante et Kaname ferma son esprit ou tout au moins essaya t'il mais bientôt, des images parasitèrent son esprit et son corps se mit à trembler. De quel pouvoir était investit ce… cet adolescent… Il fronça les sourcils comme pour essayer de soustraire son esprit et il resta estomaqué lorsque son adversaire lui fit signe de le rejoindre. La peur s'insinua en lui pourtant, il avança aussi calmement et avec autant d'assurance que lui permettrait son corps qui semblait comme posséder.

Du coin de l'œil, Kaname se rendit compte que ses amis étaient tous autour de lui et tous avaient sortit une arme pour combattre le jeune vampire qui se pourléchait les lèvres maintenant. Le jeune homme sortit alors de sa veste son arme automatique et la faible lueur qui fit luire brièvement le canon de l'arme. Takuma bondit le premier son wakizashi tenu de tel sorte que le cou du vampire était la première cible du hunter mais ce dernier retourna l'arme d'un mouvement qu'aucun des hunter n'avait vu. Le vampire fit un geste rapide de la main qui propulsa le chasseur contre le mur. Hanabusa profita que le vampire ait le dos tourné pour l'attaquer par derrière mais Zero se tourna brutalement vers son agresseur et le désarma avec une facilité déconcertante. Kaname était figé par la rapidité du jeune homme. Il n'avait aucun vampire se déplacer comme il le faisait. Il semblait que se ne soit qu'une simple formalité pour lui. Qu'il s'amusait à leur dépend…

Seiren s'écria :

- Kaname tire !

Sans plus réfléchir Kaname mit en joue le vampire qui ne faisait pas attention à lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise ses yeux grenats et son sourire. Il tira sur le vampire qui n'esquissa geste pour éviter les balles et les encaissa toutes. Le recul de l'arme donnait des à-coups à ses articulations. Le feu gagna sa main et serpenta son avant-bras, cela était du à ses doigts qui serraient convulsivement la cross de son arme.

Tous les hunters s'étaient écartés ne voulant pas recevoir une balle perdue. L'arme s'arrêta et le cœur de Kaname battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait utilisé autant de balles contre un vampire. Habituellement, il s'évaporait dans un nuage de fumée… mais ici, le corps du jeune homme restait intact, immobile et droit. La chemise était trouée en divers endroit et peu à peu le sang teinta le tissu comme des boutons de roses sur un linceul blanc.

La tête du vampire se mit à bouger lentement de gauche à droite pour peu à peu se relever. Tous les spectateurs semblaient riveter au sol par il ne savait quel maléfice. Kaname rencontra les yeux maintenant brun-rouge où une lueur suppliante brillait humide. La couleur phosphorescente disparaissait peu à peu pour laisser apparaître une couleur améthyste des plus troublante. Le pouls du hunter battait irrégulièrement. Que se passait-il ? La voix du vampire résonna :

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Qui es-tu… Arrête de jouer cette comédie… tu n'es pas un Level C, n'est ce pas ?

Un ricanement répondit pour toute réponse. Le vampire passa une manche sur sa bouche comme pour essuyer un mystérieux fluide. Kaname ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit derrière lui le souffle chaud contre son oreille. Deux mains qui parcouraient le tissu de ses vêtements avec sensualité.

- Tu as deviné… Mais qui suis-je ? Ca, je vais te laisser découvrir par toi-même « grand-frère »… Comme le destin peut-être amusant… Mais, ne te fait pas abattre d'ici là ! Tous les vampires ne sont pas aussi gentil que je le suis ! Cet intermède fut amusant… à bientôt…

Un souffle et plus rien. Tous étaient figés. Qui était cet adolescent ? Kaname sentit soudain son cœur s'affoler et il reprit sa respiration qu'il avait bloqué inconsciemment.

- Tu… tu lui as vidé ton chargeur Kaname ? Demanda Seiren.

Soudain prenant conscience de l'arme qu'il tenait encore en main, le jeune homme défit le culot de l'arme automatique et vit que son chargeur était vide. Il blêmit… Qui était ce type ? Un frisson d'effroi serpenta le bas de son dos. Et ce vampire était avec Yuuki ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit un level A ? Non… impossible… pourtant…

°°0°0°°

Zero observa le groupe de hunters qui rentrait à leur hôtel. Ses yeux fouillaient constamment le dénommé Kaname. Ainsi… cet homme était… D'ici, il pouvait sentir les effluves de colères, des interrogations, du scepticisme, et le trouble qui agitait l'homme. Pauvre petite chose humaine… songea Zero. Le vampire se décida à quitter son poste d'observation pour rentrer à son propre hôtel. Il devait quitter les lieux avec Yuuki. Où tout au moins trouver un refuge pour cette dernière… Ichiru était dans les parages et c'était autrement plus inquiétant que ces vulgaires hunters ! Et puis... Yuuki se transformait insensiblement sans que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte. La question de sa métamorphose s'approchait inexorablement... Que devait-il faire ? Les prochains jours pour lui allait être décisif... et sur bien des rapports...

* * *

à bientôt...

Mon retour est prévue pour début septembre... d'ici là... bonnes vacances à tous !


	3. Séparation

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Je sais, je suis quelque peu en retard dans ma publication, mais dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veut. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira néanmoins.

Bonne lecture...

Disclamer : Vampire Knight, c'est Hino Matsuri qui en a eu la géniale idée

°°0°0°°

Zéro marchait dans la ville encore endormis. Le regard dans le vague, porté vers le ciel qui pâlissait au fur et à mesure que le soleil grignotait la couverture sombre et étoilée qui régnait jusqu'à présent. A peine flagrant pour un humain mais tellement perceptible pour lui.

Il avait erré presque toute la nuit et s'était gorgé de vie. Pris également entre une envie de rechercher son frère, de protéger Yuuki, de… revoir son _calice_. D'oser finalement prononcer se terme même dans son esprit, était déroutant pour lui. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé pouvoir un jour rencontrer la personne qui lui serait indispensable. Les chances pour la rencontrer était si… mince… voir quasiment nulle. Cette idée appliquer pour lui-même ne l'avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Trop d'émotions l'assaillaient et malgré l'envie folle de s'approcher de l'homme dont il s'était moqué quelques heures auparavant, il préféra continuer sa route et d'ignorer cet humain qui ne serait pour lui qu'une source d'ennui finalement, voir un boulet.

Zéro passa une main lentement dans son épaisse chevelure d'argent, et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Il devait quitter la Nouvelle Orléans et ce rapidement.

Le vampire pris sa décision et quitta brutalement la rue dans lequel il se trouvait pour regagner son hôtel. Le jeune homme faisait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait, son regard fixe et la crispation de sa mâchoire témoignaient seuls de la tension qui l'agitait. Zéro monta l'escalier sombre et ne s'embarrassas pas pour en allumer la lumière… Ses yeux incandescent illuminaient à eux seul l'espace.

Les doigts du jeune homme défaisaient les boutons de sa veste et de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre où Yuuki dormait à poing fermée, certainement à l'attendre durant une bonne partie de la nuit, il était déjà presque torse nu. Le rubis du regard s'attardait sur les formes de l'éternelle adolescente qu'était devenue la jeune femme.

Zéro eut un sourire amer sur ses lèvres et se dirigea vers l'armoire d'où il sortit une bouteille de Gold Strike. Le liquide doré sirupeux s'agita brièvement dans le flacon lorsqu'il l'attrapa sèchement.

Il déboucha avec ses dents le bouchon et bu plusieurs gorgées qui réchauffèrent ses entrailles. L'homme se renversa contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Sa langue lécha lentement ses lèvres qui avait gardé la trace de quelques gouttes d'alcool échappé du goulot et certainement quelques trace d'or. Les yeux de Zéro se fermèrent et il posa sur son genoux la bouteille et la tint du bout de son index, jouant l'équilibriste avec l'objet.

Zéro se leva brutalement, se plaça devant la fenêtre et observa le soleil qui se dévoilait enfin, avec intérêt. Il voulait se vider l'esprit pourtant, inconsciemment il cherchait des traces de son frère. Le regard du vampire glissa sur Yuuki dont il croisa le regard effrayé. Le jeune homme leva sa flasque et avala une nouvelle rasade du liquide couleur miel.

– Tu pourras aujourd'hui faire nos bagages… nous partirons ce soir…

– Quoi ?

– Nous partirons ce soir ! Je me suis nourrie une bonne partie de la nuit, je vais me reposer au cours de cette journée. Je veux être en forme ce soir…

– C'est à cause… des hunters ?

Yuuki était hésitante. Mais l'attitude du vampire ne l'incitait pas à vouloir creuser d'avantage. Son visage si beau était fermé. Même s'il affichait une certaine désinvolture, le fait qu'il se soit sortit une bouteille d'alcool n'était pas un bon signe en soi. Zéro ne sortait généralement une Gold Stricke, lorsque quelque chose le chiffonnait. Depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait, cela devait faire la troisième fois que cela lui arrivait. Il avait affirmé à Yuuki que cela lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit plus clair.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre plus vite, le soleil se refléta sur les mèches lui donnant une couleur de mercure donnant un air irréel à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Yuuki s'allongea un peu plus confortablement et la brune tendit les bras vers son amant. Un léger sourire éclairait son visage. Zéro ne répondit pas au sourire par contre, il posa la bouteille sur la table de chevet et vint s'installer sur le couvre-lit et attrapa la taille de la jeune femme et la serra contre lui.

– Où veux-tu aller Yuuki cette fois-ci ? Souffla doucement le vampire.

– Peut m'importe, du moment que tu y es…

Un vague sourire répondit. Puis au bout de quelques minutes Zéro grogna au moment de s'endormir.

– Je te laisse le choix de la destination… mais loin d'ici… Et Yuuki… cache ta présence !

– Mais… se ne sont que des hunters !

– Hum…

Zéro s'était profondément endormis, n'écoutant déjà plus ses protestations. Quelques minutes plus tard, les doigts qui avaient serrés le tissus si fort, relâchèrent leurs étreintes. Yuuki caressa les mèches argents, pour finalement se lever avec précaution. Elle avait attendu toute la nuit ou presque après Zéro encore effrayé de l'épisode.

Maintenant, la jeune femme se sentait rassurée de voir le vampire endormis dans son lit. Mais pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de boire ? Les hunters rencontrer la veille au soir l'avaient-ils donc déstabiliser à ce point-là ?

Yuuki ne réfléchit pas plus et quitta la chambre de Zéro et regagna la sienne. Elle se prit une douche et fit sa valise. Elle irait faire celle de Zéro plus tard. La vampire sortit l'annuaire téléphonique et sortit un stylo. La brune s'installa sur un fauteuil confortablement et se mit à faire tourner les pages rapidement. Elle allait laissé faire le destin pour connaître la prochaine destination de leur périple sans fin. Yuuki regrettait parfois de ne pouvoir vivre dans une maison, une vie stable et rangée… mais en suivant Zéro, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'avoir une existence _normale_.

Elle arrêta une page sans regarder et fit glisser son style pour l'arrêter brutalement. Elle baissa les yeux et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Nouvelles Orléans ? Finalement, la jeune femme attrapa son téléphone portable et contacté l'aéroport de la ville. La voix d'une hôtesse se fit entendre, douce et agréable.

– Aéroport de la Nouvelle Orléans…

– Bonjour… J'aimerai connaître les horaires de vos premiers vols ce soir ?

– Qu'importe la destination ?

– Oui… quelque chose de rapide.

L'hôtesse parut surprise mais Yuuki l'entendait pianoter sur son clavier.

– A partir de quelle heure ?

Les yeux de Yuuki fixait le plafond à présent.

– A partir de vingt heure…

– Je peux vous proposer un vol pour Dallas à 20h 17 ou, j'ai aussi Augusta pour 20 h 35. Nous avons aussi des possibilités à partir de 21 h pour Boston et Washington.

– Non… je réserve deux places en première classe pour Augusta.

Yuuki avait vite réfléchis. Dallas serait une ville trop sèche et trop chaude pour elle. La jeune femme savait que Zéro ne serait pas incommodé… mais elle n'avait pas les même aptitudes que lui. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, elle ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme. Quelque chose se passait mais elle n'arrivait pas à définir de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

De plus, et elle en était persuadée, Zéro savait quelque chose. Tout à coup, la pression sanguine de la jeune femme se fit plus lourde, et son esprit se mit comme à chavirer. La jeune femme se retint juste à temps aux accoudoirs pour éviter de choir sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter des hauts le cœur intempestif. Son corps se mit à trembler et son cœur se mit à galoper sous sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Une fine couche de transpiration recouvrit son front. La jeune femme se leva pour se rafraîchir. Elle ne devait pas rester à l'hôtel. Mais avant de quitter les lieux, elle prendrait soin de manger… ces crises devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et elle n'était pas sûr de son comportement, s'il elle quittait l'hôtel dans cet état.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant un verre de sang. Habituellement, c'était Zéro qui lui donnait sa nourriture, même si elle le buvait à contre cœur. Pour la première fois, elle se prenait en main et son geste plus parut plus écœurant encore. La jeune femme se sentait désespéré et pourtant, c'est presque d'une traite qu'elle avala son verre. Elle se sentit revivre, gagner par de nouvelles forces.

Elle ne devrait pas hésiter comme elle le faisait, Yuuki en était consciente. Toutefois, elle ne supportait pas sa condition de vampire. Elle n'avait rien demandé à la base… quoiqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien.

Pour être sûre d'être présentable, Yuuki sortit un mouchoir blanc et le passa sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier laissa voir, des petites tâches sombres et rouge. Sans plus attendre Yuuki jeta son mouchoir et sortit hors des lieux après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil que tout fut prêt pour leurs départs.

Zéro ne se réveillerai certainement pas avant quelques heures.

°°0°0°°

La brise qui soulevait doucement ses longs cheveux, permettait à la jeune femme caché derrière un grand chapeau de paille, de se rafraîchir légèrement. La chaleur de plomb collait ses vêtements sur son corps humide. Yuuki réalisa qu'elle aurait du prendre plus de précaution qu'elle n'en avait pris en sortant. Elle flânait depuis presque une heure dans les boutiques climatisées du centre ville de la Nouvelle Orléans. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'acheter des babioles et colifichets. Plus des vêtements un peu plus adéquat quand au chaleurs humides de cette partie de l'hémisphère.

Yuuki s'était arrêtée pour une énième fois devant une boutique qui lui parut étrange par le contenu bigarré et surtout morbide. Une voix qui lui sembla vaguement familière se fit entendre dans son dos. Lentement la jeune femme se retourna pour rencontrer le regard sombre du hunter croiser la veille.

Elle recula d'un pas.

– Ne me fuyez pas… ne me fuis pas Yuuki…

La jeune femme plissa les yeux et observa un long moment l'humain devant elle. Yuuki ne sentait aucune menace provenir de cet homme à la beauté insolente. Juste un trouble puissant qui montait tel des vagues à l'assaut d'une falaise. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire abstraction à l'empathie qui la gagnait.

– Yuuki…

La voix grave était devenue douce et tendre, comme une caresse. Et brutalement, Yuuki ouvrit les yeux. Le hunter était devant elle et la vampire voulu s'échapper. Kaname plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur et déclara calmement

– Si tu es un vampire, lis en moi… je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal… j'aimerai juste te parler !

Yuuki pinça les lèvres et déclara séchement

– Pourquoi me retenez-vous prisonnière ?

– Tu allais t'échapper sans que je puisse te parler… et j'ai besoin de parler à ma sœur…

Surprise, elle arrêta le mouvement qu'elle avait entamé pour se libérer. Un lourd silence s'établit entre eux. Plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles, Yuuki et Kaname se faisaient face s'interrogeant presque du regard.

– J'avais cru comprendre ses phrases dans vos pensées… mais… c'est impossible…

– J'ai besoin de te parler…. Yuuki, je voudrai discuter avec toi. Acceptes-tu ?

Kaname savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre sa sœur si elle décidait de se libérer. Où même de survivre, il comptait sur sa curiosité pour pouvoir avoir un échange productif entre eux. Yuuki se libéra doucement et observa sa montre un bref instant. Il lui restait largement le temps de discuter. Elle abattit son chapeau devant ses yeux pour échapper au regard perçant du brun.

– Où allons-nous ?

– Il y a un café pas très loin d'ici…

– J'ai une condition…

Kaname haussa un sourcil et demanda

– Laquelle ?

Yuuki sentit son inquiétude même si en apparence, l'homme semblait serein. Elle eut un petit sourire et déclara

– Que tous ceux qui t'accompagnent se joignent à nous. Je n'ai pas envie de m'épuiser à les surveiller de loin.

– Nous sommes…

– Je connais votre nombre ! Allons-y… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

Kaname observa sa sœur, ou le peu qu'il en voyait. Elle semblait si… fragile à côté de lui. Pourtant, il sentait au fond de ses os la menace potentielle que sa sœur représentait. Kaname ouvrit la marche et glissa son regard sur le côté pour s'assurer de la présence à ses côtés du vampire.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement quelques mètres en silence, pour pénétrer dans un café se trouvant au abord du vieux carré. L'atmosphère se modifia et Yuuki sentit en elle un frisson d'excitation la gagner. Kaname montra une table près de la fenêtre et Yuuki contourna la table afin de se choisir une place avec vu sur l'entrée.

Le café avait des allures sombres. Yuuki avait parfaitement compris que son « hôte » avait choisit se lieu plus obscur afin qu'elle se sente plus à l'aise, même si chez elle le soleil n'avait aucun effet. Toutefois, elle reconnu se sentir beaucoup mieux dans ce genre de lieu presque glauque, ses yeux avaient eu le temps de noter les vitres sales, la mozaique de verre cassée, la poussière douteuse sur le comptoir.

– Alors ?

La voix posée de sa sœur, étonnèrent le hunter. Peu à peu les autres se regroupèrent autour de leur table et le vampire ne bronchait pas. Elle semblait indifférente alors qu'un tout autre se serait sentit en danger de mort. En étudiant de plus près les traits de Yuuki, Kaname vit en fait qu'elle semblait plutôt trouver la situation amusante, même si elle ne le montrait pas de manière ostensible.

– Comment pourrais-je croire que vous êtes mon frère ?

– Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?

– Non…

Kaname sortit son portefeuille et sortit alors, une photo où s'affichait un couple d'adolescent. Yuuki posa son chapeau sur le siège à côté d'elle. Le serveur s'approcha et prit la commande. A la surprise des Hunters, Yuuki se commanda un coke.

– Tu bois autre chose que du sang ?

– Je bois et je mange aussi normalement…

– Mais… ton organisme ?

Yuuki haussa les épaules et posa les coudes sur la table en bois sombre. Sa peaux opaline tranchait avec le matériaux brut. Kaname ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être subjugué.

– Maintenant… veux-tu me montrer la photo que tu tiens tant à me faire voir ?

Kaname hésita puis posa le cliché sur la table. Yuuki eut le souffle coupé. D'une main tremblante elle s'empara de la photo et murmura

– C'est bien moi ?

– Oui…

Yuuki sentait en elle quelque chose remuer. Comme si les souvenirs au fond d'elle cherchait à franchir les portes sombres et verrouillés de son passé. L'adolescent était sans conteste l'homme assis en face d'elle. Yuuki releva plusieurs fois la tête pour comparer l'adolescent à ce bel homme assis paisiblement en face d'elle.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête. Elle demanda le souffle court

– Votre nom… quel est votre nom ?

– Kuran… Kaname.

La jeune femme fit un effort sur elle-même pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Surtout qu'autre chose rodait au fond de son être pour sortir. Et elle n'était pas sur de vouloir connaître la teneur de se mystère.

– Tu aurais normalement aujourd'hui vingt-six ans. Nous vivions au Japon à l'époque où tu t'es fait enlever…

– Enlever ?

Kaname hocha la tête et repris avec une colère contenu

– Je suppose que c'est le vampire avec lequel tu vis…

– Non ! Zero n'est en rien responsable de ma transformation !

– Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

– Que sais-tu des vampires exactement ?

– Nos informations sur les vampires sont très minces. Peu de choses circulent sur vous. D'après certaines informations, seuls les level A peuvent transformer des humains en vampires… Mais, nous avons vu des level B s'en venter… voir même des level C. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer de level A. Ils se jouent de nous et nous ne luttons pas à armes égales…

– Zero est un level A

Tous les hunters se levèrent surpris par la déclaration calme de la jeune femme. Kaname serra la mâchoire comme son poing et déclara

– Donc, c'est lui

– Non ! s'écria Yuuki. Un vampire qui transforme un humain est lié à lui par un lien si puissant que le nouveau vampire considère celui qui l'a transformé comme son seigneur et maître. Il a une pensée propre et des actions propres, par contre, il ne peut agir contre la volonté de son maître. Et je n'ai pas ce lien avec Zero.

– Vous êtes amants ?

– Oui…

Kaname enregistra l'information et baissa le regard. Il ne savait pas très bien si c'était pour sa sœur ou pour lui qu'il éprouvait se sentiment étrange qu'était le tiraillement de la jalousie.

– Tu comptes le suivre longtemps ?

– Oui… J'aime Zero. Il me protège depuis qu'il m'a découverte à moitié morte dans une décharge. Je n'existerai plus sans lui.

– Je voudrai juste connaître une chose…

La mine préoccupé de son interlocuteur fit froncer les sourcils chez la jeune femme.

– Tu ne sais pas si ton ancien maître t'a fait boire son sang ?

– Non… je n'ai pas bu son sang. Je me sens lier à quelqu'un mais je ne saurai dire à qui…

Une profonde détresse s'inscrivit sur le visage de Yuuki. Si elle rencontrait celui qui aurait du être son maître quelle devrait-être sa réaction ? Cette question l'a taraudait depuis quelques années déjà…

– Et ce Zero… t'a t-il fait boire de son sang ?

– Zero ? Non… il a déjà beaucoup de mal à me faire boire du sang pour me nourrir… alors le sien est impensable !

– Idiote ! S'exclama Kaname en colère.

Yuuki sursauta. Pourquoi son frère se mettait-il en colère après elle.

– Sais-tu ce qu'est un level E ?

– Non… non… je ne savais pas que cette catégorie existait…

– Si tu ne bois pas le sang d'un sang pur… tu te transformeras en monstre assoiffé de sang et de chair. Tu seras moins qu'un vampire, tu ne seras plus qu'une bête…

– Comment connais-tu aussi bien se processus alors que tu n'as jamais rencontré de Level A ?

Kaname observa sa sœur et maugréa à contre-cœur.

– Je n'ai peut-être jamais rencontré de Level A… par contre des level D et E… j'ai pu les observer jusqu'à plus soif. Cela me coûte de devoir mettre fin aux jours de ses pauvres êtes condamnés des l'instants où ils ont été mordu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Seiren entra. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers leur table et elle déclara sombrement.

– Le vampire… est de retour !

– Zero ? Demanda Yuuki.

Immédiatement les sens en alerte, Yuuki fouilla les environs pour trouver les traces de son amant. Elle sentit une présence mais elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Zero. Elle pâlit alors qu'elle entendait la jeune femme déclarer froidement

– Oui… il est…

– Non ! Se n'est pas Zero…

La peur s'était emparée de Yuuki. Elle prit son chapeau et le posa sur sa tête. Et repris d'une voix dont la tessiture s'était modifiée

– C'est un level A mais se n'est pas Zero… Fuyez !

– Fuir ? Fit une voix moqueuse.

Tous se retournèrent d'un bloc. Un homme identique en tout point à Zero avait pénétré dans les lieux. Appuyé contre le mur, un bras posé fermement sur le battant de la porte

– Qui vous donne l'autorisation de fuir ?

Le petit ricanement qui suivit ses paroles firent froid dans le dos au groupe de Hunters. Kaname se redressa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Une main avait glissé à l'intérieure de sa veste.

– A ta place, je n'y penserai même pas… hunter !

– Qui êtes-vous ?

– Oh ? Une petite présentation avant de mourir ? Je pensais toutefois que mon cher frère t'aurait parlé de moi… très cher Yuuki…

Lorsque le mot frère fut prononcé, tous les spectateurs se figèrent. Un silence presque monacale frappa la pièce. Même les quelques rare clients du bar miteux s'étaient éloignés. Le patron ne bougeait pas. Le verre et le torchon à la main, le geste en suspens, son regard braqué sur le vampire qui se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers le groupe anachronique qui avait envahit son établissement.

Kaïen avait tiré son arme discrètement, caché en partit par Rima. Il vit également du coin de l'œil le geste de Aido et de Ruka. Tous eurent l'impression que la température de la pièce avait chuté. Au point de se sentir engourdis par ce changement brutal dans l'atmosphère. Kaname se demanda si c'était aussi son imagination qui lui faisait se sentir comme entouré brutalement par l'obscurité.

Il eut juste le temps de tirer son arme et de la braquée sur la tête du vampire qui était brutalement devant lui. La folie dans ses yeux… le glacère. Ce n'était pas celle des level E, inconsciente et primaire. Non, c'était celle des meurtriers, froide et totalement contrôlée. Mais alors qu'il pensait être mort car personne n'avait vu bouger le vampire, il fut tirer violemment en arrière et propulsé contre le mur.

Tous virent son double se tourner vers eux inquiets

– Partez ! Yuuki fuit…

– Mais…

– Ne discute pas pour une fois, tu prends ton ticket, tes affaires et tu fuis là où tu avais prévu… je te rejoindrai…

Zero n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut violemment retourner et reçut un violent coup de point.

Kaname qui sentait le danger attrapa Yuuki et tous les hunters suivirent leur chef pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Yuuki ne cessait de se tourner et de protester.

– Tu ne peux rien pour lui Yuuki…

– Mais je veux l'aider !

– Je ne crois pas que tu puisses faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'est le gêné… et puis, il a dit qu'il nous rejoindrai.

– Mais…

– Tu comptais partir où ? Demanda Takuma qui sortit de sa réserve.

– Augusta !

– Allons-y ! Suggéra Kaname.

– Mais… mais… il va venir nous rejoindre ! Protesta Ruka.

– C'est vrai… et c'est le but ! Rétorqua Kaname.

Comment pouvait-il se passer de se vampire ? Il n'avait aucune envie que Yuuki se transforme en Level E et il avait besoin de ce… Zero !

°°0°0°°

Zero et Kaname se faisaient face dans la ruelle derrière l'établissement. Ils avaient démoli le mur et se retrouvaient ensanglanté.

– Tu es une honte pour notre famille Zero…

– La ferme ! J'ai pas besoin de ta bénédiction Ichiru.

– Ah oui ? Je suis venu pour toi Zero… je suis venu te tuer, après, je me chargerai de ta petite Yuuki. Tu as l'air d'y tenir… quoique non… pas vraiment puisque tu ne l'as pas transformé.

Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichiru.

– J'ai une autre idée… Je vais la transformer et je vais me charger d'elle. Cette petite traînée va savoir ce qu'est d'être avec un vrai level A…

– Oui mais… comme tu l'as dit toi-même… il faut que tu tus avant… et ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire !

– J'y compte bien…

Les deux frères eurent un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et sans prévenir bondirent l'un sur l'autre. Un long combat s'amorçait et chacun des deux vampires voulaient la victoire…

°°0°0°°

Yuuki monta dans l'avion suivit de Kaname et de l'ensemble des hunters qui se déminèrent pour trouver leurs sièges. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait à tout rompre. Zero ne les avait pas rejoint…

Pour la première fois dans sa vie de vampire, elle se trouvait séparé de son amant. Celui qui se trouvait derrière elle, avait beau lui dire qu'elle était sa sœur… elle ne se souvenait pas de lui et il faisait partit des hunters. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Et… reverrait-elle Zero ? Elle l'espérait de tout cœur.

°°0°0°°

Ichiru se redressa et observa la silhouette étendue entre deux poubelles. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Il s'appuya un instant contre le mur et ricana

– Tu m'as donné beaucoup de mal… Zero ! Mais sache que tes envies meurtrières, ne dépasseront jamais les miennes. Et comme je te l'ai promis, je vais m'occuper de cette Yuuki !

D'un pas vacillant le vampire quitta les lieux sombres pour regagner la lumière déclinante des artères principales de la Nouvelle Orléans. Son frère était mort et il allait retrouvé cette fille… et la faire sienne !

°°0°0°°

à bientôt ^^


	4. Nouvelles de la fic

le 20-02-2010

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

(je m'excuse déjà pour mes fautes -_-')

J'ai reçut quelques messages pour que je reprenne ma fic **"enchainés"**... Je tenais déjà à vous rassurer, **je n'est absolument pas l'intention d'abandonner se projet**.

Je me suis consacrée à un projet professionnel qui m'a pris du temps et pour lequel, je suis sortie exténuée. Actuellement et depuis quinze jours, je prends des "vacances". Car, incapable d'aligner mes idées.

J'ai repris mes textes depuis hier... mais, je ne publierai pas avant une quinzaine de jours (je voudrai les finir avant), et ainsi, publier plus régulièrement et avec un délai de quelques jours entre chaque (et non quelques mois) Gomen ! De plus, je me suis trouvée un nouveau projet sur VK qui me brûle de mettre en place... Enfin bref, on va déjà attendre que je finisse ici.

Donc, je vous demande encore deux semaines maxi, pour me permettre de finir mon histoire et je publierai régulièrement les chapitres ^^

Je suis désolée pour la gêne que je vous occasionne mais, ma vie professionnelle passe avant la fan-fic ^^

Voilà, je vous dit donc à très bientôt. J'espère que ce message vous rassurera.

Je remercie vivement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et auquel,s je ne peux pas répondre directement.

A dans quelques jours, et en espérant que vous trouverez cette fic toujours aussi intéressante, Jijisub


	5. Devenir Vampire

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Hum, hum... voici donc la suite de mon histoire... j'avoue que je suis très fière de l'avoir sortit (pas pour ce que j'ai écrit) mais, uniquement parce que j'ai été plus rapide qu'au précédent chapitre ! Comment ça, j'ai pas à être fière ? Ok, ok... ch'suis longuette sur cette fic. Mais, je promet de me rattraper !

Auteur : Jijisub  
Non bêta reader

Disclamer : Vampire Knight appartient à - sors son calepin et... pourquoi mon calepin ressemble à Ernia ? j'ai du bol que tu te réveilles ^^) Matsuri Hino

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Noire était la couleur, froide était la sensation, douleur était la raison de son réveil. Sang était l'odeur qui l'éveilla. Son cœur se mit à pulser imperceptiblement toutefois, de manière régulière tel un tambour qui rythmait les mouvements de son corps.

Zero ne savait plus qui il était... il avait seulement faim, il était la faim, l'affamé, le famélique, l'avide de sang qu'il était devenu. Et il allait prendre son repas maintenant ! D'un mouvement vif et si rapide que l'humain qui s'était penché vers lui, ne vit pas arrivé sa mort, alors que les crocs du vampire s'étaient enfoncés impitoyablement dans la chair tendre du cou exposé.

Ses yeux étaient clos, se laissant bercer par le liquoreux au goût cuivré qui circulait du corps qu'il tenait, à ses dents pour remplir son propre corps. De glace, il devint tiède... la vie circulait en lui à nouveau. Il n'éprouva aucun remord à boire le sang de sa victime. Pas plus qu'un repas qui lui permettait d'étancher sa soif, qui assurait sa survie.

En même temps que Zero reprenait conscience de lui-même, il recueillait les souvenirs de l'humain mais, aussi des siens. En lui, grandit une haine pour Ichiru. Ainsi, il avait osé le toucher et provoquer sa mort. Quand l'homme entre ses bras décéda, Zero perçut la douleur de la mort. L'instant ou l'âme quittait le bout de chair qu'elle abritait.

D'un mouvement bref, Zero lécha le liquide visqueux qui couvrait ses lèvres. D'un mouvement animal, il descendit de la table d'auscultation du légiste. Le jeune homme constata qu'il était nu. Il se pencha sur le cadavre couleur de craie à présent et lui retira ses vêtements pour se vêtir. Une chance pour lui que l'homme fasse la même taille. Toutefois, il était plus étoffé, Zero flottait dans ses vêtements.

Le vampire haussa les épaules, il devait s'enfuir. D'un bras, il souleva le cadavre et le rangea dans un tiroir. Puis, sans un autre regard pour cette pièce froide et aseptisée, il quitta les lieux.

L'expression du vampire était froide. Le regard porté au loin, ses gestes étaient réduits au minimum comme pour s'économiser. Zero sentait son cœur aussi froid que de la pierre. Aucune émotion ne troublait son esprit. Il savait qu'il était faible, son corps réclamait encore du sang... le vampire quitta l'hôpital sous un soleil radieux qui le brûlait mais, qui lui indiquait qu'il était en quelque sorte, _vivant_. Le vampire s'éloigna des dards trop voraces pour sa chair et accueillit l'ombre avec soulagement.

Zero trouva rapidement des victimes pour assouvir sa faim. Dans ses oreilles, seul le bourdonnement d'un tambour se faisait entendre. Le vampire comme sous hypnose ne s'apercevait pas que sa démarche était presque inhumaine et certains passants le fixaient les yeux exorbités, ou figés dans l'angoisse. Il flottait presque au-dessus du bitume. Zero avait adopté le pas du chasseur impitoyable qu'était le vampire.

A peine, se trouva t-il dans une ruelle sombre que ses yeux se firent phosphorescents. Sans effort, il déploya son pouvoir et attira à lui les êtres faibles. Et son festin débuta. Lorsqu'il sortit de la ruelle en fin d'après-midi, Zero avait repris conscience. L'écho sourd des battements de son cœur avait disparu. Ses vêtements avaient également changé. Et le vampire disparu pour regagner son hôtel. L'esprit de Zero n'était concentré que sur Yuki... et son frère.

°°0°0°°

Yuki avait le regard lointain. Elle avait discuté longuement avec son frère... Et depuis, elle avait des flashs qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des souvenirs vagues et éloignés... si distant de la vie qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle vivait auprès de Zero. À cette idée d'ailleurs, son regard s'assombrit.

Où était le vampire ? Etait-il encore vivant ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite à cette pensée. Il était vivant. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la mousseline de sa robe. Yuki quitta l'ombre du patio et s'exposa sous les lourds rayons du soleil. Une voix masculine se fit entendre angoissée.

- Attention ! Ne vous exposez pas au soleil...

Yuki sentit un bras entouré sa taille et la tirer en arrière. D'un mouvement, elle se tourna et plaqua l'inconscient contre le mur, tel un insecte que l'on accroche et punaise sur un support de velours. Leurs visages étaient très proches. Le regard du vampire se modifia pour devenir de sang, sa voix à peine un chuchotement avertis sans détour

- Ne me touchez plus jamais... c'est un conseil !

La vampire se redressa et lâcha sa victime.

- Kaname m'a demandé de vous protéger et j'obéis à ses ordres ! Vous devez prendre soin de vous...

- Me protéger ? Toi Takuma Ichijo ?

Yuki haussa un sourcil et laissa échapper un rire bref, avant de quitter une nouvelle fois l'ombre bienfaitrice.

- Je ne crains pas le soleil... enfin, je ne pourrai pas m'exposer comme Zero... peut le faire...

La voix du vampire était un chuchotement. Sa main nerveuse vint étreindre son cœur. Ses yeux se modifièrent et une profonde angoisse se peignait sur ses traits. Takuma se redressa et observa la jeune fille. Sa beauté l'émouvait malgré lui et cette espèce de force et de fragilité auprès duquel elle ne cessait de naviguer, pouvait donner le vertige... pourtant, sa fierté ne la quittait jamais.

- Ne restez pas près de moi... humain !

- Humain ?

- Zero me fournissait en nourriture mais, vous êtes loin de parvenir à... ma subsistance...

Takuma parut choqué et Yuki fronça les sourcils. Elle mourrait de faim... Et même si Kaname volait des poches de sang pour elle. Yuki n'était pas folle, elle ne pourrait bientôt pouvoir contenir la bête en elle. Cette dernière s'agitait de plus en plus, tel un avertissement. Takuma la fascinait de plus en plus. Son regard sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive devint hypnotique.

Yuki eut sa physionomie qui se transforma, devenant plus sensuelle, elle dégageait des phéromones qui capturaient et emprisonnaient Takuma dans une prison invisible ou la raison n'avait pas sa place. La langue de Yuki caressa voluptueusement ses lèvres. Ses canines s'allongèrent imperceptiblement. Elle s'approcha sans bruit, frôlant à peine le sol, son regard fixé, noyé dans ceux verts de sa victime ensorcelée.

Les mains de Yuki se plaquèrent contre le torse de Takuma et comme mues par une volonté propre, elles caressèrent lascivement le tissu de la chemise entrouverte qui laissait percevoir la gorge de Takuma. La veine qui battait à la base de sa nuque presque découverte, hypnotisait Yuki. Une de ses mains remonta et un de ses ongles longs couru sur l'artère palpitante.

- Takuma Ichijo... souffla Yuki d'une voix rauque. Ne vous laissez pas approcher par un vampire en manque...

Yuki se détacha d'un mouvement brusque et se détourna, le souffle cour et saccadé. Sa conscience avait percé sous ses pensées uniquement braquées sur le sang dont elle devait se nourrir. Elle rencontra un bref instant, le regard de Kaname. Elle se sentit mal et disparut de la terrasse comme si elle n'avait été qu'un mirage.

Takuma secoua la tête et porta une main à son cœur. Il avait subi la plus incroyable des attaques. Il avait déjà eu affaire à des vampires, certains avaient utilisé ce type d'hypnose sur lui mais, jamais elles n'avaient eu cet impact sur ses sens, sur son cerveau... il était fasciné, paralysé et c'était presque avec déchirement qu'il avait subi cette brusque séparation.

Son cœur battait maintenant de manière désordonnée et les paroles de Kaname lui firent redresser la tête.

- Nous devons lui fournir plus de sang...

La voix de Kuran était sombre et basse. Toutefois, Soen intervint sèchement

- Elle est une menace pour nous ! Nous devrions la détruire...

Kaname se tourna vers elle et la fixa intensément. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et Soen répondit à la menace qu'elle sentait pesée sur elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Quand nous serons tous morts, cela aura servi à quoi d'avoir cherché ta sœur ? Nous sommes des chasseurs, des hunters ! Rappelle-toi s'en... Je ne me laisserai pas bouffer par cette chose !

- Tu touches à un seul cheveu de Yuki... et tu es morte mais, de mes propres mains ! Est-ce clair ? Sache également que tu peux quitter ce groupe... je ne t'en empêcherai pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, le hunter quitta la chaleur étouffante de l'extérieur pour s'abriter au frais dans la grande salle. L'homme sentit peser sur lui le regard de Kaien, Aido et Shiki qui étaient proches et avaient certainement tout entendu. Le hunter tourna son visage vers eux et déclara froidement

- C'est pareil pour vous !

Personne ne répondit et Kaname quitta les lieux pour retrouver sa chambre. Quand il s'enferma, Kaname songea que toutes ses années, il avait eu pour seul objectif de retrouver sa sœur. Maintenant que c'était fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit proche d'une transformation en Level E...

Kaname se laissa tomber sur son lit et cacha ses yeux d'une main fatiguée. Quelle ironie... retrouver sa sœur pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Il avait eu une conversation avec Yuki qui lui avait expliqué que Zero Kiryuu était un Level A. Le premier qu'il voyait d'ailleurs... Lui qui pensait ne jamais en rencontrer un, il avait été stupéfait de l'apprendre. Enfin, il pouvait dire qu'il en avait vu deux, puisqu'il avait vu son jumeau.

Pourtant, il était sur de reconnaitre au premier regard qui était Zero. L'aura des deux vampires était complètement différente. Et... quelque chose d'autre jouait mais, il était incapable de définir clairement de quoi il s'agissait.

Laissant glisser sa main lasse, Kaname observa un instant le plafond. Yuki lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas Zero qui l'avait transformé. Même si elle ne se souvenait de rien, il était clair pour elle qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Zero. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle en était si sûre.

Son regard calme s'était posé sur lui et Yuki lui avait alors expliqué que pour tout humain qui avait été transformé par un vampire, un lien invisible rattachait le vampire à sa victime. Une relation Maître et presque esclave... dont l'ancien humain ne pouvait se défaire. Sauf, si son Maître lui rendait sa liberté. Hors, elle n'avait qu'une relation amoureuse consentit avec Zero.

Elle lui avait précisé au bout de quelques minutes de silence qui s'étaient établit entre eux... qu'elle n'était pas son calice. En cela, Kaname n'y avait jamais cru. Quand il lui avait fait partager son avis, sur ce point, Yuki avait éclaté de rire et répondu que pourquoi pas ? Après tout, les vampires n'étaient pas censés exister tout comme les loups-garous... Ensuite, il avait été obligé de la laisser, elle avait ressentit le besoin très vif de se sustenter. Et apparemment, elle refusait que qui que ce soit l'observe.

Kaname pivota sur son lit et fit face à la fenêtre. Le soleil commençait à décliner. Que ferait Yuki ce soir ? Laisserait-elle libre court à sa soif ? Il lui avait laissé dans sa chambre quelques poches de sangs. Cela lui suffirait-il ? Il était devenu un voleur... et si un jour sa sœur l'agressait comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt sur Takuma que ferait-il ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que si elle avait tenté de mordre son ami, il l'aurait violemment repoussé... voir qu'il se serait servi de son arme contre elle.

Que devait-il faire ? Kaname sombra dans une somnolence agitée. Où le visage de sa sœur, celui de Takuma et de Zero se mélangeaient. Il devait trouver une solution... mais, vivre avec un vampire n'est pas aussi reposant qu'il y aurait songé. Le visage de sœur lui apparut tel qu'il était lorsqu'elle sortait du lycée. Elle paraissait humaine... et non, se visage lisse presque sans expression qu'elle arborait actuellement.

°°0°0°°

Le souffle du vent balayait les mèches sombres. Yuki porté par son instinct avait quitté la demeure confortable qui l'abritait. Kaname avait quitté l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient tous, pour une grande maison confortable. Au départ, son frère avait voulu quitter la ville d'Augusta très rapidement mais, Yuki s'était révélée instable. Et malgré lui, Kaname avait dû s'avouer vaincu et attendre que sa sœur ce calme... tout au moins.

La maison se situait en bordure de la ville. Elle avait du utiliser le reste de ses pouvoirs. Son affaiblissement était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus se conduire comme un réel vampire. Cette fois-ci, si elle voulait vivre, elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait désespérément repoussé toutes ses années. Un sourire amer effleura ses lèvres sensuelles. Yuki regrettait sinistrement de ne pas avoir assisté à un des « repas » de Zero.

Maintenant, elle se sentait pareille au lionceau abandonné par sa mère et obligé de devoir subvenir à ses besoins par ses propres moyens. Saurait-elle s'en sortir ? Comment devait-elle faire ? Pour l'occasion, elle avait pensé à s'habiller de manière pratique. Zero était toujours élégant... mais, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce même raffinement. Elle avait opté pour un leg et un long T-shirt en dentelle. On pouvait apercevoir sous ce dernier, les sous-vêtements de la jeune femme. Toute de noire vêtue, comme si elle représentait physiquement la mort. Ses ballerines sombres touchaient à peine le sol au cours de son déplacement.

Les maisons tantôt blanches, tantôt rouges des beaux quartiers défilaient. Ensuite, fatiguée et souhaitant trouver une proie rapidement, la jeune femme longea la rivière Kennebec. Yuki ne songeait plus ni à son frère, ni à Zero... Son seul objectif à présent était de se nourrir. La nuit sans lune n'éclairait pas les berges et même si les lueurs de la ville brillaient, elles ne donnaient pas une lumière suffisante pour illuminer le lieu où se trouvait le vampire.

La jeune femme n'entendait que le battement régulier de son cœur à présent, comme une litanie hypnotique. Son souffle se fit imperceptible. Son regard devint rouge sang, phosphorescent. Yuki le voila derrière ses paupières et elle s'avança vers un pont qui enjambait la rivière et qui était en partit caché sur le rivage par des arbres sauvages qui avaient réussi à pousser malgré les lourdes pierres grises qui bordaient le cours d'eau.

Distinctement, elle entendait les pensées d'un couple qui n'était préoccupé que par le fait de s'envoyer en l'air. Ils avaient oublié le monde extérieur qui les entourait. Les canines du vampire s'allongeaient, l'aura de Yuki se transforma. L'atmosphère se modifia comme troublée par cette présence inhumaine.

Yuki marchait en partit dans l'encre liquide qui dérivait doucement à ses pieds. Elle ressemblait à la prêtresse sombre sortit des entrailles du fleuve obscur, elle représentait la mort, elle était _la mort_. En apparence fragile comme une poupée de porcelaine, ce qui rendait son apparence d'autant plus cruelle. Qui pouvait deviner que sous ses traits angéliques se cachaient la fossoyeuse des âmes ?

Cette dernière étendait maintenant sur toute la zone, son emprise de vampire. Le couple tout à son plaisir n'avait pas vu le changement progressif du climat. Yuki s'approchait pas à pas du couple. L'homme avait la tête plongé entre les jambes de sa compagne. Indifférente à la scène, Yuki concentra son emprise sur l'espace qui les réunissait tous les trois. Elle ne pensait plus, seul le battement régulier de son cœur la commandait. Elle avait faim...

Et elle glissa lentement à côté de la jeune femme qui ouvrit des yeux exorbités en rencontrant le regard rouge et vide de Yuki. La vampire posa sa main sur la bouche de sa victime et lui souffla doucement contre son cou

- Chhhuuuutttttttttttttt... la mort n'en sera que plus douce....

La victime voulue protester et repousser son amant qui s'activait toujours en bas de son anatomie. Le corps de la jeune femme malgré elle, était secoué de plaisir. Yuki lécha la nuque que sa victime essayait de protéger mais d'une main sûre, elle lui bloqua la tête. Yuki ronronna et effleura de ses dents un peu plus pointue qu'elles ne l'étaient habituellement, la peau douce et chaude. L'odeur de l'humaine était enivrante. Son nez se frotta contre la chair comme pour mieux en exhumer les essences capiteuses.

Les sens de Yuki étaient affolés et après plusieurs coups de langues sensuelles, elle planta ses dents dans la chair désirable et savoureuse. Elle eut quelque mal à enfoncer ses canines, sa victime était récalcitrante et du sang jaillit brutalement, alors qu'elle affirmait sa prise. Le liquide visqueux et chaud l'éclaboussa et Yuki crue mourir de plaisir en rencontrant le nectar incomparable que pouvait être le sang.

Sans plus d'hésitations, Yuki plongea dans la nuque tranchée et bu à la source se désaltérant et se noyant dans le tourbillon des pensées de cette femme qui vivait un véritable orgasme et qui le transmis au vampire qui la suçait de toute sa subtance. Les nerfs du vampire se crispèrent sous l'effet de l'adrénaline qui la traversait. Ses reins se chauffèrent et son esprit devint celui d'une bête en rut.

Dans sa précipitation, abreuvant sa faim trop rapidement, elle coupa plus vite le fil d'Atropos. Le vampire eut mal au moment où l'âme se détacha du corps. L'expérience douloureuse la sortit quelque peu de sa torpeur pour se rendre compte que l'homme s'était redressé et l'observait maintenant horrifié. L'expression de terreur de l'homme eut un effet imprévu sur le vampire qui replongea dans sa transe.

Yuki se focalisa sur l'homme et rampa pour cela sur le corps de sa victime à présent tombé dans son cercueil funeste qu'est la mort. La langue de Yuki chassait le sang à l'a porté de son organe. Les yeux de l'étudiant du nom de Marc, si elle avait bien compris fixait sa bouche, fasciné. Le corps de Yuki glissa entre les jambes ouvertes de l'homme à présent. Ses mains glissèrent sur le pull de son butin qui l'observait ensorcelé à son tour.

La vampire enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'étudiant et colla son corps contre sa future proie.

- Marc.... Souffla Yuki d'une voix enrouée par un désir profond.

Ce dernier se figea et le vampire caressa du bout de sa langue le visage penché vers elle. Un petit rire se fit entendre quand elle sentit contre son sexe, celui de l'homme qui se tendait à nouveau.

- Je vais te donner du plaisir...

Marc ne put que hocher la tête, près à tout affronter lui aussi, Atropos qui allait couper le fil de sa vie. Sensuellement, Yuki releva la tête et plongea dans le cou de sa victime qui lui, ne se débattit pas un seul instant. Pourtant, elle eut autant de difficultés que pour sa précédente victime. Elle rompit maladroitement l'artère et le sang gicla à nouveau. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, elle plongea immédiatement dans la source et s'abreuva largement à la gorge.

L'emprise de Yuki se resserra autour des épaules larges. Tous les souvenirs de l'homme traversaient Yuki, sa jouissance fut moins forte dû au fait, qu'elle était en partit rassasié. Pourtant, elle se délectait des sensations qui lui parvenaient encore. Elle relâcha sa victime avant le moment fatal. C'était douloureux et elle n'avait aucune envie de ressentir ce moment qui l'avait sortit brutalement de son extase.

Repus, elle lâcha le corps de Marc qui tomba mollement sur le sol. Un semblant de vie paraissait s'accrocher à sa bouche. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres du vampire qui se pencha pour embrasser le bel homme dont elle avait fauché la vie.

Après un long moment où la jeune femme reprenait peu à peu pied dans le monde réel. Elle ouvrit les yeux catastrophés devant le carnage qu'elle avait commis. Un long frisson d'angoisse la traversa et elle se releva précipitamment. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Le changement imperceptible qui se créa autour d'elle, dû à l'arrivée prochaine du soleil, lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle était vulnérable.

Son regard se posa sur les deux corps inanimés et se pencha pour attraper celui de l'homme. Elle gémit en songeant qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et cela la tortura un peu plus. À sa stupéfaction, elle souleva le cadavre avec une facilité déconcertante au point qu'elle l'envoya valser au milieu du cours d'eau. Un plouf vint la renseigner sur le vol imprévu de la dépouille. Elle crue que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Se tournant vers sa première proie, elle la souleva comme si elle soulevait une simple plume. Son cœur cognait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il s'arrêtait sous la précipitation dans lequel, il était plongé.

Après quelques hésitations, Yuki se débarrassa de la même manière de la morte et après être resté clouée au sol un long moment, le temps pour les premiers rayons du soleil de poindre à l'horizon, elle bondit de peur d'attirer l'attention. Son regard était tombé sur ses mains couvertes de sang, tout comme ses vêtements semblaient tachés.

Yuki traversa la ville à une vitesse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas elle-même. Qu'était-elle devenue ? La vie qui circulait en elle était tellement puissante qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle tomberait étourdis par le pouvoir qui s'emparait d'elle. Le moindre bruit lui parvenait amplifier, les pensées des premiers hommes qui se levaient la percutaient comme un coup de fouet et cette impression de force incalculable... inépuisable... la faisait frémir de joie.

Cette même allégresse, la faisait culpabiliser. C'est à peine un chuintement comparable au souffle de la brise, lorsqu'elle regagna sa chambre. Le soleil commençait à illuminer les alentours et Yuki rencontra son reflet dans la psyché qui meublait sa chambre. Elle semblait avoir plongé dans un bain de sang. Son visage était méconnaissable. Ses cheveux étaient maculés et ébouriffés. Du sang avait éclaboussé son visage, son cou et un peu ses vêtements, ses mains étaient maculées.

Sans attendre Yuki défit tous ses vêtements et se précipita dans la salle de bain avec eux. Elle fit couler le jet brulant sur elle et retira toute trace de sang avec du shampoing et du gel parfumée à la rose. Toute euphorie avait disparu. Seul la culpabilité et la terreur la rongeaient. Elle était une meurtrière... non... elle était un vampire ! Et ce constat l'anéantis plus que n'importe quelle autre pensée.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce d'eau, elle attrapa une fine chemise de nuit en dentelle et l'enfila. Elle camoufla les vêtements maculés et elle perçut les pensées de son frère. Ce dernier pensait à elle... encore ! Etait-elle son obsession ? La jeune femme ne savait pas si elle pouvait rester encore très longtemps en compagnie de Kaname. Cet amour aveugle presque dans lequel, il semblait plongé... Non, cette culpabilité dont il s'aveuglait... la faisant passer pour de l'amour. Elle savait bien que les autres avaient peur d'elle. Combien de temps Kaname pourrait maitriser ses troupes ? N'étaient-ils pas ennemis après tout ?

Yuki ne voulait plus réfléchir, plus pensée... ne plus exister pour être plus précise. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin s'était de revoir Zero. Lui saurait calmer ses angoisses et ses incertitudes. Il la protégerait et ils pourraient à nouveau vivre de long moment de plaisir partagé. Zero où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Etait-il mort ? S'il l'était vraiment que ferait-elle ? Yuki songea qu'elle devait très sérieusement revoir son avenir et peut-être prendre son destin en main... Elle sombra dans les limbes du sommeil, alors que Kaname entrebâillait la porte pour voir si sa sœur était toujours présente.

Le hunter constata que cette dernière paraissait assoupie. Il fut surpris de voir que les volets étaient ouverts et la fenêtre ouverte. Kaname entra dans la pièce et son regard tomba sur une tâche de sang sur le sol. Il se figea et observa sa sœur qui dormait au-dessus des couvertures comme si elle avait trop chaud.

Mais, rien dans l'attitude de sa sœur ne laissait entrevoir un quelconque problème. Elle semblait si fragile et innocente dans son sommeil. Peut-être avait-elle laissé échapper une goutte de sang par inadvertance d'une des poches ? Kaname voulait étouffer ses interrogations et son mauvais pressentiment. Il ne voulait pas de cela maintenant. Le chasseur ferma les volets et quitta la chambre dans une douce pénombre. L'atmosphère paisible était rafraichissante et après avoir observé longuement le corps étendu, Kaname quitta les lieux.

À la sortie de la chambre, Kaname rencontra Takuma qui lui adressa un pauvre sourire. Cela lui ressemblait si peu, lui qui d'ordinaire était si joyeux, paraissait encore secoué par son expérience troublante vécu la veille.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi cela n'irait pas ?

Kaname était agacé par le fait que Takuma ai parlé par la négative. Il se reprit et déclara d'une voix plus posée.

- Elle dort... j'ai fermé ses volets... le soleil la dérangerait… enfin, je crois.

Takuma ne répondit rien. Il suivi Kaname qui pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû respirer la joie d'avoir retrouvé un être cher, semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Lui-même ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. S'il restait au côté du hunter, s'était uniquement par amitié... Mais, le reste du groupe ne semblait pas dans les mêmes dispositions...

°°0°0°°

Zéro quitta sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait recouvré ses forces. Les dernières lueurs du soleil tombaient sur la Nouvelle-Orléans. Il indiqua le nom de l'aéroport au chauffeur de taxi qui s'était arrêté pour le prendre. Les yeux de Zero s'arrêtaient de temps en temps sur des vitrines qu'il reconnaissait à force d'y être passé.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Zero donnait son billet pour Augusta à l'hôtesse à qui, il plaisait visiblement. Mais seule Yuki l'obsédait. Pourvu que Kuran ai réussi à prendre soin de sa sœur et... pourvu que sa compagne n'aie pas sombré dans la folie. Cela faisait un mois qu'il l'avait laissé seule maintenant.

Puis, ses pensées se focalisèrent sur Ichiru. Pourvu qu'il rejoigne Yuki avant que son frère ne décide de s'amuser à sa manière. Lui qui avait vécu une vie tranquille ses dernières années, n'avait pas envie de basculer dans la folie de son frère... Zero n'avait qu'une hâte, s'était de retrouver la jeune femme. La tournure des derniers événements ne lui plaisaient absolument pas !


	6. Confusion

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Après une longue absence encore, me revoici avec un chapitre. Sachez toutefois, que ma fic sera finit fin de semaine prochaine et que les publications, vont être beaucoup plus régulière à partir de la semaine prochaine (sauf si impératif mais là, c'est comme tout le monde je pense... je ferai ce que je pourrai). je vous souhaite tout au moins une très bonne lecture,

Je remercie Seeliah qui a bêta corrigé ce chapitre. Bien sur en éliminant mes fautes (quoique presque pas mouahahaha, je m'améliore ^^), et surtout en pointant du doigt les points un peu bâclé... et ma syntaxe.

Vampire Knight appartient à qui de droit : Hino Matsuri

à bientôt

**Chapitre V**

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Yuuki le fit brutalement. Une impression indéfinissable l'assaillait laissant un goût de rance dans la bouche, un malaise imperceptible comme celui d'un souvenir que l'on veut oublier s'emparait d'elle. Pourtant la vampiresse savait… Elle avait vécu à nouveau la scène du matin. Zero. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les draps blancs. Le malaise qui l'étreignait, dût à sa culpabilité et surtout au plaisir presque animal qu'elle avait ressentit, ne la quittait plus. Un nouveau cap avait été franchi dans sa transformation, elle le ressentait avec acuité.

Elle se redressa avec difficulté. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés encadraient son visage fin aux traits assombris par l'inquiétude. Assise au bord du lit, elle semblait indécise quant au comportement qu'elle devait maintenant adopter. L'angoisse la saisie. _Son_ sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Que se passait-il en elle ? Pourquoi Zero n'était-il pas auprès d'elle pour la rassurer ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Si Zero était mort… s'il était mort… L'esprit de Yuuki vacilla, la bête en elle se fit plus présente. Oppressante. Yuuki serra ses bras autour d'elle, les doigts crispés sur sa peau. Zero ne devait pas mourir.

°°0°0°°

Zero traversa l'aérogare et se dirigea rapidement vers l'extérieur afin de trouver un taxi. Il fit un geste bref de la main, et une voiture jaune vint se garer doucement devant lui. Le chauffeur s'empressa de récupérer la valise de son client. Il l'avait vu dès qu'il avait franchit le seuil. Comment ne pas remarquer sa présence ? Sa beauté et sa classe naturelle attirait le regard. Sa peau opaline était rehaussée par le costume noir, très chic qu'il avait revêtu. Son regard mercure, même de loin lui avait semblé magnétique.

Un frisson de terreur le traversa pourtant lorsqu'il effleura les doigts de son si beau client. C'était comme une réaction atavique. En une seconde, tout son corps lui hurlait de fuir.

« Veuillez me conduire à cette adresse… »

La voix posée, profonde, avec un léger accent étranger, calma les nerfs soudains à vifs du chauffeur qui s'empressa de regagner son siège. Zero claqua sa portière et croisa les jambes avec élégance, les mains négligemment posées par-dessus. Ses pensées étaient sombres et dérivaient immanquablement vers sa compagne. Il était impatient de regagner son hôtel et de retrouver Yuuki. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Lorsqu'il sortit du véhicule une demi-heure plus tard, Zero capta inconsciemment la pensée du chauffeur et eut un sourire ironique. Ce dernier était plus que ravi de le laisser sur le palier de l'hôtel luxueux. Lentement, le vampire remonta le trottoir et pénétra dans l'ombre bienfaitrice du hall d'entrée. Il se présenta à l'accueil et demanda, alors qu'on lui tendait les clefs de sa suite.

«Pouvez-vous signaler à Yuuki Kiryū que je viens d'arriver ? »

L'employée jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa liste de clients et releva un visage confus vers le jeune homme.

« Aucune de nos chambres n'est réservée à ce nom… »

Zero fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers le registre.

« Pouvez-vous me dire, si elle est descendue dans cet hôtel au cours de ce mois ?

L'employée se plongea à nouveau dans l'étude du cahier devant lui et lui appris qu'effectivement, une jeune femme avait résidé dans l'établissement presqu'un mois plus tôt mais, elle avait rapidement quitté les lieux. Zero resta de marbre et remercia l'hôtesse brièvement. Il regagna sa chambre et ignora le groom qui montait ses deux valises.

Il devait retrouver rapidement Yuuki mais, tout d'abord de sustenter… Il donna un pourboire au garçon empesé dans son uniforme noir et rouge. Puis le vampire traversa son salon pour se poster devant la large fenêtre qui donnait sur une des rues principales de la ville. Il percevait le brouhaha extérieur, imperceptible pour un humain.

Il sortirait le soir même… pour l'instant, il allait s'allonger pour se reposer. Depuis l'attaque d'Ichiru, il avait quelques difficultés à recouvrir ses forces. Le visage de Kaname Kuran traversa l'esprit du vampire. Il avait besoin de son sang ! Mais cette idée le répugnait… Zero retira sa veste, la jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil et franchit le seuil de sa chambre tout en défaisant sa cravate. Kaname Kuran… Son visage revenait de plus en plus souvent dans l'esprit du vampire, comme une obsession. Son regard sombre le captivait, sa beauté également…

D'un mouvement bref, Zero rejeta ses chaussures et se lança sur le matelas. Son dos rencontra une couette moelleuse qui amortit sa chute désinvolte. Le vampire croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. Kaname Kuran… fut la dernière pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne s'endorme d'un sommeil sans rêve.

°°0°0°°

Yuuki sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour descendre le grand escalier. Elle se figea en haut des marches le cœur battant, en entendant très distinctement la conversation animée des hunters au rez-de-chaussée. Ainsi, ces derniers complotaient pour qu'elle décampe de la maison, quitte à employer des moyens radicaux… enfin Sōen surtout. Quand elle suggéra de l'éliminer à nouveau, Yuuki se figea, mais surprenamment, Takuma protesta violemment. Savoir Ichijo présent -et la défendant- colora légèrement les joues de la jeune femme. Son sang s'agitait de nouveau. Le parfum du blond, partout dans cette maison, la rendait folle. Doucement mais certainement.

La jeune vampiresse resta un long moment sur les marches pour se reprendre, respirant calmement en écoutant le débat. Quand elle jugea avoir recouvré assez d'emprise sur elle-même, elle décida de se joindre à leur conversation. Après tout, elle en était l'objet.

Se repérant aux pensées du groupe pour les localiser, Yuuki pénétra dans la cuisine avec un air dégagé. La discussion entre les hunters présents s'interrompit nette, laissant place à un silence de plomb. Le parfum de Takuma la perturba immédiatement. « _Baboum_ ». Le cœur de Yuuki heurta ses côtes douloureusement. La vampiresse l'ignora avec un calme feint. Intérieurement, son esprit chancelait et son sang courrait plus vite sous sa peau fine. Elle s'avança, la démarche un peu plus nonchalante qu'à l'ordinaire, laissant rouler discrètement ses hanches.

Elle était provocante, délibérément, incapable de choisir la meilleure attitude à adopter. Et puis ce parfum dans l'air attisait cette envie de séduire, de jouer. Ce n'était que de pauvres humains après tout… La jeune femme posa son regard sur Ruka Sōen, qui malgré ses aptitudes à cacher ses pensées, lui laissait entrevoir sa haine et sa peur pour sa condition de vampire. Ses sentiments malveillants jouaient sur les nerfs fragilisés de Yuuki mais elle n'en montra rien.

« Vous pouvez poursuivre votre conversation…

— Tu sais ce que nous pensons de toi ! » Cracha Sōen. « Alors pourquoi tu ne pars pas ? »

La vampiresse eut un sourire vague. C'était vrai… Elle songeait à quitter le groupe de hunters, mais, elle ne laisserait pas cette femme lui dicter sa volonté. D'un pas délibérément nonchalant, elle se dirigea vers la blonde. Yuuki laissa tomber sa tête légèrement sur le côté et prit une expression désarmante. Sōen déglutit. Que lui voulait-elle ? Inconsciemment elle recula mais son dos rencontra rapidement le mur, la vampiresse la coinçait.

Lentement, Yuuki remonta son index le long du bras nu de la hunter. Un frisson gagna la jeune femme qui n'arrivait pas à quitter les iris cramoisis du regard. La lueur qui s'y alluma hérissa tous les poils de son corps. L'atmosphère se modifiait tout autour d'elle, devenant chargée de désir. Le visage de Yuuki se penchait vers elle, lentement.

« Oui… pourquoi ? Peut-être que mon intérêt est tout autre ? » Suggéra lascivement la vampiresse.

L'index de Yuuki caressait maintenant le renflement de la nuque tendre. Le désir s'alluma dans le regard pourpre. Sōen se plaqua contre la paroi qui la retenait prisonnière. Le visage de Yuuki frôlait le sien. Son souffle glacé caressait sa peau soulevant des vagues de chair de poule. Le corps de la vampiresse effleurait le sien, sa poitrine touchait la sienne, son cœur battait maintenant violemment dans sa cage thoracique. Un trouble inconnu gagna Sōen, hypnotisée, elle était incapable de se souvenir du sujet de la conversation.

« Cela suffit ! » Lâcha sèchement Hanabusa, excédé.

Yuuki tourna lentement son visage vers le hunter. Plus vraiment maitresse d'elle-même en cet instant, elle demanda, narquoise.

« Voudrais-tu que je m'occupe de toi également ? »

Le blond devint écarlate, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réflexion. Le regard chaud posé sur lui le déshabillait comme s'il était un morceau de choix. Le sourire qui se gravait peu à peu sur les traits de la vampire le troubla. La jeune femme enlaça la taille de Sōen et l'attira à elle. Sōen était tétanisée par la scène, incapable de bouger, prisonnière du pouvoir du vampire. Quand la langue de Yuuki caressa l'ourlet de ses lèvres, elle ouvrit les yeux de terreur alors qu'un mystérieux feu intérieur l'enflammait.

Yuuki ne quittait pas des yeux Hanabusa qui semblait cloué au sol. La voix de Takuma la sortie de sa transe.

« Kuran-san… arrêtez s'il vous plaît… »

Instantanément, Yuuki revint sur terre et lâcha Sōen. Elle croisa un bref instant, mal à l'aise, les yeux verts d'Ichijo. _« Baboum »_. Yuuki se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si son trouble n'avait pas augmenté, comme si ce hunter ne lui faisait aucun effet, et en sortit une poche de sang. Ses mouvements mesurés donnaient une impression de ralenti. Le regard chocolat de la jeune femme glissa encore vers Sōen. Elle caressa le bord de ses lèvres avec sensualité, laissant intentionnellement dépasser ses crocs. Une vague d'animosité lui parvint de la blonde mais, Yuuki s'en moqua. Elle avait aimé la troubler… s'amuser à ses dépends. Si Sōen voulait l'éliminer, elle ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de lui montrer la moindre faiblesse. Son comportement la blessait suffisamment.

Abandonnant le groupe de hunters, la vampiresse traversa à nouveau la pièce. L'animosité y était trop forte. Même si elle ne fixait plus Sōen, Yuuki sentait l'agacement et le trouble de la jeune femme. Shiki lui se contentait de la scruter, Hanabusa s'était tassé sur lui-même et… Takuma… avait une expression différente. La vampiresse rejeta les pensées du jeune homme, ne voulant surtout pas les connaître, son odeur était déjà suffisamment perturbante. Yuuki franchit la porte et resta immobile lorsque le petit claquement sec du vantail lui parvint aux oreilles. Les battements de son cœur affolé reprirent très lentement un rythme moins effréné. Le voile qui obscurcissait sa raison s'effilochait. Yuuki se mordit la lèvre inférieure se blessant involontairement. Elle lécha son estafilade du bout de la langue.

Lorsque certaine sérénité l'eut regagnée, Yuuki traversa lentement la demeure. Dans le salon, elle s'arrêta le temps de prendre un verre à cognac pour ensuite se diriger vers l'ombre de la terrasse. La chaleur au dehors l'obligea à s'arrêter à nouveau pour s'habituer à la caresse brûlante de l'air sur sa chair glacée. Le festin de sa nuit passée avait calmé quelque peu ses ardeurs mais pas assez. La jeune femme s'installa avec élégance sur un fauteuil en rotin de la terrasse. Alors qu'elle déversait la poche de sang dans le verre en cristal, Kaname se joignit à elle.

L'odeur de Takuma lui fouetta les sens. Kaname portait toujours son parfum sur lui. Il était si proche de son ami, que Yuuki percevait toujours les fragrances de son être sur les vêtements de son frère. Sa raison oscilla une nouvelle fois. Elle se concentra sur les pensées de son frère pour chasser le malaise. Yuuki sentait clairement ses réticences et ses interrogations. Ce comportement la crispa. L'épreuve subit quelques instants plus tôt, lui avait montré combien il lui était difficile de maitriser une partie d'elle-même. Voyant Kaname hésiter à entamer la conversation, la vampiresse pris l'initiative

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me garder avec toi… » Commença-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres « Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue. Je ne suis plus humaine. Je suis ton ennemie et tes seuls amis vont se retourner contre toi si….

— Je ne veux pas l'entendre de ta bouche ! Tu es ma sœur… » Protesta froidement Kaname.

— Je suis _morte_, Kuran-san. »

Kaname cilla sous l'effet de la surprise. Il essaya de se recomposer un masque d'impassibilité alors que son cœur s'affolait. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion avec Yuuki. Il cherchait désespérément un moyen pour la garder près de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne à nouveau et encore moins la tuer…

« Pourtant… Kuran-san, c'est ce qu'ils ne manqueront pas de faire si vous persistez à ce que nous restions un semblant de « famille ». Voyez la vérité en face !

— Tu veux _le_ rejoindre ? » Interrogea le plus sereinement du monde Kaname. « Il est mort… Tu l'as vu toi-même…

— C'est ce que vous voulez croire… Je suis sûre que Kiryū-sama est encore en vie.

— Ce n'est pas ton maître !

— Et vous encore moins ! »

Le regard de Yuuki s'était allumé d'une lueur inquiétante. Elle baissa ses paupières pour ne laisser filtrer qu'un éclat pourpre, un sourire effleura sa bouche. Yuuki posa un doigt sur l'ourlet de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle porta son verre à sa bouche lentement, délibérément. La vampiresse croisa ses jambes dans un geste gracieux. Alors que la bretelle fine de sa robe glissait de son épaule ronde, opalescente. Sa langue pourlécha la lèvre inférieure, révélant ses canines qui s'allongeaient.

Kaname était hypnotisé par le bout de la langue de Yuuki. C'était affriolant tout en étant obscène. Un frisson glacé rampa sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée. C'était sa sœur ! Il s'accrocha à ce mot. Et durant cet instant, un désir latent, bestial monta en lui. Sa gorge se noua et pour se défaire de la pression qui le gagnait peu à peu, Kaname serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Je sais ce que tu éprouves pour moi Kaname… Tu es troublé par ce que tu vois… Je suis ta sœur, je suis morte et tu voudrais me… monter ? » Suggéra t-elle.

Yuuki ne laissa pas le temps à son frère de répondre et but avec délectation son verre, laissant entendre un léger bruit de succion. Elle veilla à ce que chaque gorgée soit longue et goulue, un œil toujours rivé sur l'attitude rigide de Kaname qui essayait visiblement de lui cacher ses pensées. Cette tentative vaine la fit sourire. Elle prit jusqu'au soin de laisser filer une goutte grenat au coin de sa bouche. Le liquide sirupeux s'écoula nonchalamment vers son menton.

C'est d'un mouvement presque aérien qu'elle reposa le cristal à présent vide. Yuuki entrouvrit ses lèvres purpurines pour laisser échapper son souffle, halo invisible à peine chuchoté qui résonna violemment dans les oreilles d'un Kaname aux aguets. Se laissant glisser sur le sol délicatement, Yuuki s'avança, féline. Sa chevelure tombait en cascade autour de son visage, une de ses mèches faufilée entre ses lèvres.

Dans cette position, le décolleté, qui jusqu'ici ne montrait que la naissance de ses seins, dévoilait les deux galbes albâtres, d'autant plus évident, que la bretelle rebelle, toujours pendante, révélait presque la totalité du sein. Seule la dentelle du sous-vêtement cachait en partie le téton tendu sous le tissus diaphane.

Kaname suivait la progression de sa sœur, à quatre pattes tel un fauve, les yeux rivés dans les siens, hypnotisé. Ses iris rubis, incandescents, le clouaient sur son siège. Kaname se sentait terriblement impuissant. Il sentait son corps s'allumer d'une flamme ardente, et à sa grande frayeur, malgré le masque qu'il essayait désespérément de conserver, sa verge se gonflait. Il fixait malgré lui la forme ondoyante qui s'immisçait entre ses jambes, ce corps qui se pressait lascivement contre le sien, contre son désir évident, se hissant, la bouche maculée de sang… Une peur irrationnelle le gagna mais la fascination était plus forte encore.

« Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus rien pour toi ? » La voix enrouée fit frissonner le hunter. Elle venait du fond de la gorge, basse, vibrante, sensuelle…

Yuuki soutenait difficilement le regard de Kaname, les émotions qu'elle y lisait la troublaient. Pourtant, elle s'accrocha à ses instincts refusant de reculer sous les relents moribonds de la culpabilité. La vampiresse lécha sa bouche voluptueusement, alors que ses mains s'enfonçaient dans les cuisses de son frère, s'accrochant à Kaname pour se redresser. Elle rejeta la tête sur le côté et chuchota

« Kaname… dois-je me rendre répugnante pour toi ? »

Le souffle de Yuuki remonta le long de la chemise, la bouche grenat frôla la gorge vulnérable du jeune homme. Tout à coup, Yuuki se sentit bousculer brutalement en arrière. Surprise et n'ayant qu'un équilibre incertain, elle culbuta en arrière. Un raclement de chaise se fit entendre. La jeune femme releva son visage vivement, perdue. Ses cheveux s'étaient éparpillés, ébouriffés autour de son visage. Elle rencontra le regard contrarié et furieux de Kaname.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Avoir une relation avec moi pour me faire reculer ? » Demanda t-il sèchement.

Les yeux de Kaname ressemblaient à deux obsidiennes. Les sentiments de l'homme emprisonnaient Yuuki dans une prison invisible, tissant une toile dont elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Elle restait figée à son tour, fasciné et admirative devant la volonté de fer qu'il lui avait fallut pour briser l'hypnose.

« Tu es ma sœur et tu le resteras et ce, quelle que soit la forme que tu puisses revêtir ! Quelle que soit ton comportement ou ton passé… Et ceux qui auraient la moindre velléité envers toi comprendront rapidement que je me chargerai personnellement de leur cas. En attendant Yuuki, je te conseille de te reprendre… »

Kaname observait froidement Yuuki. Pourtant, en rencontrant son regard égaré si différent d'il y a à peine quelques minutes, il tendit une main secourable vers sa sœur. Il se sentait soudain empli de pitié et de compassion. Cette dernière repoussa sa main d'un geste sec, irascible à son tour.

« Tu n'as plus que moi Yuuki… » Remarqua doucement Kuran. « Quand vas-tu le comprendre ?

— Tu mens… » Gémit presque la vampiresse.

— Ressaisis-toi ! Je voulais t'annoncer que nous allions bientôt quitter Augusta…

— Non ! »

Yuuki était sur ses jambes dans une attitude rageuse. Ses poings se serraient et son regard lançait des éclairs. Une belle teinte pourpre enflammait ses prunelles. Elle était si belle et si sauvage dans son attitude de révolte.

« Il en est hors de question… Zero va revenir… il m'attend, je le sais…

— Inutile de te bercer d'illusion, le plus tôt sera… »

Mais, Yuuki quitta la terrasse si rapidement, qu'elle ne laissa pas à Kaname le temps de finir sa phrase. La jeune femme éclata en sanglot en franchissant la porte du salon, ne vit pas l'humain qui se plaça devant elle et percuta Takuma violemment. L'homme bascula en arrière et tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard quand Yuuki s'écrasa sur lui, entrainée par l'élan.

Takuma ouvrit les yeux de surprise et de douleur. Il avait entendu la conversation malgré lui et s'était approché pour interrompre la dispute entre le frère et la sœur. Il croisa le regard de la vampiresse. Les yeux grenat prirent une couleur chocolat. Exit le regard de femme fatale qu'elle jouait jusqu'à présent. Ichijo avait l'impression de se retrouver face à la vraie Yuuki, la vampiresse blessée et perdue qu'elle cachait aux autres.

Ichijo fut ému malgré lui. Le regard posé sur lui était emprunt de timidité, d'émotions et une foule de sentiments s'y pressaient, lui laissant lire en elle à livre ouvert. Un regard brouillé de larmes de sang qui débordèrent sur ses joues. Takuma était hypnotisé par les sillons carmin. Il ne savait pas qu'un vampire pouvait pleurer… et encore moins des larmes de sang.

Machinalement il releva une main pour essuyer les perles ensanglantées et totalement inconscient de ses gestes, lentement, Takuma porta les gouttes qui perlaient sur sa main à sa bouche. Il était comme envouté, inconscient de l'acte tabou qu'il accomplissait. Lorsque le goût cuivré envahit son palais, le monde bascula. Tous ses sens s'emballèrent comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter la plus puissante des drogues. Une fragrance entêtante envahit brutalement ses narines, enivrante. Sa vision se modifia. Le monde lui parut plus coloré, plus net.

Yuuki le regardait, fascinée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la langue qui léchait les doigts souillés, tétanisée. Jusqu'ici elle ne voyait Takuma que comme un gêneur qu'elle devait ignorer. Un gêneur au parfum entêtant. Mais, ce visage d'ange à peine quelques centimètres du sien, cette odeur, la bouleversait au-delà du reste de raison qu'il lui restait. Le voir porté son sang à ses lèvres… Elle sentait en elle, le besoin de partager son sang. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lécher ses doigts de la même manière.

Qu'un hunter ose cet acte qui aurait du le dégoûter, l'émut au plus profond de son être. Elle se sentait acceptée par ce geste. Le temps paraissait s'être arrêter. Yuuki posa une main sur le torse du hunter comme pour le repousser alors, que la main de l'homme effleurait le grain velouté de sa joue encore humide. Inconsciemment, Yuuki ferma les yeux sous la caresse, goûtant à la douceur involontaire du meilleur ami de son frère.

Un bruit sec et une exclamation, les ramenèrent à la réalité. D'un bond, elle se redressa et repris sa course vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Le hunter la suivit du regard, toujours prisonnier du charme qui se dégageait de cet instant, les sens affolés par la saveur capiteuse des quelques gouttes de sang sur sa langue.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Takuma ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme releva la tête et vit Shiki qui l'observait d'un air moqueur.

« Non… merci ! » Souffla le blond.

Silencieusement, Ichijo se redressa à son tour. Son cœur battait toujours furieusement. Son regard se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'escalier où avait disparut Yuuki. Il percevait encore l'odeur capiteuse de la vampiresse. Le hunter fronça les sourcils et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Shiki, Kaname l'avait rejoint. Ses deux amis le dévisageaient comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

°°0°0°°

Kaname s'enferma dans son bureau. Il avait vu les regards scrutateurs des autres hunters mais pour l'instant, il voulait réfléchir. Enfin, surtout se calmer pour être exact. Quand il fut sûr d'être seul, l'homme empoigna ses cheveux d'une main, son masque craqua et le désespoir s'inscrivit brièvement sur ses traits si impassibles jusqu'ici.

Puis, il se reprit. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre et observa le jardin soigneusement entretenu. Le doux balancement des branches des arbres sous la brise chaude atténua son trouble. Comment avait-il pu désirer sa sœur ? Il avait voulu la connaître charnellement l'espace de quelques minutes ! La scène se rejoua dans sa tête. S'il n'avait pas réussi à briser ce charme hypnotique… Il frappa violemment le montant de la porte fenêtre au point de faire vibrer dangereusement le verre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne reconnaissait plus depuis quelques temps. Son esprit s'éloigna dans le temps pour rencontrer les iris mercure de Zero, sa sœur accrochée à son bras. La jalousie le gagna mais il en ignorait la cible.

Kaname ferma et ouvrit les yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pour effacer les visions qui se bousculaient devant lui. Consciemment, il effaça toutes pensées parasites. Retrouvant son calme, Kuran quitta son bureau et rejoignit le groupe de hunter.

°°0°0°°

Zero sortait de la ruelle où gisait son dernier repas. Son regard se porta sur l'astre lunaire. Le vampire libéra son esprit de toutes entraves. Il allait chercher par delà des milliers de pensées, la voix de son aimée. Il savait qu'elle était encore ici à l'attendre. Nombres de passants s'arrêtaient pour admirer le jeune homme. Dans son costume sombre impeccablement repassé, les boutons argent de la veste droite luisaient doucement sous la lumière laiteuse de la lune. Zero ressemblait à une statue parfaite. Le visage levé vers la voute étoilée comme essayant de capter les effluves de la nuit, le vampire fascinait la foule.

« Je t'ai trouvé… Yuuki… » Chuchota le vampire au bout d'un petit moment.

Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières et rencontra de nombreux regards posés sur lui. Tous détournèrent les yeux, et les badauds se hâtèrent de reprendre leur route. Un fin sourire effleura les lèvres de Zero. Et sans attendre, il traversa la ville aussi vite qu'il le put. Il allait retrouver Yuuki… et son frère…

°°0°0°°

Yuuki n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre de l'après-midi et lorsqu'elle descendit les marches de la maison, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait personne sur son chemin. Tous étaient enfermés dans le bureau et une discussion houleuse avait lieu entre Kaname et les autres hunters. Les derniers rayons du soleil avait complètement disparus pour laisser place à la nuit noire. La silhouette gracile de la jeune femme se détacha bientôt dans la lumière irisée de la lune. Elle aimait cette heure de la nuit.

Yuuki enroula ses bras autour d'elle formant une faible protection contre le froid qui l'engourdissait. Un sourire amer plissa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres. Elle se sentait tenaillée par la faim. Son esprit ne semblait plus lui appartenir. Gagnée par une étrange apathie, Yuuki s'éloigna de la maison, mue par l'instinct. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol. Les prémices de la folie s'engouffraient en elle. Ils devenaient puissants, peu à peu… grignotant sa raison.

Une voix pourtant l'arrêta irrésistiblement. C'était confus… Mais, ce ton chaleureux presque suppliant derrière elle, passa la brume de son inconscience. Lentement, comme si ce n'était pas elle, elle fit face à Takuma Ichijo. Son regard vert si profond, presque liquéfié par l'angoisse lui serra vaguement le cœur. Yuuki entrouvrit les lèvres et exhala un léger soupir. Ses mains recouvrirent en partie son visage, agrippant au passage quelques mèches longues, comme si ce geste pouvait retenir sa raison. Et le parfum de Takuma était partout.

Son cœur fit un écart. « _Baboum_ ! » Ses yeux se modifièrent pour emprunter le rouge du sang que son corps réclamait. Pourtant, Yuuki ne bougeait pas. Sourde aux appels de ses instincts meurtriers, quelque chose de plus puissant montait en elle, irrésistiblement.

« Kuran-san… où partez-vous ? »

Yuuki ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Son regard détaillait la haute silhouette devant elle, s'attardant sur les détails du lin légèrement froissés de la chemisette brune. Implacablement, ses yeux descendaient comme envoutés par la boucle argent de la ceinture en cuir noire. « _Baboum_ » Yuuki baissa ses paupières, ne souhaitant plus contempler cet homme pour qui son cœur perdait pied. Le bruit de pas qui s'approchait, hésitant, la fit trembler.

Lorsque deux mains étreignirent les siennes, les repoussant de son visage, Yuuki détourna la tête. Son instinct, exigeant, la poussait à vouloir le prendre violemment et extraire son sang comme la bête qu'elle devenait insensiblement. « _Baboum_ »

« Pars ! Chuchota t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

— Je ne te quitterais pas…

— Imbécile ! » Répliqua Yuuki, agacée mais incapable de le regarder. « C'est de ta vie dont il est question…

— Justement… je peux en décider quoi en faire… Regarde-moi… Yuuki… »

Les mains d'Ichijo remontèrent le long des bras de la jeune femme pour se lover sous son menton, l'autre derrière sa nuque, saisissant à pleine main ses cheveux soyeux, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. « _Baboum_ » Yuuki rencontra les yeux verts qu'une tendresse sans borne éclairait d'un feu si doux, d'une chaleur si caressante, qu'elle se sentait fondre, et qui atténuait la présence animale en elle. C'était suave et cette même impression de se tenir hors du temps, cette sensation d'être seuls au monde, comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi, rattrapa le couple qui maintenant s'enlaçait, incapable de se détacher du regard de l'autre.

« Takuma Ichijo… si vous voulez vivre… éloignez-vous de moi. » Supplia Yuuki.

— Rien ne me fera reculer. »

L'homme fixait sereinement la vampiresse qui se débattait entre ses émotions, son instinct et sa raison. Yuuki prenait peur. Elle songea vaguement à Zero et son cœur se déchira. Une brume sanglante envahit les prunelles grenat. Yuuki voulut s'arracher à l'étreinte de Takuma et se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait le faire qu'en blessant le blond. « _Baboum_ » Elle releva son visage suppliant. Les mèches qui se balançaient doucement sur le front droit du jeune homme firent battre son cœur. Sans s'apercevoir de ce qu'elle faisait, elle caressa les mèches soyeuses et souffla

« Takuma-san vous êtes fou… je… j'ai mortellement envie de vous mordre, de gouter à votre sang… Il a une odeur incomparable pour moi. Vous me rendez folle… vous êtes comme un nectar dont il m'est impossible de m'abreuver. »

Ichijo était hypnotisé… non plus que cela, envouté, ensorcelé, par la fragilité apparente de la jeune femme, par la force qu'il sentait poindre derrière ses tentatives maladroites de le tenir éloigner. Une fascination qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sorte de transe où Yuuki avait plongé Ruka ou Kaname. Non. Il n'était pas en son pouvoir. Il s'était lancé lui-même le sortilège qui l'enchaînait à la vampiresse. De toute façon, depuis qu'il avait aperçut la jeune femme dans la ruelle sombre, il ne pensait qu'à elle, ne rêvait que d'elle. Mais il avait été incapable jusqu'ici d'éveiller son intérêt sauf… aujourd'hui. Que s'était-il passé ? Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui se produisait entre eux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Il profitait de l'opportunité qu'il lui était donné. Le goût de son sang était toujours sur sa langue.

« Takuma-san… » Souffla Yuuki.

Ichijo se pencha et effleura les lèvres de Yuuki des siennes. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas être repoussé. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'amuse avec lui, comme elle l'avait fait plutôt avec Sōen. Mais, le regard était différent. Son attitude ne pouvait se comparer à celle qu'elle avait eut plus tôt. Pourtant, il se recula en voyant les crocs de la jeune femme s'allonger.

« Fuis ! » Hurla-t-elle soudain paniquée. « Fuis avant que je ne puisse plus me contrôler… Je t'en prie… »

Takuma voulait rester mais le visage de Yuuki se modifiait, une certaine sauvagerie la gagnait et Ichijo se sentait impuissant. Il recula.

« Que… »

Surpris, Takuma tourna son visage pour rencontrer la haute silhouette d'un Kaname stupéfait. Le blond tourna la tête et il comprit. Ils allaient perdre Yuuki. Cette dernière bondit sur eux mais soudain… disparut dans un cri. Un gémissement les fit se tourner vers un groupe de buisson. Yuuki était plaquée au sol par Zero Kiryū. Ce dernier arrachait ses propres vêtements et attrapa le visage de la vampiresse pour l'enfouir dans son cou quelques secondes plus tard. La scène se déroulait tellement vite, que tous les hunters qui s'étaient joints à eux, restaient figés par le spectacle d'un vampire se nourrissant d'un autre vampire dans un horrible bruit de succion.


	7. Comme un linceul

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Couples : Zero x Kaname

Takuma x Yuuki

Comme promis, voici un chapitre qui paraît plus vite que les autres… (et oui, il arrive que parfois, je tienne mes promesses ^^). De plus, je voulais remercier les reviewers pour le précédent chapitre. Cela me fait particulièrement plaisir, car je ne suis pas particulièrement à l'aise avec ce fandom -_-'. Bref, heureuse que ça vous plaise ou tout au moins soulève votre curiosité. Merci donc à Ernia ^^, Sophora et Lioange.

Bêta lecture : Seeliah (mille merci ma belle ^^)

Disclamer : Quoi ? C'est Matsuri Hino qui a créé Vampire Knight ? *soupir* Ben tant pis ! C'est définitivement pas à moi !

**Chapitre VI**

* * *

Zero ferma les yeux. Il rejeta la tête en arrière. La douleur de sa chair incisée férocement le faisait tressaillir. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de Yuuki. Bientôt, il devrait s'arracher à son étreinte. Il était évident pour lui, que sa compagne ne pourrait pas se détourner d'elle-même de la source qui étanchait sa soif, sa faim… Il se sentait si faible, quelle ironie ! Quelques heures auparavant, il se questionnait encore sur la nécessité de lui donner ou non de son sang… et en quelques fractions de secondes, ses hésitations avaient été balayées.

Takuma était comme congelé sur place, incapable de bouger ou d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Son cœur se serrait sous l'effet du poison de la jalousie qui l'envahissait. Son visage se rembrunissait au fur et à mesure. Ce vampire était encore vivant ? Il était tellement persuadé de sa mort ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? La colère le submergea et sous l'impulsion de cette dernière, il réagit enfin. Il précéda Kaname de quelques secondes.

Kuran traversa la pelouse pour rejoindre le duo, en faisant abstraction de la présence de Takuma. Il tentait de rester calme en s'approchant du « couple ». A l'instant où il se trouva à la hauteur des deux vampires, Zero arrachait Yuuki de sa gorge. Kaname vit la lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard de sa sœur. Il entendit la voix légèrement enrouée du Level-A.

« C'est suffisant… Tu ne risques plus rien jusqu'à ce que je puisse retrouver ton maitre. »

Yuuki n'avait d'yeux que pour Zero qui lui parut plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. La joie soudaine de le voir en vie fut succédée par la honte. Elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle savait qu'il l'avait laissé boire plus que de raison. La vampiresse se jeta au cou de son amant, à la fois désolée pour son acte et heureuse que le sang de Zero ait repoussé sa folie. Malgré sa jubilation de pouvoir rester en vie, elle était saisie. Pourquoi ce sentiment étrange la submergeait-il ? Comme si Zero ne lui était plus aussi vital qu'avant ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Takuma et alors elle comprit.

Zero posa son front contre l'épaule de Yuuki. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Il ferma les yeux et entendit la voix, si posée de Kuran

« Peut-on connaître l'objet de tout ceci ?

— Ce n'est pas évident ? » S'écria Sōen. « Il a…

— J'ai retardé l'échéance. » Répondit calmement Zero en repoussant Yuuki pour se redresser calmement. « Elle se transformait en Level-E, j'ai empêché un massacre…. Comme vous vous en êtes doutés … »

Le silence retomba, permettant aux bruits de la nuit d'envahir le jardin. L'aboiement lointain d'un chien. L'écho vague d'un quelconque train en partance vers une destination inconnue. Le hululement d'une chouette. Le bruissement des feuilles sous la brise nocturne… L'attention des hunters, jusque là focalisée sur Yuuki, glissa peu à peu sur Zero qui se réajustait sa tenue de son mieux.

« Yuuki… » Reprit impassiblement le vampire. « Va récupérer tes affaires ! Nous devons partir…

— Hors de question ! » Trancha aussitôt Takuma. Le jeune homme s'approcha de Zero qui l'observa avec curiosité. « Yuuki reste avec nous ! Comment… Pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie ?

Zero haussa un sourcil. Son regard voyagea de Yuuki à Takuma. Il ne parvenait pas à percer l'esprit de son amante et reporta donc son attention sur le blond. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour découvrir dans son esprit, les derniers événements qui avaient émaillé la vie de sa compagne. Ainsi, sans que ce jeune homme ne le réalise… il était le calice de Yuuki ! Cette nouvelle assomma Zero un instant.

« Je n'ai pas à justifier mes décisions auprès de vous… Si je désire quitter ces lieux, c'est pour permettre à Yuuki de survivre…

— Survivre ? Repris Kaname resté silencieux jusqu'ici.

— Je n'ai fait que retarder l'échéance. Yuuki se transformera en Level-E, si je ne retrouve pas son maître…

— Attendez… Que vient-il de se passer ? Demanda Hanabusa sortant enfin de son mutisme. Vous avez sauvé la sœur de Kaname mais, vous n'avez fait que retarder l'échéance ? Et vous partez à la recherche de son maître ? Résuma-t-il perplexe. Vous voulez la sauver ?

— Exactement ! Maintenant que vous avez compris… Yuuki, va chercher tes affaires ! Nous n'aurons pas forcément beaucoup de temps…

— Hai… » Souffla la vampiresse.

Elle se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la maison d'un pas mécanique. Takuma hésita avant d'emboiter finalement le pas de la jeune femme. Zero fronça légèrement les sourcils en les suivant des yeux. D'une part, il n'aimait pas que cet humain suive Yuuki, et d'autre part, il sentait l'animosité du hunter envers sa personne et ce qu'il représentait. Un sentiment de faiblesse et de faim envahirent le vampire et ce fait l'inquiéta bien plus que tout le reste. Il se sentait incapable de chasser… Battre la campagne pour se trouver une nouvelle victime était au-dessus de ses forces. Le sang humain autour de lui, ne lui permettait pas de garder son calme. Surtout, le parfum entêtant de Kuran Kaname.

Pourtant, il conserva son sang-froid en se dirigeant vers la barrière du jardin toute proche pour s'appuyer dessus. Il s'économisait en attendant de pouvoir se sustenter à sa guise. Kaname scruta le vampire qui se déplaçait avec grâce jusqu'à la clôture délimitant le terrain. Même s'il donnait le change, à ses yeux, il paraissait plus pâle. Depuis quand était-il capable de comprendre l'état d'un vampire en le jugeant à sa carnation ? Peut-être depuis que Yuuki était de retour dans sa vie… Il avait beaucoup appris en observant sa sœur.

Kaname fit quelques pas de manière aussi dégagée que l'avait fait Zero et proposa

« Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ? Je peux vous fournir une poche de sang, voir plusieurs. Yuuki semble vous avoir sucé au point de vous laisser exsangue. »

Zero jaugea le hunter. Il se sentait indécis pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il ne ressentait aucune pitié provenant de Kaname. Peut-être une espèce de soulagement mélangé à de la reconnaissance pour avoir sauvé sa sœur... En revanche, Zero percevait nettement la vague d'indignation des autres hunters à la proposition de leur chef. Ils espéraient tous que Zero refuse, il le lisait clairement dans leurs pensées. Mais, il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le difficile. Il était sur le point de tomber dans les brumes de l'inconscience.

« J'accepte avec un grand plaisir… »

Remballant sa fierté mal placée, Zero se redressa dignement et se déplaça jusqu'à la hauteur de Kaname pour le dépasser, sans ralentir ni montrer aucun signe de reconnaissance. Ce parfum… Son état de fébrilité augmentait de manière significative lorsqu'il se retrouvait à proximité de l'humain et actuellement, il était trop faible pour se contrôler longtemps. Le hunter le rattrapa et marcha un instant en silence à ses côtés, mettant un peu plus le vampire au supplice.

« Je vous remercie pour Yuuki…

— J'aime Yuuki… Ne vous trompez pas ! Coupa Zero.

— Takuma…

— Takuma Ichijo a des liens forts avec votre sœur… Je le sais. »

Kaname jeta un regard en coin au profil du vampire souligné par les rayons lunaires. Sa beauté paraissait irréelle. Il était au diapason avec l'astre de la nuit. Tout évoquait la lune en lui, ses cheveux argentés, ses yeux couleur de mercure, sa carnation opaline. Ses traits fins évoquaient ceux d'une statue. Après une invitation formelle de Kaname, ils entrèrent dans la demeure et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. La lumière crue de la pièce blessa le vampire.

Zero ne faisait plus attention à son voisin. Sa concentration focalisée uniquement sur son esprit, le vampire sentait sa soif prendre lentement le contrôle de sa personnalité. Les pulsations de son sang augmentaient dans ses veines, plus rapides à chaque seconde, attisées par l'odeur ensorcelante de l'humain à ses côtés. Kuran passa devant lui pour ouvrir la porte du réfrigérateur. Zero s'arrêta, le regard fixé sur son dos. L'atmosphère de la pièce se modifia et la température y chuta de quelques degrés. Un léger nuage de vapeur s'échappa des lèvres du vampire.

Ces changements passèrent inaperçus du hunter, pourtant son cœur se mit à battre furieusement. Quelque chose se déroulait dans son dos. Kaname retira la poche de sang lentement mais faillit la lâcher en sentant des mains le frôler. Il serra la mâchoire et se tourna brutalement pour prendre le vampire sur le fait. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur. Ce dernier se tenait au milieu de la pièce, loin de lui, immobile. Ses yeux avaient prit une teinte grenat. Sa bouche entrouverte retint cependant l'attention du hunter. Les pointes de ses canines se rétractaient discrètement.

Zero haussa un sourcil, feignant la surprise.

« Quelque chose vous importune ? »

Kaname observa attentivement le vampire mais il paraissait tout à fait normal. Cette impression sur lui à l'instant… Avait-il rêvé ?

« Puis-je avoir cette poche de sang, s'il vous plaît ? A moins, qu'elle ne soit réservée à une autre personne ? »

Le hunter traversa la pièce, hypnotisé par le regard incandescent posé sur lui. Il tendit la main, heureux qu'elle ne tremble pas malgré son trouble. Zero attrapa le plastique d'hémoglobine. Il ne put s'empêcher de toucher les doigts de Kuran du bout des siens au passage. Ce dernier resta imperturbable. Ce type était-il vraiment humain ? S'interrogea le vampire. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, habituellement, les gens tremblaient de peur mais, pas Kaname Kuran. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, impavide. Zero ouvrit la poche et se détourna pudiquement pour étancher sa soif.

Le vampire essuya la goutte de sang échappée de la commissure de ses lèvres du bout de son index. Il avait besoin de plus. De beaucoup plus... Toutefois, le peu qu'il avait pris, le ramenait à une meilleure emprise sur sa raison, même si la proximité du hunter restait toujours aussi grisante. Il se tourna vers Kuran qui ne cessait de le scruter. Montrant la pochette vide entre ses doigts, le vampire demanda

« Vous les jetez ?

— Oui… »

Zero traversa la pièce et posa le déchet sur le plan de travail. Il allait quitter les lieux quand la voix de Kuran l'arrêta.

« Vous comptez aller quelque part cette nuit ?

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres de Kiryu. Etait-ce bien de… l'angoisse qu'il discernait dans la voix du hunter ? Il répondit sereinement

« Croyez-vous sincèrement que cette simple collation m'ait rassasiée ?

— Je pourrai vous en fournir d'autres… » Tenta de proposer Kaname qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il insistait.

— J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus substantiel…

— Yuuki ? S'inquiéta le hunter.

— Je ne serai pas très long… Kuran-_kun_… »

Kaname haussa un sourcil et voulut retenir le vampire mais, ce dernier franchit le seuil si rapidement qu'il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer. _Kun_ ? Bien que Zero soit physiquement moins âgé, il était plus vieux que lui, sans conteste. Mais pourquoi cette appellation soudaine ?

Tout à coup la pièce lui parut étrangement vide. Auparavant, la présence de Kiryu semblait l'avoir remplie toute entière. Son cœur se mit à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine en songeant à l'incroyable sensation d'oppressement qui l'avait étreint plus tôt. Il était persuadé que le vampire avait tenté de le mordre... Il fronça les sourcils. Et s'il l'avait fait ? Kaname se sentit vaciller brusquement. Il avait _désiré_ cette morsure. Avec passion. Ce constat le terrifia. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Yuuki franchit le seuil et parut surprise de trouver son frère seul.

« Zero est parti ?

— A l'instant… » Répondit Kaname avec un calme qu'il était loin d'éprouver.

— Oh… Il devait être affamé… J'ai… j'ai préparé mes affaires et…

— Tu ne pars nulle part. Nous allons régler cette affaire lorsque Kiryu-kun sera de retour.

— Kun ? Repris Yuuki avec surprise.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à nouveau, épargnant à Kaname une justification pour son lapsus. Le groupe de hunter entra dans la pièce. La vague d'hostilité qu'ils dégageaient, était si forte que la vampiresse faillit chanceler.

« Elle part ? Demanda Sōen, venimeuse.

— Pas pour l'instant… »

Le ton tranquille du hunter agita le groupe. Takuma se dirigea vers Yuuki, se plaçant derrière elle pour lui offrir son soutien. Cette dernière restait de marbre. Elle sentait confusément que quelque chose se préparait et savoir Ichijo de son côté la rassurait. La discussion qu'ils avaient eue un peu plus tôt, la bouleversait encore. Toutefois, en cet instant, Yuuki ne savait pas si son frère ou même Takuma, pourraient résister à la pression exercée par le reste du groupe.

« Kuran… Nous t'avons suivi jusqu'ici pour que tu récupères ta sœur. Mais, il était clair que si elle perdait la tête… nous devions l'éliminer ! Déclara Akatsuki froidement.

— Depuis qu'elle a rejoint nos rangs, tu n'es plus toi-même Kuran-san. Nous t'avons soutenu mais, maintenant les choses ont changées. Elle est en train de dégénérer en Level-E et… elle est sous la protection d'un Level-A… Que crois-tu qu'il va nous arriver dans ces conditions ? Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité et…

— Vous souhaitez me quitter ? Suggéra Kaname, doucereux.

— Non ! » S'exclama Sōen. « Nous te demandons de te débarrasser d'elle et de retrouver un peu de raison. Nous sommes des hunters ! Et regarde Takuma… »

Le ton de la jeune femme était dégouté. Son regard scrutait le hunter sans pitié.

« A quel jeu joues-tu précisément, Ichijo ? » Continua Ruka avec hargne.

Le blond resta de marbre devant l'attaque. L'attitude placide de Takuma agaça Seiren. Elle sortit une dague et la plaça rapidement sous la gorge de Yuuki qui jusqu'ici tentait de paraitre invisible à leurs yeux. Le groupe se resserra autour d'elles. La vampiresse fronça les sourcils, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement.

Une main saisit le poignet de Seiren avant que Takuma ou la vampiresse n'agissent. Tous se tournèrent vers Kaname Kuran. Son attitude rigide ou son visage, ne laissaient filtrer aucune émotion, mais ses yeux chocolat semblaient receler un brasier intérieur.

La hunter frissonna, la colère qui couvait sous la peau de Kuran semblait traverser sa main. Un mouvement agita le groupe. Certains restèrent interdits, d'autres étaient prêts à prendre la défense de Seiren.

Shiki sortit son magnum et le plaça sur la tempe de Kaname avec un calme déconcertant. Personne ne s'en aperçut jusqu'à ce que le cliquètement de l'arme à feu fige tous les protagonistes. Un silence pesant s'abattit brutalement dans la cuisine. Chacun accusait le choc. La froideur et la détermination qu'affichait Senri assurait à tous, qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Shiki ? » Interrogea Kaname, impassible malgré la gravité de la situation.

Le brun plongea son regard dans les yeux de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son ami quelques minutes auparavant. Les deux hommes, s'évaluèrent avec le même flegmatisme. Rima tenta d'intervenir mais, Kaien lui barra le passage.

« Nous devons savoir s'il fait toujours partie des nôtres ou bien… s'il a décidé de passer à l'ennemi !

— Mais, c'est de Kaname dont on parle, de notre chef ! Protesta Sōen.

— Justement ! » Souffla Shiki.

Un nouveau silence mortel s'installa. Chacun évaluait la situation. Discrètement, Takuma tira Yuuki en arrière, la plaçant dans son dos à l'insu de tous. De toute façon, tous les hunters étaient focalisés sur Shiki et Kaname.

Shiki n'en revenait toujours pas de tenir Kaname en joue… Jamais, il ne se serait cru capable d'un tel geste sur un humain et surtout pas avec Kaname au bout du canon. Son ami le dévisageait si sereinement qu'il sentit sa résolution faiblir un instant, avant de resserrer sa prise sur son arme. Il ne devait pas vaciller ! C'était de leur survie à tous dont il était question…

Personne ne sentit le brusque changement d'atmosphère dans la maison.

°°0°0°°

Zero avait disparu rapidement dans la nuit. Il trouva très vite un humain auquel il s'abreuva. L'urgence de la situation le poussait à être expéditif et à ne pas prendre son temps, comme il le faisait habituellement. Les vies de Yuuki et des deux humains étaient en jeu. Le regard grenat de Zero et la ride qui barrait son front ne laissait rien présager de bon. Lorsqu'il revint dans la demeure où s'étaient réfugiés les hunters, il utilisa son esprit pour fouiller les lieux.

La situation était critique. Apparemment on reprochait à Kaname de lui avoir ouvert les portes de la maison. Zero rentra rapidement, avant que l'accès ne lui en soit interdit. Il ressentait pleinement la tension des lieux. Le vampire traversa posément la bâtisse et refroidit la demeure au fur et à mesure de son avancée. La glace envahit les pièces sur son passage. L'haleine de Zero forma un halo autour de sa bouche où ses dents acérées pointaient, s'allongeant au fil de sa progression.

Le vampire joua avec les systèmes électriques, faisant clignoter les lumières. Elles s'éteignirent finalement une par une avec un bruit sec.

°°0°0°°

Yuuki perçut immédiatement le retour de Zero dans la maison. La couleur de ses yeux se modifia. Elle devait protéger Ichijo et Kaname. Une colère froide monta en elle. La vampiresse libéra ses phéromones et fit peser dans la pièce une lourdeur s'ajoutant aux ondes que distillait Zero. Takuma se tourna vers elle et la fixa, stupéfait. Yuuki fronça les sourcils et posa son index sur sa bouche pulpeuse pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Lorsque l'ampoule de la cuisine se mit à clignoter, tous se figèrent et se tournèrent vers Yuuki.

« Qu'es-tu en train d'essayer de faire ? Demanda Seiren, furieuse.

Yuuki se contenta de sourire avant de souffler

« Il vient… »

Tous les hunters sortirent leurs armes d'un même mouvement. Shiki abandonna la tempe de Kaname. Son regard eut une lueur cruelle, remplacée par une ironie amère.

« Tu vois où ta folie nous mène ? Nous allons tous mourir ! Il n'aura aucune pitié pour nous ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et tous pointèrent leurs armes vers le battant mais, l'encadrement béant était désespérément vide. La lumière s'éteignit. Plus un seul bruit ne se fit entendre. Chacun essayait de retenir sa respiration. Kaname fit ramper sa main à l'intérieur de sa veste afin de sortir son arme. Il sentait la morsure du froid le saisir. Jamais, il n'avait pensé un seul instant que Kiryu leur ferait subir un tel sort. Kaname avait bêtement songé que le vampire leur aurait été reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur Yuuki. Mais, apparemment, il ne connaissait pas bien cette espèce. Non, en fait… il s'était aveuglé lui-même et il ne savait pas pour quelle raison… si ce n'était son irrésistible attirance pour le vampire.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Tous les hunters se protégèrent la tête des milliers de débris de verre qui volèrent autour d'eux, écorchant leurs mains, leurs bras et leurs épaules, se fichant dans leurs dos. Un vent violent s'abattit dans la pièce. Les femmes hurlèrent sous la stupéfaction. La violence de l'attaque les surprenait tous. Puis, le silence. A nouveau. Oppressant. Glacial. Létal.

Ils entendaient leurs cœurs cogner douloureusement dans leurs poitrines. La gorge de Seiren se nouait au fil des minutes. Elle sentit une main glaciale se glisser sous ses cheveux sur la peau de sa nuque. Electrisée par le choc, elle hurla. Le rugissement fit sursauter chacun des hunters. La jeune femme cria, paniquée

« Quelque chose m'a touché ! Il est ici !

— La ferme Seiren ! » L'invectiva Akatsuki. « Nous n'entendons rien… »

Yuuki était montée sur le plan de travail, accroupie. Sa vision de vampire lui permettait de voir distinctement chaque humain présent dans la pièce. Ses yeux, pourtant, ne quittaient pas la silhouette de Takuma. Elle obéissait à Zero qui était dans la pièce de manière diffuse, refusant de se matérialiser, rassurée. Il ne toucherait ni à son frère, ni à son calice. Elle chuchota d'une voix spectrale.

« Entendre ? Qu'avez-vous à entendre ? Le souffle du vent ? L'haleine de la mort ? Que vous cessiez de respirer p…

— Ferme-la, sale pute ! » Beugla Hanabusa à bout de nerfs.

— Cela ne sert à rien de nous énerver ! »

Le ton calme de Shiki surpris les hunters. Lui qui semblait sur le point de perdre le contrôle, quelques minutes plus tôt, était maintenant d'un calme olympien à en juger par sa voix.

« Trouvez-vous un vis-à-vis et collez-vous dos à dos, continua froidement Senri. Nous allons sortir de cette pièce et nous réfugier dans le jardin… »

Zero eut un sourire et observa les hunters former lentement leurs binômes. Qu'importe ce qu'ils feraient… ils étaient tous morts pour lui. Cette nuit, serait la nuit de son festin ! Il ne laisserait personne en vie. Il n'allait pas s'embarrasser d'adversaires qui viendraient contrarier ses plans dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné. Il avait vu où sa générosité pouvait le mener...

Hanabusa se figea. Son dos venait de rencontrer un autre dos. Il espérait qu'il s'agisse de son cousin et balbutia

« C-c'est t-toi, Kaien ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Le hunter, nerveux, se tourna son arme dans le vide et tira. Un ricanement répondit à son mouvement de défense.

« Aidô ! S'exclama Akatsuki, inquiet.

— J'n'ai rien ! Le rassura le hunter.

— Espèce d'enfoiré de merde ! Sors de ta cachette et viens te battre à la loyale ! »

La lumière s'alluma brutalement et personne ne sut de quelle manière, puisque les filaments des ampoules étaient rompus. Le bruit sec quelques minutes plus tôt le leur avait confirmé ! Zero Kiryu apparut alors, dans toute sa grâce mortelle. Il tenait entre ses bras le corps de Sōen Ruka, telle une poupée de chiffon. Elle paraissait endormie mais, la couleur magenta sur les lèvres de Zero ne laissait planer aucun doute.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » Demanda Seiren d'une voix blanche.

Zero ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. La détonation d'une arme à feu retentit et blessa le vampire au front. Ce dernier tourna calmement son visage vers Hanabusa. La balle ressortit lentement de la plaie qui se referma sur son passage, avant de s'écraser sur le sol avec un bruit clair et métallique. Zero ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Il allait en finir très vite. Yuuki avait fait sortir Takuma et le vampire attendait maintenant qu'elle enlève également Kaname Kuran des lieux, pour lui permettre de pratiquer son rôle de fossoyeur des âmes !

Son regard croisa brièvement celui de son calice. Kaname paraissait hypnotisé par sa présence alors que Yuuki l'entraînait hors de la pièce. Puis Zero ferma à nouveau la lumière pour former un autre linceul d'ombres et se dématérialisa dans la cuisine. Il attaqua presque simultanément chacun des hunters et les vida de leur sang en quelques secondes. Pour sa part, Zero vivait la scène au ralenti, et apprécia le balai macabre des corps s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol. Aucun des hunters ne sut ce qui lui arrivait. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de hurler leur douleur, ni même d'esquisser un geste de défense avant que la mort ne les emporte.

Quand le vampire défit ses ombres et permit à la lumière lunaire d'entrer dans la pièce, le sol était jonché des corps exsangues des hunters. Les rayons argentés éclaboussaient leurs peaux blêmes, les rendant presque phosphorescentes. Zero se tenait debout, majestueux au milieu des cadavres vidés de leur sang. Maintenant, il devait éliminer les traces…

Il donna l'ordre à Yuuki d'emmener les humains à l'hôtel en utilisant tous les moyens nécessaire pour y parvenir. La vampiresse obtempéra et Zero baissa son regard une dernière fois autour de lui. Il disparut en une fraction de seconde et fouilla la maison pour retrouver les papiers et rassembler quelques affaires pour Takuma et Kuran. L'ombre du vampire projetée par la lune effleurait à peine les murs. Zero entendit au loin des hurlements de sirènes. Les coups de feu avaient dû alerter les autorités !

Dans la cave, le compteur électrique s'ouvrit brutalement. De faibles éclairs apparurent mais de manière suffisamment régulière pour indiquer à n'importe quel observateur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident. A l'étage supérieur, les robinets de gaz s'ouvraient seuls, comme si les lieux étaient hantés par un quelconque fantôme. Les vitres brisées laissaient circuler l'air. Alors soudainement, les milliers d'éclats de verres brisés se soulevèrent du sol et rejoignirent les battants qu'ils avaient quittés auparavant.

Zero, perché sur le toit de la maison, observa les deux voitures de police stationnées devant la barrière blanche et les quatre hommes qui en sortaient. La froideur de son expression lui donnait l'air d'une statue de marbre. Le calme du vampire n'était pas feint. Il devait juste gagner un peu de temps et tout irait bien. Un fin sourire plissa la commissure de ses lèvres. Les policiers s'avancèrent dans l'allée, la main portée sur leurs armes. Ils hurlèrent lorsque les vitres et les phares de leurs voitures explosèrent dans un bruit sourd de détonation.

Leurs cris furent couverts quelques secondes plus tard par une explosion si forte qu'elle souffla les arbres adossés à la maison. Les humains se trouvèrent plaqués au sol, certains mortellement blessés. Zero traversa la pelouse d'un pas calme, le feu qui léchait la bâtisse projetait sur lui une aura rougeoyante.

Le seul policier encore vivant sur le sol, leva les yeux vers le démon… car tel était l'homme qui s'approchait lentement vers lui. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Il sortait d'une fournaise sans broncher. Ses yeux rubis iridescents et la fixité paisible de ses traits le firent trembler. Il était si beau et si… terrifiant ! Il disparut de son champ de vision comme un mirage. Etait-il réel ?

La seule chose qu'il entendit avant de sombrer, fut l'écho lointain d'autres sirènes.

°°0°0°°

Le chapitre 7 est presque terminé...

donc, à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	8. Désordre

Bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^) à toutes et tous…

Voici donc, le chapitre 7… J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont mis cette fic dans leur favoris et leurs alertes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Hum… sinon, ben Vampire Knight n'est pas à moi, ça se saurait ! Ça appartient à Matsuri Hino (j'ai même plus besoin de regarder la couverture du manga ! J'fais des progrès ^^).

Petite note au passage : Je voulais vous dire que le chapitre 8 est au trois/quart finit mais, pour cause de… maladie, je vais devoir décaler la sortie à la semaine prochaine. Gomen… Pour vous donner, grosso modo, une idée de la longueur de la fic, il me reste entre 6 à 7 chapitres avant la fin, certains chapitres étant plus importants… Enfin, vous verrez ça très bientôt.

J'ai donné des prénoms aux parents de Zero… c'est ma pure invention, n'ayant trouvé nulle part l'information. Si leurs prénoms existent et que j'en ai connaissance, je modifierai ^^

Bêta lecture : Seeliah ! Merci, merci ^^

Chapitre VII

* * *

La vampiresse avait utilisé ses dons pour voler une voiture. Au fil de la traversée de la ville, l'angoisse l'avait quitté peu à peu, puis elle avait abandonné le véhicule non loin de l'hôtel. Elle avait dû utiliser une hypnose totale pour faire plier Takuma et son frère.

Yuki observait les deux humains du coin de l'œil. Ils suivaient sans brancher. Elle n'aimait pas l'expression fixe de leurs visages, pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité à se servir de son pourvoir pour arriver à destination, elle n'y avait même pas réfléchi un quart de seconde. Ils franchirent les portes de l'hôtel sans encombre. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, le hall était vide à son grand soulagement. Les yeux de Yuuki avaient déchiffré les lettres dorées du badge, l'employé s'appelait Jake. Elle demanda la clef de Zero.

L'homme releva la tête, surpris, et allait protester mais, Yuuki utilisa son pouvoir hypnotique sur lui également. L'exercice commençait à être difficile pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs sur plus d'une personne à la fois, peut-être sur deux personnes maximum. C'était une première d'utiliser ses talents sur trois personnes simultanément. La fatigue l'envahissait. Elle fut soulagée lorsque le regard vide, Jake tendit les clefs à la vampiresse et retourna à ses occupations, sans plus se préoccuper de leurs présences.

« Suivez-moi… »

Les deux hommes emboitèrent le pas de la jeune femme, sans broncher. Arrivée devant la porte de la suite, Yuuki poussa un léger soupir de soulagement. Elle observa les deux hommes en état second plantés au milieu du salon, un peu indécise sur le comportement à adopter. Takuma ne lui poserait pas de problème, enfin… elle supposait. Mais, quand était-il de son frère ? De toute façon, elle devait faire face. Zero comptait sur elle et ils auraient peu de temps pour quitter les lieux.

Yuuki libéra les hommes de son emprise hypnotique. Takuma se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je vous ai emmené dans la suite de Kiryu Zero. » Répondit sereinement Yuuki alors que son cœur tremblait d'appréhension.

— Où sont les autres ? Demanda Kaname presque froidement.

Yuuki leva les yeux vers son aîné et resta de marbre. Son silence était suffisamment évocateur pour les deux hommes. Takuma ouvrit de grands yeux, absolument incrédule. Kaname traversa le salon et se plaça devant sa sœur.

« Qu'est-il advenu de mon groupe de hunter ?

La brune fixa son frère sans broncher et déclara après quelques secondes.

« Je pense que tu connais la réponse… Il faut juste que tu l'admettes ! »

Kaname serra la mâchoire. Takuma rejoignit son chef et observa Yuuki avec une lueur incrédule dans le regard. Apparemment son cerveau refusait d'enregistrer l'information.

« C'est impossible, Sōen, Seiren, Hanab…

— Morts ! »

Takuma fronça les sourcils et déclara sombrement

« Lorsque je t'ai dit que je te suivrai… je ne pensais pas qu'il s'agirait de…

— Nous sommes des vampires ! Trancha Yuuki. Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous être rendu compte de notre nature…

— Tu es humaine ! » Objecta Kaname qui refusait d'admettre que sa sœur puisse se comparer au sang pur qui rodait actuellement dans la ville.

— Je ne le suis plus Kaname et depuis longtemps ! Takuma… lorsque nous avons discuté tout à l'heure, tu m'as affirmé que tu étais prêt à me suivre….

— Mais, sans pour autant tuer tous nos amis ! » Protesta le blond.

— Pourquoi m'a-t-il épargné ? » Demanda Kaname brutalement. « Apparemment, il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Takuma et cela ne semble pas le déranger alors… pourquoi moi ? Je n'…

— Tu es mon frère !

— Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » Rétorqua Kaname froidement. « Comme tu viens de le dire, tu n'es plus humaine et lui ne l'as jamais été…. Alors pourquoi ?

— Parce ce que…

— Tu es mon calice. » Coupa Zero calmement.

Tous se tournèrent vers la haute silhouette impassible debout prêt de la fenêtre. Les vêtements du vampire étaient en partie arrachés, brûlés et maculés de sang. Ses iris n'étaient plus dans les tons rouges mais, avaient reprit leurs habituels couleurs mercure.

Ce dernier plaça tranquillement un sac sur le sol. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il posa un regard serein sur le groupe qui le scrutait intensément mais, pas pour les même raisons. Il sentait la méfiance de Takuma, l'inquiétude de Yuuki et… les interrogations de Kuran ou presque…

Kaname était cloué sur place par la déclaration de Zero. Il observait les mouvements du vampire sans s'en rendre vraiment compte. Incapable d'analyser ce qu'il voyait. Zero le dévisageait sans animosité. Il resserra les poings et déglutit discrètement. Cette déclaration fracassante le perturbait. Il tentait de se reprendre mais, le regard de Zero l'engloutissait. Kaname n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'être un être individuel. Mais, d'appartenir et de ne faire qu'un avec le vampire. Il sentait presque le souffle du sang pur contre sa peau. Ses paupières se plissèrent ne laissant filtrer qu'un regard langoureux.

Takuma sortant de son habituelle réserve se plaça entre les deux hommes. Brisant ainsi, la contemplation devenu léthargique de Kaname. Ce dernier en aurait soupiré de soulagement. Il fronça les sourcils essayant de raccrocher toutes ses pensées entre elles.

« Et pour cette raison, vous avez épargné Kaname ?

— C'est pour la même raison que je te laisse en vie. Tu es toi-même le calice de Yuuki ! »

Un silence pesant prit place. Quand Kaname reprit la parole, sa voix grondait

« Vous avez éliminé tout un groupe de hunter sans sourciller. Et vous pensez sincèrement que nous allons rester proches de vous ? J'étais censé celui…

— Protéger ?

— Vous n'avez aucun remord ? S'énerva Takuma.

— En avez-vous quand vous éliminez des vampires ? » Déclara froidement Zero en retirant sa veste d'un geste nonchalant.

— Ce n'est pas la même chose ! » Protesta Takuma, « se sont des monstres et…

— Tout comme vous ! » Coupa une nouvelle fois Zero. « Nous ne faisons pas partit de la même espèce et ce qui vous répugne en nous… et normal pour nous ! Vous êtes ridicule avec vos faux remords et vos soit disant sentiments de culpabilité. Je n'en ai aucun… je suis un prédateur et vous avez choisit de vivre avec nous !

— Je n'ai pas eu ce choix ! » Réfuta Kaname.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, le hunter se retrouva projeté contre la paroi du mur. Le visage de Zero se trouvait à quelques millimètres du sien, la lueur dangereuse fit déglutir l'homme. Un froid glacial avait envahit brutalement la pièce, et un halo se forma autour de bouche de Kaname. Il tentait de se raccrocher à sa raison, refusant de céder à la panique.

Zero frotta son nez sur la joue du hunter, son souffle caressait sa joue. A la surprise de Kaname le visage du vampire était tiède. Il se raidit lorsque deux mains saisirent sa taille et l'obligèrent à se plaquer contre le corps aussi dur que de la pierre. Malgré lui, Kaname était bouleversé par le parfum particulier qui émanait du vampire. Sa voix joua avec ses nerfs.

« Tu veux incarner le rôle d'un humain valeureux ? Pourtant, tu trembles de peur à l'idée que je puisse t'ôter la vie… Non… je dirai que tu as confusément confiance car Yuuki est dans la même pièce que toi et que je n'oserai pas tenter quoique ce soit devant elle… mais, Yuuki… je peux la faire disparaitre !

— Faux ! » Répondit avec hardiesse Kaname en rivant son regard dans celui du vampire.

Son cœur battait régulièrement malgré son sentiment de panique grandissant. L'effort qu'il produisait pour rester maitre de lui-même était considérable. Zero Kiryu était nocif pour sa raison, pour autre chose également, mais il était dans l'impossibilité de le nommer. Ou plutôt, il le niait en bloc.

« C'est vrai… mais, toi… même si tu es mon calice… je n'ai pas encore bu ton sang. Tu ne m'es pas indispensable !

— Tuez-moi… » Souffla Kaname.

Zero observa entre ses paupières mi-closes le hunter, un fin sourire se forma quelques instants sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois, Zero sentait véritablement le trouble dans le cœur du brun. Il niait son attirance, ses émotions… C'était enivrant pour Zero, il touchait enfin cet être qui s'obstinait à vouloir être maître de lui-même.

Yuuki protesta mais, agacé et n'ayant finalement que faire des problèmes des humains… Zero se recula légèrement une lueur cruelle s'allumant dans son regard. Kaname eut peur pour la première fois. Il lisait très clairement dans les prunelles maintenant devenu grenat. Il tenta vainement de repousser le vampire, dont les canines s'allongeaient de manière inquiétante.

« Non… non… pas cela… » Chuchota Kaname.

Sa voix s'était éteinte dans la panique qui le submergeait. Mais, avant que qui que ce soit puisse réagir, Zero planta ses crocs dans la chair de Kuran. Kaname plia les genoux sous la douleur. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la chemise bleue du vampire au point de faire blanchir ses jointures. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour chercher de l'air. Zero sentit sur lui s'abattre quelque chose mais, il ne bougea pas un seul instant. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de Takuma qui venait d'abattre une chaise sur son dos. Il intima l'ordre à Yuuki de s'occuper du hunter le temps qu'il en finisse avec Kuran.

Mais, à sa surprise Yuuki bondit sur lui. Zero repoussa Kaname qui glissa sur le sol presque exsangue, d'un mouvement presque brutal, le vampire attrapa Yuuki à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur. Les rides qui plissaient son front firent tressaillir la brune. Jamais, elle n'avait vu le vampire si contrarié. Kaname posa une main faiblarde sur la main qui pendait le long du corps de Zero. Ce dernier baissa les yeux vers son calice.

« Laisse-là…

— Pour quelle raison ? » Interrogea le vampire froidement. « Elle n'a pas à se rebeller contre moi !

— Je… je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… »

Zero haussa un sourcil et observa la forme affaissée. Au travers les mèches brunes qui tombaient devant ses yeux, le vampire soutint le regard en partit suppliant et en partit déterminé. Le feu qui brûlait dans ces prunelles, fit tressaillir le vampire. Il le désirait et se sang qui circulait dans ses veines le grisait plus surement que n'importe quel alcool. Le vampire lâcha Yuuki.

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de tuer ton frère ! Occupe-toi de ce hunter qui tente de s'échapper ! »

Yuuki observa la pièce et ne vit nulle part Takuma. La jeune femme blêmit et sortit précipitamment paniquée, oubliant Zero et Kaname. Le vampire reporta son attention vers le hunter qui tenait toujours sa main. Toutefois, son visage contemplait le sol à présent. Zero resserra son étreinte autour des doigts du nouveau vampire. Kaname voulu redresser la tête mais, en était incapable à bout de force.

Zero s'accroupit à côté de l'ancien hunter et releva presque avec tendresse son visage qui se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres du sien. La fatigue vieillissait quelque peu les traits si fins de Kuran. Un pincement au cœur toucha le vampire qui lâcha la main de Kaname pour le soulever dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée. Il poussa la porte à double battant d'un coup de talon, cette dernière céda dans un bruit sinistre.

Un froncement de sourcil venait obscurcir les traits du vampire. Il déposa le corps de Kaname sur le matelas avec délicatesse. Son regard accrocha les yeux chocolat de son calice.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi Kiryu… sama ? »

Mais, les paupières de Kaname se fermaient. Zero se redressa et resta un long moment à observer le corps inerte de celui avec lequel, il venait de lier son destin. Le vampire se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas apprécié l'instant, le faisant comme s'il s'alimentait vulgairement. Il soupira et allongea un de ses ongles. Il se trancha le poignet et posa la cicatrice à même les lèvres entrouvertes de Kaname.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement pourtant bientôt deux mains saisirent le bras de Zero et plaquèrent la plaie sur les lèvres de l'apprenti vampire. Kiryu était très curieux, c'était la première fois qu'il transformait un humain et n'avait qu'une vague idée de la chose. Il grimaça bientôt devant la douleur cuisante. Si différente de celle qu'il avait éprouvé plus tôt lorsque Yuuki avait bu son sang. La sensation était insupportable et en même temps presque extatique.

Zero songea qu'il avait bien fait de boire tout ce sang plutôt. Il ne faiblit pourtant pas et observa la langue de Kaname caresser presque avec obscénité son poignet. Zero pourtant repoussa affectueusement et après un long moment son élève sur le matelas. Les yeux de Kaname arboraient encore leur teinte chocolat… la transformation se ferait petit à petit à présent. Il souhaitait juste que Kuran soit moins têtu que Yuuki et accepterait de se joindre à lui pour se sustenter. L'idée de partager ses chasses et ses nuits avec Kuran le fit frissonner de plaisir.

°°0°0°°

Yuuki ne voyait que les ombres des murs. L'escalier qu'avait emprunté Takuma lui permettait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Son cœur galopait aussi vite que le claquement des talons de son calice. Ichijo était catastrophé et perdu. Yuuki le ressentait tellement fortement. Elle devait le convaincre. Des larmes apparurent sur son visage brouillant sa vue.

La vision de Zero tenant son frère à bout de bras, l'enlaçant… la torturait en partie mais, c'est le fait que le vampire s'en soit prit à elle. Dans le regard mercure, elle n'avait pas lu la lueur de tendresse auquel elle était si habituée. Rien ! Un frisson glacé la traversa. Comment tout ceci était-il arrivé ? Elle savait qu'elle aimait Ichijo Takuma mais, ses sentiments pour Zero n'en était pas mort pour autant.

Dans son désespoir la jeune femme ralentit et rata une marche. Sa vision l'empêcha de voir quoique ce soit devant elle, et elle chuta lourdement sur la dalle de béton d'entre deux sols. Un sanglot s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle voulait Zero, elle voulait Takuma… et… son frère… elle voulait qu'il reste humain ! Yuuki laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant venant du profond de son être.

Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé un tel dénouement et tout se déroulait tellement vite au cours de cette nuit de sang. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle savait qu'elle était un monstre et d'autant plus en se souvenant des paroles de Takuma et Kaname… Que devait-elle faire à présent ? Rattraper Takuma pour voir le dégoût sur ses traits ? Jamais, il ne l'accepterait tel quelle était. Elle ne pouvait pas… elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Elle resta longuement allongée sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'aperçut d'une caresse légère dans ses cheveux. C'était doux et réconfortant à la fois. La vampiresse leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de Takuma.

« I-Ichijo ?

— Je ne peux pas te laisser… j'en suis incapable Yuuki ! »

Et avant qu'elle s'en aperçoive, la jeune femme se laissa étouffer dans une étreinte passionnée. La tête de Takuma reposait sur son épaule.

« Transforme-moi, fait de moi ce que tu veux… je te suivrai jusqu'en enfer Yuuki ! Chuchota Takuma.

— Ichijo… » Souffla la jeune femme en refermant ses bras autour des épaules du blond.

Yuuki se pelotonna contre le buste de Takuma trouvant le réconfort d'une étreinte aimante. Elle était affectueuse, tendre et amoureuse tout à la fois et tellement forte. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Zero… le regard de Yuuki s'obscurcit légèrement.

°°0°0°°

Kaname s'endormit une nouvelle fois. Zero ne s'attarda pas et il regagna le salon ou l'attendait Yuuki et Takuma. Ce dernier semblait s'être calmé. Zero intercepta un regard de Yuuki, il vit de la méfiance et cela le blessa. Mais, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé.

« Yuuki… va te rafraichir… » Suggéra Zero.

Le visage de la vampiresse était maculé de sang. Son expression larmoyante lui donnait une mine pathétique. Voyant le regard méfiant de la jeune femme, Zero cru bon d'ajouter.

« Je ne ferai strictement rien à Takuma Ichijo… de toute façon, c'est au-dessus de mes forces…

— Kaname ? Interrogea brutalement Yuuki comme sortant d'un rêve.

— Il est allongé sur mon lit. Il se repose… Tu pourras aller le voir tout à l'heure, si tu le souhaites»

La proposition rassura Yuuki qui retrouvait le Zero qu'elle avait toujours connu. Définitivement rassurée, elle quitta le vampire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

« Il… n'est plus humain… n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Takuma hésitant.

— D'ici quelques heures… il ne le sera plus !

— Vous ne lui avez même pas demandé de choisir… » Constata le blond en dévisageant incrédule le vampire.

Zero n'avait pas envie de répondre et il s'installa sur un fauteuil aux couleurs dorés et capitonné. Il soupira entre ses lèvres et son regard se reporta sur le petit bar du fond qu'il fixa intensément quelques secondes. Takuma s'aperçut brutalement une bouteille doré entre les longs doigts fins du vampire. Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Zero but une large gorgée de Golden Strike et montra la canette à Takuma dans un geste d'invitation.

Ichijo observait les paillettes d'or qui maculait maintenant les lèvres du vampire. Il secoua la tête pour décliner l'offre. Zero prit la parole faisant sursauter le hunter.

« Je vais aller réserver une suite pour toi et Yuuki. Demain, nous aurons à parler très sérieusement. Enfin, demain soir. J'ai besoin de me reposer, tout comme Kuran Kaname… »

Yuuki vint se joindre à eux et elle vit immédiatement que son ancien petit ami était au bout du rouleau. Elle s'approcha et demanda presque timidement

« Je peux faire quelque chose… Kiryu-sama ? »

Zero leva un sourcil surpris et secoua la tête. Il déclara d'une voix lasse

« Appelle-moi Zero… Yuuki ! Je ne suis pas ton maitre. Va à la réception et réserve-toi une chambre pour toi et Takuma Ichijo, je me sens… fatigué. Vous viendrez nous rejoindre ici demain soir. J'ai besoin de me reposer et ton frère aussi. »

Yuuki se redressa et tendit sa main à Takuma. Ce dernier hésita et finalement enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent son salon et Zero ferma les yeux. Le vampire ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé par les efforts considérables qu'il avait du fournir durant ses douze dernières heures.

°°0°0°°

Zero se sentait merveilleusement bien. L'odeur qui l'entourait était apaisante et si… sensuelle et grisante. Ses doigts cherchèrent la chaleur et ils rencontrèrent un tissu qui cachait un buste ferme. La bouche du vampire s'entrouvrit pour laisser échapper un gémissement de contentement.

Kaname observa le vampire qui dormait dans le creux de ses bras, confiant. Ce constat le toucha plus qu'il ne pourrait l'exprimer par des mots. Et dire qu'une heure plus tôt, une douleur s'était répercutée dans tout son être. Il s'était sentit mourir inexorablement. Il avait cherché la salle de bain alors qu'il n'y voyait presque plus. Sa tête était martelée par un effroyable mal de tête. Il avait eut l'impression de devenir fou. Lorsqu'il l'avait enfin trouvé, il s'était s'effondré sur les toilettes. Il s'était vidé longuement. Apparemment tout ce qui était organique et en « vie » quittait son corps. Ce dernier avait tremblé violemment comme sous l'effet d'une quelconque drogue.

Zero remua dans son sommeil s'accrochant un peu plus à lui, le ramenant brièvement à la réalité. Son regard s'attarda sur la joue du vampire. Puis sa vision se brouilla à nouveau pour replongé dans ses souvenirs encore vifs. Il était étourdit par tous les changements qui s'était produit en lui.

Il s'était levé un quart d'heure plus tard, ou plutôt se laissa glisser sur le sol. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se redresser. Une multitude d'odeur assaillait ses sens olfactifs. Tous se détachaient avec une précision infernale. Kaname avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Sa vision était assaillit par un kaléidoscope qui l'éblouissait au point qu'un gémissement lui échappa des lèvres. Des bruits multiples comme celui de la circulation, le grattement de petites pattes, le battement de cœurs d'humains et d'autres dont il était incapable de donner un nom tellement ils étaient nombreux.

Il s'était évanouit sous le nombre incroyable d'informations qu'il enregistrait inconsciemment. Même maintenant… Son regard s'abaissa à nouveau sur le dormeur qui frottait son nez contre son épaule. Son sens du toucher était également affecté. Tout était démultiplié. Son regard s'attarda sur les détails de la boucle accrochée à l'oreille de Zero. Il n'arrivait pas à en saisir tous les particularités, pourtant, il savait qu'il en discernait plus que sa vision d'humain ne lui aurait permis en pleine nuit.

Les pensées de Kaname se reportèrent au moment où il avait finit sous la douche, y restant longuement. Le clapotis de l'eau avait apaisé ses nerfs à vif. Le flot tiède avait massé ses muscles raidit par sa crise. Il avait constaté et à sa grande consternation avant de monter dans le bac de douche qu'une fine pellicule de sang le couvrait entièrement. Kaname ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et personne pour le lui expliquer. Il avait fixé soulagé, l'évacuation de l'hémoglobine dans le siphon.

Kaname s'était sentit « revivre » en sortant de la douche. Il avait enfilé un peignoir blanc et beige de l'hôtel et avait traversé le salon pour regagner la chambre. C'est là, qu'il avait vu Zero Kiryu allongé en partie sur le fauteuil. Des cadavres de bouteilles l'encerclaient. Sa chemise largement ouverte sur son torse, la tête penchée en avant, le vampire lui avait semblé inoffensif.

Kaname avait ressentit de la haine. Un flot brutal d'émotions contradictoires l'avait traversé et une douleur tout aussi soudaine l'avait transpercée. Il en avait perdu l'équilibre et était tombé sur le sol. Il avait reprit difficilement son calme. Kaname s'était redressé tant bien que mal et il avait tenté de rester calme. A sa surprise aucune nouvelle souffrance ne vint le parcourir. Il traversa la pièce et lorsqu'il se trouva en face de son maitre, l'attraction fut si forte qu'il du reprendre son haleine.

Quel étrange sentiment, songea le vampire. Il était fasciné par la beauté classique de Zero. Kaname se pencha et caressa le visage du bout des doigts. Le velouté de sa peau le surpris. Son épiderme était si lisse et si fine qu'il ne percevait aucune aspérité. Kaname avait retiré sa main précipitamment en songeant qu'il venait de franchir un interdit. Les battements de son cœur s'était accéléré dans sa cage thoracique, le rendant un peu plus mal à l'aise.

La fatigue l'avait gagné à nouveau mais, il se sentait indécis. Devait-il laisser Zero ici ? Sa raison lui avait hurlé « oui » mais, une autre conscience le poussa à soulever le corps de son maitre. Il traversa chancelant la pièce, avec le corps endormis de Zero.

Une fois allongé, Kaname prit son temps pour étudier chaque trait, chaque ride, chaque expression qui traversait le visage peu expressif de Zero lorsqu'il était éveillé. Son esprit tourbillonnait. Et maintenant, il soulevait les mèches argent du bout de ses doigts. Il se l'avoua enfin… Certes, il avait été surpris par sa transformation si rapide en vampire, Kiryu l'avait fait de façon si cavalière mais, il l'avait désiré !

Kaname se laissa tomber sur le dos. Ses yeux parcouraient les ombres qui dansaient sur le plafond sans les voir. Sa vision transformée lui permettait de remarquer les détails qu'un humain n'aurait jamais pu apercevoir en pleine nuit. Il avait l'impression que peu à peu, il y voyait de nuit comme en plein jour. Ce qui lui fit craindre les rayons du soleil... Une chose était sûre, c'est que tout s'affinait, qu'il éprouvait moins de douleurs, que son cerveau filtrait tout ce qu'il voyait, entendait, sentait aussi bien physiquement ou olfactivement.

Qu'allait-il se passer pour lui à présent ? Il ne se transformerait pas en Level E… grâce à Zero. Il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Kaname lui en était reconnaissant. Le nouveau vampire glissa sur le drap et posa son front contre celui de Zero qui ne bronchait toujours pas.

Pour la première fois, Kaname se sentait véritablement vulnérable. Quel comportement devait-il avoir ? Sa vie dépendait de celle de Zero… Cette réflexion le plongea dans un abîme de réflexions. Il finit par s'endormir, incertain de son avenir, incertain du monde dans lequel il était entré…

°°0°0°°

_Mon cœur bat précipitamment et je me précipite en bas des marches. J'entends derrière l'éclat de voix de mon frère. C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression d'en connaître une autre de lui, plus âgée, plus posée. Mais en cet instant, Kaname est d'humeur taquine. _

_« Yuuki ! Je vais t'attraper et tu vas voir ! Lance mon aîné. _

— _Tu ne cours pas assez vite Kaname… Tu ne pourras jamais me rattraper ! »_

_Forte de mes convictions, je cours de toutes mes jambes au risque de déraper lorsque j'aborde un des virages des longs couloirs de la demeure. La réverbération du soleil sur la neige qui couvre le sol à l'extérieur de la maison, rend la lumière devant moi presque aveuglante. Les hautes portes fenêtres se succèdent dans les couloirs ceignant la grande cour intérieure. _

_J'entends le claquement des talons de Kaname derrière moi. Il se rapproche dangereusement et malgré mon souffle cours, j'arrache mes dernières forces pour creuser la distance entre nous. Je me rends compte brutalement que je viens de franchir les portes des appartements privés de nos parents. J'ai une fraction de seconde d'hésitation et pourtant, oubliant l'interdit, je me précipite à l'intérieur en faisant abstraction de l'avertissement de Kaname. Lui ne me suis pas. _

_Je cherche la protection de ma mère. Je sais, que je ne suis plus assez petite pour le faire encore mais je m'en fiche… Je me précipite dans la chambre parentale avec un éclat de rire et je me fige. Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise et…_

°°0°0°°

Yuuki se redressa brutalement. Elle serait convulsivement les draps dans ses mains. Elle tourna son visage vers l'horloge. Il n'était que cinq heure du matin. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle essaya de se débarrasser des brumes de son sommeil. Yuuki tenta en vint de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vu mais, rien ne voulait franchir les obstacles à sa mémoire.

La voix de Takuma à la porte la fit sursauter. Elle leva un regard désemparé vers l'humain qui la rejoignait sur le bord du lit.

« Tu as hurlé… Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Les yeux de Yuuki semblaient obscurcit par une brume rouge. Le chagrin qu'il semblait contenir toucha Takuma et d'un geste tendre, il enveloppa les épaules de la jeune femme dans une douce étreinte. Yuuki enfouit son visage contre l'épaule d'Ichijo, ses mains lâchèrent les draps pour s'accrocher à sa veste de pyjama. Son odeur rassurante, l'apaisa. A présent, elle n'était plus sûre de son rêve, mais étais-ce un rêve ? Il ressemblait maintenant beaucoup plus à un cauchemar !

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ou d'autre chose ? Proposa Takuma prêt à se lever.

— Non ! » Hurla Yuuki.

Surpris, Ichijo baissa son regard vers la vampiresse qui le fixait avec des grands yeux suppliants. Voyant la lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard vert, elle demanda d'une petite voix.

« Reste… reste avec moi… »

Takuma hésita et finalement, ne pouvant résister à la supplique de la jeune femme, il poussa gentiment Yuuki.

« Fais-moi un peu de place… »

Yuuki se décala et s'allongea à nouveau. A peine Takuma posa la tête sur l'oreiller que la vampiresse lui sauta au cou, se blottissant contre lui. Ichijo hésita puis enlaça à nouveau la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira de satisfaction et se rendormit presque instantanément. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Takuma.

Il était incapable de dormir. Des quatre présents dans le groupe, il était maintenant le seul humain. Incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à Yuuki. Déboussolé par ce qui était arrivé à Kuran qui semblait auparavant intouchable. En une seule nuit, son destin avait basculé. Son cœur se serra en songeant à Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Rima, Ruka et les autres…. Il repoussa son sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne devait pas en avoir.

Takuma baissa les yeux sur le visage crispé de Yuuki. Les faibles gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres lui indiquaient qu'elle vivait un nouveau cauchemar. De quoi un vampire pouvait avoir t-il peur ? Quand il songeait à la puissance de Kiryu… cela le laissait songeur.

°°0°0°°

Le paysage défilait derrière la vitre arrière de la voiture. Ichiru croisa ses jambes avec élégance et en profita pour observer les derniers pavillons d'humains qui bordaient la route. Bientôt, le véhicule prendrait la route sinueuse qui mènerait jusqu'au manoir de la famille Kiryu.

Le jeune homme attrapa un livre sur le siège arrière qu'il avait rejeté plus tôt. Il tenta une énième fois de concentrer son attention dessus. Son esprit revenait un peu trop souvent sur le visage déformé de son frère. Il l'avait laissé mort, là-bas à la Nouvelle Orléans. Sa mère ne manquerait pas de lui faire des reproches. Ses doigts se crispèrent et comme plus tôt son esprit refusa de s'attarder sur les mots alignés devant lui.

Il détestait la faiblesse de son frère ! Ses parents n'en avaient qu'après lui… alors que c'était lui… Ichiru Kiryu, le vampire de sang pur le plus fort dans cette famille. Zero attirait l'attention et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ! Il était fragile et tous le trouvait « mignon »… mais, ils étaient jumeaux, bon sang ! Pourquoi ne regardaient-ils tous que Zero ?

Zero, Zero, Zero… c'était une calamité ! Ichiru abattit son poing sur le montant de la vitre manquant d'exploser cette dernière. Ce bâtard était sur les routes depuis des années. Il refusait d'ailleurs de rentrer au manoir. Sa mère se faisait un sang d'encre pour lui une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi ne baissait-elle jamais ses si beaux yeux sur lui ? Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle pour un faible sans valeur ?

Toutes ces années avant de pouvoir choper son jumeau et de l'exploser comme il l'avait toujours souhaité ! Ichiru soupira et passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffants presque rageusement. Alors pourquoi s'était-il sentit triste lorsqu'il avait lâché le corps sans vie de Zero dans cette ruelle ? Pourquoi avait-il eu envie de l'étreindre avec tendresse ? Il ignorait à quelle catégorie de sentiments appartenait l'affection et la tendresse. Il refusait d'ailleurs de s'encombrer à une quelconque émotion qui pourrait le fragiliser… encore ce mot ! Ichiru jura entre ses dents. La couleur de ses yeux se modifia.

Le vampire releva la tête en remarquant brutalement l'arrêt du véhicule. L'escalier circulaire qui donnait sur deux lourdes portes était fermés. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. Le chauffeur n'avait pas attendu et avait déjà déposé sa valise sur les gravillons. Le vampire descendit de la voiture calmement, malgré son agitation intérieure. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser le passage à sa mère. Cette dernière dévala les marches, folle de joie... Enfin en apparence. Car, il la soupçonnait de surtout vouloir savoir où il avait disparut durant ses longs mois d'absence.

« Ichiru… je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi rapidement. » S'exclama Shina Kiryu, ravie. Ichiru haussa un sourcil moqueur.

— J'ai terminé ce que j'avais à faire ! »

Sa mère pila sur la dernière marche et observa son fils aîné attentivement. Le détachement et la froideur dont faisait toujours preuve Ichiru l'étonnait. Quelque part, cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Zero aurait esquissé au moins un sourire et aurait ouvert ses bras. Non, Ichiru était fermé et ne semblait pas disposé à laisser entrer qui que ce soit dans son univers.

« Qu'avais-tu à faire ? Interrogea Shina méfiante.

— J'ai retrouvé Zero…

— Vraiment ? » S'exclama sa mère visiblement émue.

Shina rejoignit rapidement Ichiru, les mains posées sur son cœur. La lueur d'espoir et de joie qui brillait dans son regard mercure si semblable à celui des jumeaux, troubla le vampire.

« Oui…

— Comment va-t-il ? A-t-il comme projet de rentrer à la maison ? T'a-t-il parlé de nous et….

— Je l'ai tué ! »

A peine eut-il terminé qu'une formidable gifle s'abattit sur sa joue. Si un simple humain avait dû encaisser le coup, il en serait mort, la tête arrachée du tronc prématurément. Ichiru se contenta de tourner légèrement le visage. Son regard lui, ne quittait pas celui de sa mère. L'atmosphère devint sombre et les yeux autrefois mercure, avait pris une teinte pourpre.

« Qu'as-tu fais à Zero ? » Gronda la vampiresse. « Qu'as-tu fait à _mon_ fils ?

— Je l'ai _é-li-mi-né_… » Ichiru prit un malin plaisir à détaché chaque syllabe. Il continua comme si de rien n'étais. « Comment peux-tu aimer un faible comme lui ? Quoiqu'il se soit bien défendu quand j'y repense…

Ichiru s'arrêta dans sa diatribe en voyant la modification qui s'opérait sur les traits de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils. Avait-il raté un épisode ? Aritomo Kiryu apparu soudain dans son champ de vision. Son père avait une mine préoccupée et demanda sombrement

« Puis-je connaître la raison de cet éclat ?

— J'ai tué Zero ! » Affirma calmement Ichiru.

Aritomo haussa un sourcil et observa son fils incrédule. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, se fut Shina qui reprit la parole.

« Zero est vivant et même bien vivant !

— Il est mort ! » Objecta Ichiru.

Shina se redressa et repoussa ses mèches qui s'étaient dispersées sur ses épaules dans son mouvement de colère. Ses gestes étaient gracieux et lents, contrairement à quelques secondes plus tôt. Ichiru dévisageait sa mère comme si elle était folle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière quitta le perron pour regagner le vestibule de la maison. Ichiru suivit sa mère perplexe et protesta consterné.

« C'est impossible ! Lorsque je l'ai quitté son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien et j'ai broyé son corps. Il ne restait aucune étincelle de vie à l'intérieur de lui ! J'ai vérifié et je ne me trompe jamais. Comment oses-tu prétendre une chose pareille ?

— Il est vivant ! » Répliqua sa mère sans se retourner.

Elle montait à présent le large escalier central pour regagner ses appartements. Ichiru se tourna vers son père. Ce dernier se dirigeait tranquillement quand à lui vers le salon.

« Tu la crois ? S'étonna Ichiru.

— Sache qu'une mère sait toujours si ses enfants sont vivants ou morts. Si ta mère dit que Zero est vivant, c'est qu'il l'est tout simplement ! »

Ichiru resta figé dans le hall du manoir. Le domestique derrière lui remontait sa valise. Il se trouva rapidement seul. Son esprit travaillait à toute vitesse. Zero était vivant ! Il avait survécu ! Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé pareil scénario. Il s'aperçut qu'une vague de joie intense le traversait. Ichiru s'étonna qu'il ne s'agisse pas de contrariété plutôt. Mécaniquement, il rejoignit ses appartements.

Que devait-il faire à présent ? Il pensait avoir éliminé un obstacle à son bonheur et voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'il n'avait fait que l'affaiblir. Quoique… il était vivant et ça, il n'en revenait pas. Zero n'était pas aussi vulnérable qu'il le pensait. Il avait trouvé la ressource pour survivre. Ichiru ne savait pas comment, mais, il y était parvenu.

Le vampire traversa sa chambre pour se jeter sur son matelas. Il lova son menton dans le pli de son coude. Ichiru se remémora son combat avec son jumeau. Un lent sourire releva la commissure de ses lèvres. Zero valait peut-être la peine qu'il soit son frère après tout… Il allait se reposer quelques jours et il partirait à nouveau à sa recherche. Il n'avait jamais cherché réellement à savoir qui il était… préférant le mépriser. Mais, cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il voulait savoir comment il s'en était sortit !

Et puis, peut-être que sa mère se rapprocherait de lui ? Après tout… elle l'avait giflé. C'était autre chose que son regard faussement bienveillant, où cet amour de bon ton quelle tenait à afficher quelque soit les circonstances ! Elle avait manifesté un intérêt réel… Sa joue cuisait encore d'ailleurs mais, il s'en moquait. Ichiru caressa l'intérieur de cette dernière avec sa langue. Il grimaça. Sa mère avait une bonne détente ! Ichiru bascula et fixa le plafond intensément… Il lui tardait de repartir à présent.

°°0°0°°

à bientôt pour la suite


	9. Révélations

Bonjour (ou bonsoir ^^) à toutes et tous…

Voici un nouveau chapitre de VK... Je remercie Manono89 et Seeliah pour leurs reviews ^^

Disclamer : Matsuri Hino est la propriétaire de Vampire Knight et de ses bishos

Bêta lecture : Seeliah ! Merci, merci ^^ (t'as tous les rôles supportrice, coatch et bêta toi ! mdr)

à bientôt pour la suite

Enchainés : Chapitre VIII

* * *

Le lendemain, Takuma se réveilla en premier. Il observa le corps endormis de Yuuki dans ses bras. Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise. Coincé entre trois vampires. Toutefois, il se voyait mal s'éloigner de la jeune femme. Il avait faim et la vampiresse ne semblait pas sur le point de vouloir se lever. Cela devait être identique pour Zero et Kaname. Il s'extirpa du lit et de l'étreinte dans lequel il était prisonnier et quitta discrètement la chambre.

Il composa le numéro de la réception et commanda un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Il n'allait pas se laisser mourir de faim. En attendant que la jeune femme se réveille et surtout avant de se sustenter, l'homme se dirigea vers la salle de bain et sa douche opéra un miracle sur ses muscles endoloris et sur son humeur. Tout lui paraissait plus clair. Takuma se dirigea vers la valise qu'avait faire pour lui Zero. Il se changea et il se sentit revivre en enfilant ses vêtements propres et frais.

Un bruit discret à la porte le sortit de ses songeries et il ouvrit avec confiance. Un Groom se tenait à la porte avec un charriot abondamment garnis. L'estomac de Takuma émit un bruit de protestation en voyant l'alignement de victuaille. Cela amena un sourire à l'employé qui s'inclina et disparu rapidement. Takuma poussa le charriot dans la chambre et s'installa confortablement. Il se servit un café qu'il se mit à siroter.

Qu'allait-il se passer pour lui à présent ? Il en était certain, il serait lui-même transformé en vampire à plus ou moins court terme… Il savait que Yuuki ne pourrait pas le faire, donc, il ne lui restait plus que l'option Kiryu Zero. Toutefois, le vampire venait de convertir Kaname… il ne pourrait pas se charger de sa mutation ! Même s'il ne connaissait pas les Level A… non, il préféra sang pur… donc, même s'il ne connaissait pas ses vampires nobles, il était certain pour lui qu'il était impossible pour le moment au vampire de s'occuper de lui.

Il songea à Yuuki et se demanda après une longue réflexion, qui avait pu transformer la jeune femme. Se n'était pas Zero. Mais, les sangs purs n'étaient pas des milliers sur la planète. S'il en avait cru les rapports de l'organisation, ils étaient tout au plus une petite centaine. Les Level B et C étaient plus nombreux quoiqu'ils ne dépassent pas eux-mêmes le millier, les deux classes confondus. Par contre, les Level D et E étaient très nombreux !

Inconsciemment Takuma était soulagé que Kaname ne puisse pas devenir un Level E… il était certain sans avoir vu l'échange que Kiryu avait fait le nécessaire pour que Kuran ne devienne pas fou. Ce vampire était très dangereux mais, quelque chose chez lui était… humain ! Il pouvait se montrer cruel, il frissonna quant au sort qui avait été réservé à ses amis mais, il avait pris sous son aile Yuuki et ne l'avait jamais abandonné… il l'avait « sauvé » pour l'instant d'une transformation totale en bête primaire. Le vampire n'aimait pas les humains, mais, il n'aimait pas non plus que l'on touche à ceux qu'il considérait comme un des siens.

Takuma observa les victuailles et son choix se porta sur des toasts. Il ne savait pas quand, les vampires penseraient à lui, lui permettant de se sustenter. Ce qui était clair pour Takuma c'est que Kiryu prendrait soin de lui, même s'il n'était qu'humain et faible par conséquence. Le blond s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, songeur. Où toute cette histoire allait le mener ? Ces choix, il les avait fait en toute connaissance de cause ou presque. Mais, maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

°°0°0°°

Zero se réveilla le premier. Il resta un long moment allongé n'osant bouger, ni même regarder à côté de lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Avait-il perdu la raison ? Il avait donné son sang à Yuuki et peu de temps après à son frère… Il aurait pu en mourir. Il était épuisé physiquement et moralement. Zero eut un délicieux frisson Kuran Kaname lui appartenait à présent.

Consciemment, il ne savait pas pourquoi cette idée lui plaisait à ce point. Le vampire tourna son visage vers celui qui reposait à quelques centimètres du sien. Une impression étrange le traversa. Zero se redressa un peu mal à l'aise avec ses sentiments qui le parcourait pour la première fois et resta assis quelques instants sur le bord du lit méditatif. Ses pensées devinrent plus sombres. Oui, il avait transformé Kuran mais, il ne s'était pas tout à fait remis de sa confrontation avec Ichiru. Il devenait véritablement fou. Enfin, il n'allait pas se plaindre maintenant, ce qui était fait ne pouvait plus être défait.

Le vampire se leva en évitant de déranger Kuran dans son sommeil. Il en était persuadé, l'homme allongé n'avait pas du passé une nuit de tout repos. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, il lui semblait s'être endormi dans le salon. Zero traversa la chambre et constata les bouteilles alignées en désordre autour du fauteuil, Kaname avait du le transporter dans la chambre. Le vampire tourna son visage vers le lit où la silhouette de l'ancien humain dormait toujours.

S'il voulait le protéger, lui, Yuuki et Takuma, il devait vite reprendre des forces ! Zero se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'enferma. Quand il sortit une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il observa le ciel quelques instants. Le soleil était caché par d'épais nuages. Si les dieux ou les démons étaient avec lui ce jour, il devait en profiter. Sa faiblesse ne lui permettait pas de s'exposer. Il franchit la fenêtre après s'être assuré de ne pas attiré l'attention, grimpa la façade telle une araignée. Son regard se porta loin, il devait s'éloigner de la ville, s'il voulait ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Une épidémie d'incidents qui émailleraient la ville de façon si rapproché risquait de susciter la suspicion.

Ils étaient trois vampires à présent et bientôt… quatre ! La transformation de Takuma devait se faire rapidement. Lui seul ne pourrait pas aider un humain et deux vampires de type Level D… Enfin, surtout s'il rencontrait des sangs purs comme lui. Zero ne se posa pas plus de question et fendit l'air pour trouver quelques proies qui pourraient lui redonner suffisamment de force.

L'air fouetta le visage du vampire. Personne ne connaissait sa faculté de voler. Il faut dire qu'il l'utilisait si peu, préférant les déplacements rapides à pieds. Il faut dire que ce mode de déplacement le fatiguait particulièrement et là, il jetait ses dernières forces pour s'éloigner de la ville. Le regard du vampire devint grenat, sa vision s'adapta à sa vitesse de déplacement et il attrapa ses proies en plein vol, les laissant pour morte quelques kilomètres du lieu où il les avait harponné.

Lorsque le vampire cessa sa course folle, il s'arrêta au milieu d'une forêt. Zero était si excité que le moindre bruit prenait des proportions inquiétantes. Sa vision ne cessait de faire des zooms sur le monde des insectes pour ensuite se rétablir avec une rapidité déconcertante à celui d'un « humain ». Le vampire se sentait le besoin de hurler comme l'aurait fait un vulgaire loup-garou. Sa langue lécha ses lèvres maculées de sang. Il devait se calmer car s'il rentrait dans cet état, il serait capable de tuer Kaname, Yuuki et Takuma. Cette chasse aveugle, faite dans un quasi silence et de manière si spectaculaire comblait ses instincts animaux.

Le vampire marcha avec grâce au milieu d'arbres centenaires et frappa l'un d'entre eux avec force l'abattant par la même occasion. Zero resta un long moment dans ce lieu serein qui l'incitait à se reprendre. Il devait penser à nourrir Yuuki et… Kaname ! Il irait voler quelques poches de sang à l'hôpital central. Le vampire soupira. Il détestait se transformer en un vulgaire voleur. Se rabaisser ainsi… si Ichiru avait connaissance de ce fait, il n'hésiterait pas à se moquer impitoyablement de lui.

°°0°0°°

Kaname gagna le salon et trouva Zero devant la table basse, posant des poches de sang. Le vampire tourna son visage vers le brun. Il croisa son regard impassible et fut subjugué quelques secondes oubliant le lieu où il se trouvait. Il se reprit et cacha son trouble derrière un froncement de sourcil.

« Je t'ai apporté du sang pour te nourrir. Je suis déjà passé voir Yuuki… je l'ai laissé seule avec Takuma. Ils avaient apparemment besoin de se parler.

— Pourquoi ? »

La question ne portait pas sur la nourriture mais, sur le geste du vampire. Zero leva un sourcil ne comprenant pas visiblement la question. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier ! Pour la première fois, Kaname sentit l'esprit de Zero le fouiller. Il rejeta l'intrusion, le vampire parut surpris.

« Je te suggère de manger… nous allons discuter ensemble ici, tous ensemble d'ici une petite heure. Suggéra le sang-pur.

— Je… je n'ai pas très faim… » avoua Kaname sans mentir.

Zero fronça les sourcils et déclara froidement

« Je te conseille de t'alimenter… Je crains pour la vie de Takuma-kun si tu ne le fais pas ! Tu n'as pas envie de sang, car il s'agit de poche d'hémoglobine… c'est moins… appétissant, j'en conviens. Mais, quand tu seras suffisamment fort, je t'emmènerai avec moi dans mes chasses. »

En disant cela, le vampire s'était approché et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Kaname. Les doigts fins du vampire parcouraient les épaules du brun. Le cœur de Kaname se mi à battre plus vite. Le désir de Zero était évident, voir palpable. Son corps frôlait le sien, diffusant une certaine chaleur à celui de Kuran. Il chuchota contre son oreille.

« J'aimerai tellement que tu… viennes avec moi… »

Kaname était désarçonné. Il n'avait jamais songé à cette partie de sa nouvelle vie. Un frisson parcourut le brun, en sentant le souffle du vampire contre sa nuque. Il presque morsure de Zero mais, le vampire disparu en une fraction de seconde pour se réfugier devant la fenêtre. Kaname qui pensait avoir développé une vue amplifiée constata qu'il n'était pas suffisamment observateur pour capter les mouvements de son maitre.

« Mange Kuran… kun… »

Kaname observa les poches et s'approcha presque à contrecœur. Il souleva d'un air circonspect la nourriture et l'observa attentivement. Zero chuchota mais, Kaname l'entendit comme s'il lui avait parlé au creux de l'oreille.

« L'appétit vient en mangeant Kaname… je t'en prie… »

Kaname fut troublé. Son regard glissa vers Zero qui fixait l'extérieur d'un air absent. Sans y songer, Kaname admira le profil qui se détachait au contre-jour. Il était tellement bouleversé lorsque le vampire se trouvait en sa présence. L'était-il autant ? Ce a quoi répondit à haute voix, faisant sursauter Kaname.

« Oui… tout autant que toi… Ton parfum, ton corps, tout ce qui fait toi… me perturbe, me trouble, m'irrite et pourtant, j'ai gouté à ton sang me liant à toi… et ce définitivement. Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi Kuran Kaname… »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le temps sembla suspendre son vol. Aucun des deux hommes ne bougea pourtant, Kaname sentait la présence autour de lui de son maitre, lui faisant baisser les yeux de bien-être, transporter par le parfum qu'il sentait, qui le pénétrait, qui l'émouvait au plus profond de lui. Jamais, Kaname ne pourrait se remettre d'une telle présence. Il était troublé par le vampire au-delà de l'entendement humain. Inconsciemment, les bras de Kaname se resserrèrent autour de lui. Son expression se fit languissante presque désespéré.

Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, il rencontra le regard grenat de Zero Kiryu. Son expression était pleine de désir, sa bouche était entrouverte, laissant échapper une légère expiration. Ils étaient séparés par une distance de quatre mètres et pourtant, Kaname avait l'impression que Zero se trouvait contre lui. Le caressant, sentant sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle contre ses cheveux, Kaname sentit sa gorge se nouer sous la passion dévorante qui explosa en lui à cet instant.

Lentement, le brun traversa la pièce pour rejoindre le vampire, voulant qu'il le tienne réellement entre ses bras. Hypnotisé, se trouvant presque en état léthargique… ensorceler par les yeux pourpres. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors qu'il défaisait les premiers boutons de son col pour dénuder sa gorge. Il voulait appartenir à Kiryu. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée. A peine fut-il à porter de main, que Zero l'attrapa et le serra contre… enfouissant son visage contre la base de sa nuque.

« Je… ne peux pas te mordre…. Tu es faible, Kaname…

— Je ne sais pas… ce qui me traverse. Je veux t'appartenir… Kiryu Zero… » Souffla difficilement Kaname.

Zero fit un effort sur lui-même et fit en sorte qu'il sorte Kaname de sa transe.

« Mange avant que je t'oblige à le faire… si tu veux m'appartenir, devient plus fort Kaname ! »

Zero s'éloigna une nouvelle fois. Mais, fit en sorte que Kaname ne puisse le suivre, le laissant seul dans le petit salon. Kuran resta seul hébété dans la pièce.

°°0°0°°

Takuma observa Yuuki qui se nourrissait. Sa compagne avait refusé qu'il parte alors qu'elle recevait les poches d'hémoglobines par Zero. La vampiresse avait arrêté son ancien amant, en le retenant par la manche de sa veste.

« Zero… je n'aurai plus besoin que tu chasses pour moi. A présent... je sais me débrouiller seule. » Elle eut un petit sourire et ajouta « Je te remercie pour ce repas…

— Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

— Pour chasser ?

— Oui…

— Non… je… je préfère le faire seule. »

Les deux vampires s'étaient scrutés un instant. Zero perçut la gêne chez Yuuki. Le noble repoussa les cheveux de la jeune femme, comme pour mieux plongé son regard dans le sien. Après quelques secondes Zero déclara

« Je t'attends dans moins d'une heure, nous avons à discuter très sérieusement si nous voulons retrouver ton maitre !

— Hai ! »

Zero quitta la pièce, sans rien ajouté. Une fois seuls, Yuuki avait suggéré à Takuma qu'il la laisse seule.

« Je choisit de rester à tes côtés…

— Tu n'as pas… peur Ichijo ?

— Peur ? Répéta le blond. Je dirai… Terrifié ! Mais, j'ai fait mon choix… »

Yuuki traversa la pièce et posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Takuma. Yuuki percevait malgré les paroles du jeune homme, de réelles vagues de tendresses lui parvenir. Elle caressa sa joue d'une main, avec douceur. Takuma enlaça la vampiresse dans un élan de passion et oubliant sa réserve naturelle l'embrassa. Il voulait oublier dans ce baiser, toute la tension qu'il accumulait depuis ses dernières semaines.

Yuuki enlaça la nuque de Takuma et répondit avec ferveur à l'étreinte de son amant. Elle s'arracha pourtant à ses bras, ses instincts de vampire prenant le dessus. L'odeur de Takuma était trop grisante. Ichijo lu la faim dans les yeux devenu grenat. Il murmura, tout en découvrant sa nuque

« Boit… Yuuki… »

Figé par la surprise, la vampiresse devenait peu à peu ensorcelé par le grain de peau de Takuma. Les effluves du jeune homme lui étourdissaient les sens, le fait qu'il accepte même cet échange, le rendait plus envoutant à ses yeux. La veine qui palpitait à sa gorge exerçait maintenant sur Yuuki un pouvoir d'attraction telle qu'elle glissa sur le sol silencieusement pour s'en approcher au plus près. Yuuki lécha la peau déclenchant un frisson chez l'humain qu'elle enlaça tendrement.

« Tu peux encore reculer… »

C'était un mensonge, songea Yuuki malgré elle. Elle n'était plus maitresse de ses pensées et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, elle mordit à pleine dent dans la nuque d'Ichijo et ferma les yeux. Le sang avait un goût incomparable, celui de l'ambroisie qui délectait les sens et surtout l'âme. Elle sentait contre elle, le corps de Takuma qui se détendait, son esprit s'apaisait au point de faire monter une certaine extase identique à la sienne. Brutalement, Yuuki se détacha de Takuma et le fixa avec horreur.

« Yuuki ? »

Ichijo ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se produire. Il avait l'impression d'être monté dans une montagne russe, atteignant un sommet de plaisir pour être retombé brutalement de son nuage. L'expression de la jeune femme l'interpella. Il était encore sous l'emprise du sang de la vampiresse. Ses sens exacerbés, ivre de sensations pourtant, Takuma était inquiet à présent. Qu'est ce qui avait pu effrayer la vampiresse ?

« Yuuki ? » Répéta le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée.

La brune se détourna et se dirigea vers les poches de sang. Elle les avala coup sur coup, comme si le fait de s'alimenter pouvait lui faire oublier sa vision. Les convulsions qui parcouraient son corps s'estompaient peu à peu. Quand elle se tourna vers le blond à nouveau, elle était redevenue maitresse d'elle-même. Takuma lui était redescendu sur Terre.

« Il est temps pour nous de rejoindre Zero et Kaname… »

Takuma acquiesça. Il était évident pour lui, qu'elle n'ajouterait rien. Sans un mot, ils sortirent de leur suite pour rejoindre le couple de vampire dans la suite attenante à la leur.

°°0°0°°

Zero avait attendu que le trio se rejoigne pour aller à leur rencontrer. Leur conversation cessa des qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Chacun semblait en alerte même si tous, essayait d'afficher un air serein. Le vampire se déplaça lentement et son dos prit appuis contre un des murs, faisant ainsi face au groupe devenu muet.

« Je voudrai éclaircir une chose avant de commencer… » Débuta Zero qui essayait d'esquiver le regard de son calice. « Kaname… de quelle région du Japon êtes vous originaire ? »

Kuran parut surpris mais répondit sincèrement

« Notre domaine était situé non loin de Yamagata… »

Le sang pur parut réfléchir quelques instants. Il demanda songeur…

« Pouvez-me donner le prénom de vos parents…

— Pourquoi ? Interrogea Kaname. Quel rapport cela peut-il avoir avec notre recherche sur le sang pur qui a attaqué Yuki ?

— Parce qu'il existe dans le monde des vampires, une famille… une exception parmi tous les vampires et votre nom même est ce qui m'intrigue depuis que je le connais. De plus, votre ressemblance avec une certaine personne me trouble. Je voulais être sûr de ne pas me tromper. Peux-tu me donner, s'il te plaît, le nom de tes parents…. »

Zero avait fait exprès d'utiliser une formule de politesse, cherchant à amener plus de coopération chez le brun. Un frisson traversa Yuuki, un malaise profond qui la renvoyait à son rêve. Elle était devenue blême. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Un affreux mal de crâne enserrait ses tempes. Elle avait peur d'entendre les prochaines paroles de Kaname. Elle savait que quelque chose d'irréversible, quelque chose qu'elle se cachait au plus profond d'elle-même allait remonter.

Takuma voyant l'agitation de la vampiresse se penchant et étreignit la main de cette dernière. Yuuki tourna vers lui un regard reconnaissant. Ses traits se détendirent quelque peu, essayant de faire bonne figure. Zero avait vu les réticences de la jeune femme mais, la réponse était d'importance.

« Notre mère s'appelait Juri et notre père Haruka Kuran… »

Zero exhala un soupir contrarié. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. L'angoisse le gagna en comprenant enfin, qu'il ne pouvait plus à présent ignorer le pire, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La voix de Kaname lui parvint lointaine.

« Cela a-t-il éclairé ta lanterne ? »

Ouvrant les yeux, le vampire observa son auditoire qui le fixait interrogateur. Il répondit enfin

« Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce vous venez de me dire ?

— Aucune… nos parents étaient des gens ordinaires ! Défendit Kaname agité malgré tout.

— Faux ! Répondit Zero… » Il se détacha du mur et s'approcha de son public surpris. Son froncement de sourcil laissait présager un moment désagréable à passer. « Ta mère était certes humaine, mais, ton père était un sang pur ! Haruka Kuran était un sang pur, et pas n'importe lequel… il était de descendance royale… C'était lui qui aurait dû reprendre le trône. Sa mort prématurée a jeté le trouble et c'est le sénat qui a prit le pouvoir…

— C'est impossible… » Souffla t-il encore le regard lointain. « Si notre père était un vampire nous aurions dû en être aussi… » Repris Kaname d'un ton de défis.

Les deux vampires se mesuraient du regard, Zero sentit sa gorge se nouer en rencontrant le regard enflammé de son calice. Kaname rétorqua doucement

« Si Juri Kuran était encore humaine lorsque vous êtes né… il est possible que vous ayez hérité de la condition d'être humains… Ce qui est sûr à présent, c'est que Kuran Haruka a brisé la lignée des sangs purs dans la famille Kuran et qu'il est impossible pour ses descendants de prétendre à la couronne… »

Kaname déglutit péniblement. Zero devait se tromper. Leur père ne pouvait être un vampire, et encore moins de lignée royale… Yuuki tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle porta ses mains à la tête, abasourdit. Son mal de crâne était devenu violent, sa respiration erratique.

« Yuuki ? Interrogea doucement Takuma. Ça ne va pas ? »

Kaname s'était tourné également sur sa sœur, inconsciemment, il chercha à savoir ce qui pouvait perturber la brune et utilisa ses nouveaux pouvoirs, non maitrisé sur la silhouette qui se vouta sous l'attaque. Zero intervint et bloqua les ondes de Kaname. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du nouveau vampire, ému par ce simple contact malgré lui.

« Kaname… relâche la pression que tu exerces sur Yuuki. »

Surpris le brun porta son attention sur son maitre et s'aperçut du changement de couleur des iris. L'inquiétude sur ses traits n'était pas feinte. Yuuki se redressa et murmura d'une voix basse…

« Je veux… Ce n'est pas possible… »

L'air profondément perdu de la jeune femme inquiéta les hommes présents. Takuma enlaça les épaules de Yuuki.

« Cesse de te torturer… on peut y revenir plus tard…

— Tu devrais te reposer… souffla Kaname avec tendresse.

— Elle doit connaître la vérité… ensuite, elle pourra aller se reposer…

— Quelle vérité ? Rétorqua Kuran. Notre père n'était pas un vampire…

— Il avait un frère… » Repris sombrement Zero. Kaname se raidit, toutefois, le vampire continua « Il est le plus puissant de tous les vampires, il s'appelle Rido Kuran. Peut-être que ce nom vous dira quelque chose.

— Non ! » Répliqua fermement Kaname en se redressant faisant front à Zero.

— Il s'appelle Rido Kuran… » Reprit Zero en enfonçant le clou tout en fixant Kaname droit dans les yeux. Le sang pur, tenta de masquer son anxiété en prononçant ce nom qui terrifiait pratiquement toute la communauté vampire. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute, même si cela lui coutait. « Ça particularité, et ce pourquoi il a été éloigné du trône, alors qu'il était l'aîné, est dû au fait qu'il est incontrôlable. Personne ne sait jamais exactement où il vit, ce qu'il fait. Il est de plus extrêmement dangereux pour les humains mais, aussi pour nous les vampires. Nous savions tous qu'_Il_ voulait Haruka pour lui… alors que son frère l'abandonne pour une femme humaine de surcroit a dû le vexer au plus haut point !

— Comment peux-tu affirmer ceci… »

Zero posa son regard sur Kaname et souffla doucement.

« Nous les vampires de sang pur avons essayé de retrouver vos parents… Nous avons essayé de les retrouver pour les séparer. Après tout votre père était le souverain de tous les vampires… Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre une pareille alliance… Mais, Rido fut plus rapide que nous ne l'avons été… nous n'avons trouvé que leurs corps abandonnés…. Et rien de plus… Personne n'était au courant pour vous… »

Les yeux grenat de Zero s'attardèrent sur la fine silhouette recroquevillée de Yuuki. Une expression indéchiffrable s'inscrivit sur ses traits.

« Quelle ironie… J'ai pris sous mon aile, la fille de mon souverain… mais, je n'avais aucune idée à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer sa femme. Mais toi…

L'attention du vampire se reporta sur Kaname

« Tu ressembles beaucoup à Kuran Haruka… mais, je ne pouvais pas croire ou ne voulait pas croire pour être précis qu'il… ait eut des enfants et qu'ils aient pu être humains. Je ne niais l'évidence. Pourtant, en y songeant bien, j'ai pris Yuuki avec moi à la même époque… » Chuchota Zero.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce. Kaname observait Yuuki pour ensuite scruter le visage du vampire. Zero ne laissait rien filtrer de ses sentiments. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort en songeant qu'aucun membre de la fédération des hunters n'avait trouvé l'assassin de ses parents. Le dossier était classé sensible dans les archives.

« Se pourrait-il que se soit Rido Kuran qui ai pu assassiner son frère ? »

La question était simple et aux oreilles de tous les spectateurs, elle résonnait plus comme une affirmation que comme une réelle interrogation. Zero soupira discrètement.

« Il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. Il n'existe aucun vampire assez fort pour faire plier Haruka… Sauf Rido…

— Ce qui veut dire que le Maître de Yuuki est Kuran Rido ? »

Tous fixèrent Takuma qui était silencieux depuis le début de l'échange. Zero se crispa devant le fait qu'il tentait de nier depuis le départ. Pourtant, il confirma comme à regret

« C'est plus que probable…

— Donc, Yuuki n'a aucune chance de pouvoir se stabiliser en Level D ? » Continua Takuma ouvertement inquiet.

Zero hésita à répondre. Le visage de Rido Kuran qu'il avait rencontré une fois dans sa vie vampire le tétanisa. Jamais, il ne pourrait faire plier l'homme. Même Ichiru ne pouvait rien contre lui, ou qui que ce soit, comme il l'avait précisé plus tôt. Pourtant… son regard se posa sur Yuuki qui avait relevé la tête pour l'observer suppliante. Il devait trouver une solution mais, elle ne se trouvait pas ici aux Etats-Unis… Ils devaient rentrer au Japon !

°°0°0°°

Rido traversa le hall de son manoir provisoire et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Le seigneur des lieux, rencontra quelques domestiques auquel, il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Il s'engouffra dans un couloir pour ouvrir une porte de service, permettant l'accès à un escalier en colimaçon. Il le grimpa rapidement et il sortit une clef de sa poche alors qu'il arrivait devant une lourde porte en bois.

Cette dernière détonnait dans cette maison raffinée de style baroque. Le battant devant lequel se tenait le vampire semblait s'échapper d'un quelconque château fort moyenâgeux. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, ses yeux perce balayèrent l'espace pour s'arrêter sur un humain qui se tenait assis devant une table rectangulaire. La pièce était aménagée avec goût et n'était en rien sordide, même si elle se situait sous la mansarde et qu'elle était solidement gardée. Rido s'approcha silencieusement derrière l'homme. En rejoignant son prisonnier, le vampire constata que l'ancien hunter lisait un livre épais.

« Cessez vos petits jeux Kuran… » Siffla Toga.

Yagari se retrouva plaquer violemment contre la table, ne pouvant finir sa phrase. Il gémit sous la pression qu'exerçait sur lui le sang pur.

« Tss… Tss... Tss… Toga… Moi qui voulais être gentil… C'est comme ça que tu me souhaites la bienvenue ? » Chuchota Rido contre l'oreille du borgne. « Je pensais que je t'aurai manqué un tant soit peu… après cette longue absence…

— Va t'faire voir sale con ! »

Toga se sentit soulever comme une marionnette et hoqueta lorsque son corps traversa la pièce pour se fracasser contre le mur. Il s'échoua comme une coquille vide au bas de la paroi. Il respirait difficilement. Du sang se faufila entre ses lèvres. Yagari éructa quand la poigne sans pitié du vampire le souleva par le col de chemise. Sa surprise était totale, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

Le regard de Rido brilla à la vue du sang qui s'échappait en mince filet à la commissure des lèvres de Toga. Il claqua sa langue de satisfaction et l'ancien hunter vit avec horreur la langue de Kuran poindre pour lécher l'hémoglobine qui filait toujours. Il tenta de s'opposer à lui mais, lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement, un gémissement traversa ses lèvres.

« Tu as mal Toga ? » Un petit rire ironique se fit entendre. «Pourtant… je suis loin d'en avoir finit avec toi.

— Va te faire foutre…

— Tu te répètes… Change un peu de disque, il commence à rayer celui-ci ! Au fait… Tu penses que je pourrai dire rayer un CD ? Ou bien…

— Je m'en tape de tes expressions… » Toga fixait froidement le vampire qui avait prit une mine faussement contrite. « T'es juste qu'un malade qui a besoin de se faire soigner !

— Tu me déçois… » Répondit sereinement le sang pur.

Avant que Yagari ne se doute de quoi que se soit, une bouche recouvrit la sienne et il sentit la langue de Rido le fouiller consciencieusement. Il savait qu'il recueillait la moindre goutte de sang qui s'échappait. Toga avait du mal à respirer, il songea qu'il devait avoir une côte cassée et l'étreinte de Rido ne l'aidait pas.

Le vampire relâcha soudain sa poigne autour du col de l'ancien hunter pour faire glisser une de ses mains autour de sa taille, pour ensuite glisser l'autre sous sa nuque. Le baiser fut différent brutalement, Rido taquinant puis, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne avec sensualité. A sa grande honte, Toga réagit alors qu'il s'était promis durant la longue absence de Rido de ne plus lui céder.

Mais, l'odeur du vampire et tout ce qu'ils partageaient depuis cinq ans ou un peu plus avait laissé des séquelles. Son corps s'offrait au vampire, alors que sa raison refusait… Il avait été le directeur de la fédération des vampires… il avait été le hunter le plus craint… Il ne pouvait pas être le calice d'un vampire et surtout pas celui de… Rido Kuran !

°°0°0°°

Dix ans plus tôt, quelque part dans les environs de la ville de Yamagata, un manoir perché dans les montagnes :

A tâtons, ma main cherche l'interrupteur de ma veilleuse. Dans ma précipitation, je la fais chuter sur le sol. J'ai l'impression qu'elle éclate dans un fracas assourdissant dans se silence spectral. Je remonte un peu plus mes couvertures en frissonnant. Que dois-je faire ? Je suis sûre d'avoir entendu des bruits plus tôt… mais, je ne veux pas en analyser la teneur.

Je reste là, tétanisée par l'angoisse… incapable de prendre une décision. Lorsque j'entends à nouveau, des hurlements plus proches que ceux, perçut plus tôt. Je me crispe sous ma couette. Que dois-je faire ? Fuir ?

D'un bond, je m'assois sur mon lit et je m'enroule sous ma couette. Mon corps tremble et je n'arrive pas à le maitriser. J'entends un bruit étrange, comme un claquement. Je me rends compte brutalement qu'il s'agit de mes dents. Je tente vainement de me creuser les joues pour qu'il cesse mais, je me blesse et le sang s'écoule dans ma bouche.

Je me lève sans bruit et me dirige vers la porte fenêtre. Je tire sur les lourds rideaux, pour observer la grande cours de la maison. La lune est pleine et j'y vois presque comme en plein jour. Il n'y a personne à l'extérieure. Un bruit sec se fait entendre derrière moi et ma respiration devient saccadée. Je me tourne vers la poignée et je l'ouvre pour sortir de ma chambre. Mon instinct animale me prévient que je suis en grand danger et qu'il faut que je quitte à tout prix mon refuge.

Je réussis à sortir tant bien que mal. Ma main tremble tellement que je n'en ai pas la maitrise. Mon cœur s'est emballé, poursuivant une course telle que j'ai l'impression qu'il va se décrocher de ma poitrine pour pouvoir fuir plus vite que moi. Mes pas me poussent en avant, silencieusement. J'aurai voulu me réfugier près de mon frère mais, il n'est pas là. Après une âpre discussion entre mes parents, il avait été décidé de laisser Kaname chez un ami durant le week-end. Mon père avait rugit contre cette idée mais, ma mère n'avait pas pliée. Haruka avait cédé…

Lorsqu'une main s'abattit soudainement sur mon épaule, j'hurlais de surprise. Je n'osais pas me retourner mais, mon agresseur me fit virevolter pour lui faire face. J'en restais bouche bée de surprise. Ce visage au-dessus de moi… Il ressemblait à celui de mon père… à celui de Kaname… mais, la lueur cruelle que je voyais régner dans le regard grenat m'interpella. Je compris… Il était comme mon père et cette idée me glaça.

« Ainsi… ils ont eu une fille. Viens ici… petite Yuuki !

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? » J'étais tellement stupéfaite que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de poser la question.

Un ricanement sinistre me répondit. Puis, la voix grave repris en chuchotant, me grignotant de l'intérieur par l'épouvante qu'elle provoquait en moi.

« Un vampire n'a pas besoin de parole immonde humaine. Comment mon frère a-t-il pu choisir une humaine ? Comment a-t-il pu donner naissance à une bâtarde dans ton genre ? Mais, je vais m'occuper de cet anachronisme… Je me suis occupée de ta _charmante _mère… A ton tour !

— Qu'avez-vous fait à maman ? Je le demande d'une voix éteinte.

— Je lui ai sucé tout ce qu'elle possédait de vie… C'est exactement ce que je vais te faire endurer… »

Je hurle et tente de m'échapper mais, un deuxième bras s'abat sur moi me faisant gémir de douleur. Mon regard affolé ne cesse de bouger, comme si j'étais devenu un quelconque animal cherchant une issue après s'être fait piégé. Je sens brutalement dans ma chair, la morsure de crocs acérés. C'est brutal, violent et odieux. Je cherche de l'air mais, je n'en trouve plus. Mon corps s'arque de lui-même, je ne sais plus qui je suis. Tout s'embrouille jusqu'à ce que mon agresseur me soit arraché brutalement.

J'échoue sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Levant les yeux, je vois mon père au-dessus de moi. A ma stupéfaction, il s'ouvre les veines et il tend son poignet devant moi.

« Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps Yuuki ! Bois ! Bois, si tu veux t'enfuir et vivre… Même un peu… fait-le avant qu'il ne revienne… »

Je suis hésitante et c'est Haruka qui pose son poignet sur mes lèvres. J'ouvre les yeux stupéfaite et je pense vomir mais, l'odeur du sang sur ma langue à un effet totalement inattendu. Il a un goût divin et avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, je bois goulument à la plaie ouverte comme un bébé tète sa mère. J'en veux encore et encore mais, on m'arrache à ma source et j'entends des éclats de voix.

Je relève la tête et je vois mon père faire face à un homme aussi grand que lui, qui lui ressemble.

« Rido… cette fois, tu as été trop loin…

— C'est toi qui es allé trop loin ! Tu m'appartenais Haruka ! Pourquoi t'es-tu entiché de cette humaine ?

— Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre !

— Si justement mon Roi ! A moi et à tous les vampires ! A nous tous… tu nous dois des comptes ! Tu n'avais pas à t'unir à elle. De toute façon, tu ne pourras plus le faire… je m'en suis occupée. Et ta fille… ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je ne l'achève malgré ton don…

Mon père se tourne vers moi, alors que moi, je suis tétanisée par la scène qui se déroule devant mes yeux.

« Fuis Yuuki ! Va le plus loin possible !

— C'est ça… Fuit petite fille ! Je me charge de te retrouver, la chasse n'en sera que meilleure ! »

Je reste comme une imbécile, le cœur prêt à éclater et quand les coups ont commencé à pleuvoir, j'ai reculé. Mes yeux sont hypnotisé un court instant par le regard perce de l'inconnu. Puis, je rencontre ceux de mon père…

Je me suis enfui enfin comme une dératée là, où mes jambes pouvaient me porter. Ma respiration s'était faite plus ample au fil des minutes et loin d'être essoufflée, je deviens plus forte à chaque foulée. C'est le sang de mon père qui circule en moi. Je me souviens des doigts qu'il a posés sur mon front. De la tendresse de ses yeux lorsqu'il m'a étreint.

Ma vue se brouille, mon oreille perçoit trop de bruit, mon nez me fait souffrir atrocement. J'ai l'impression que mes membres possèdent une vie individuelle. Tout est désordonné mais, je fuis. Je sens brutalement que le sol s'échappe sous mes pieds. Je hurle et me retient aux branches. Je vais mourir. Je songe à cela ! Pourtant, quelque chose en moi se révolte et ma rage me fait pousser des ailes. Je ne sais pas comment je parviens en bas sans encombre et je m'en moque ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est de partir très loin. Mes pieds nus ne sentent pas l'eau fraiche du ruisseau, ou bien les cailloux tranchant sur lequel je marche. Mon esprit est uniquement préoccuper à m'éloigner du foyer auprès duquel j'ai grandit.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques heures, je m'effondre à bout de force, à bout de nerf, à bout de tout. L'herbe verte et haute m'offre un tapis moelleux où je trouve refuge. Je sens sur moi, avec une acuité déconcertante la morsure des premiers rayons du soleil. Ça me brûle ! Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Je vais mourir ! Et je me sens quitter le sol. Des mains me tiennent. Il m'a retrouvé !

J'ose à peine lever les yeux. Je serre juste les dents. Les minutes passent et je sens seulement un vent léger caresser les joues. Pourquoi ne m'achève t-il pas ? Finalement, je lève les yeux et je rencontre à ma grande surprise un regard mercure. Je ne le connais pas mais, je sais que c'est un vampire. Ce dernier baisse ses iris argenté sur moi.

« Bonjour petite apprenti vampire… Ton maitre ne t'a-t-il pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'exposer au soleil lorsque tu es faible comme tu l'es à présent ?

— Maitre ? Chuchotai-je surprise.

— Je vois… Il t'a abandonné ! Ça me dépasse complètement… »

Je sens brutalement sur moi l'ombre rafraichissante des arbres. Un soupir soulagé passe mes lèvres.

« Je me présente… je suis Kiryu Zero… et toi… comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Yuuki… ».

Mes yeux s'arrondissent de surprise. Yuuki ! C'est tout ce dont je me souviens… J'ai beau cherché dans ma tête mon nom, mon âge, ma maison, tout est vide. La bête qui me suivait a grignoté tous mes souvenirs. Des larmes noient mes yeux. Voyant ma détresse, le vampire marmonna.

« Inutile de pleurer… Si c'est Yuuki… et bien, je m'en contenterai… Appelle-moi Zero dans ce cas ! »

Il est beau comme un Dieu, et froid comme la glace pourtant… c'est bien une ébauche de sourire que j'aperçois sur ses lèvres. Je me sens en sécurité dans ses bras… tellement, que je m'endors contre sa poitrine, où je perçois les battements tranquilles de son cœur.

°°0°0°°

Zero traversa la chambre pour se pencher au-dessus de la silhouette de Kaname. Le jeune vampire ne se portait pas très bien. Cela inquiétait le sang pur. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de manière aussi insensée ? Ses réactions l'étonnaient depuis qu'il avait mordu… non, depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard de Kuran et ce depuis le départ. Son regard s'abaissa sur la silhouette allongée alors qu'elle émettait un gémissement étouffé. Kaname était ainsi depuis, que Yuuki avait exposé d'une voix rauque ses souvenirs, son frère ne digérait pas l'information. Sa transformation en vampire y était également pour quelque chose.

Il était obligatoire que Kuran se remette au plus tôt, Zero avait pris des billets d'avion pour le Japon et il ne leur restait plus que deux jours avant le départ. Le temps pressait, une semaine que Kaname délirait. Zero quitta à nouveau la chambre et s'installa dans le salon, toujours bouleversé par ses propres émotions contradictoires vis-à-vis de son calice.

De son côté, Yuuki était partie en chasse au grand soulagement de Zero. Takuma se reposait des nuits d'insomnies que Yuuki lui faisaient vivre. Ses cauchemars devenaient récurrents au point de réveiller chaque nuit l'humain qui l'accompagnait.

Après avoir croisé ses jambes, Zero songea que rien n'était résolu pour lui. Il devait aller affronter Rido Kuran. Un frisson d'angoisse le traversa. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il s'agisse de ce vampire là ? Quel moyen avait-il en possession pour surpasser Rido ? Jamais ce vampire n'accepterait de son plein gré de donner son précieux sang. Zero jura entre ses dents. Il avait fallut que de tous les sangs purs, se soient lui qui ait mordu Yuuki. Il devait le soumettre ou l'affaiblir au point que Yuuki puisse le mordre de force. Il n'y avait aucune autre alternative…

Zero fit un rapide récapitulatif dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, il ne pouvait pas agir tête baisser… son seul moyen était… d'absorber le pouvoir d'un autre sang pur, pour essayer d'être à sa hauteur ! Une grimace barra les traits figés du vampire. Une des mains de Zero s'agrippa à l'accoudoir. Qui ? C'était la question cruciale pour lui. Qui lui permettrait de pouvoir progresser de manière significative ?

Il ne pouvait pas s'attaquer à n'importe qui, et il ne connaissait pas tous les vampires de sang pur. Toutefois, il en avait rencontré au moins une bonne moitié d'entre-deux ! Il devait choisir une proie suffisamment forte pour lui permettre d'affronter Kuran ! Il y avait ses parents… mais, Zero rejeta l'idée… Ichiru… même si ce salopard était une ordure, c'était son frère. Devant son regard lointain s'affichait le visage plus ou moins de vampire de sang pur. Et ses iris s'obscurcirent brutalement. Son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. Il avait beau repousser son choix, il revenait récurrent. S'il voulait affronter Kuran, il devait s'attaquer à elle, Shizuka Hio !

Il échangeait un timbré contre une folle ! Le choix n'était finalement pas si difficile… c'était la manière de parvenir à ses fins qui lui semblait insurmontable. Car quoiqu'il puisse penser de la princesse vampire, elle était forte, moins que Rido mais, certainement plus forte que la plupart des sangs purs. La tâche lui semblait tout aussi insurmontable que celle de vouloir approcher Kuran ! Il songea qu'il pouvait abandonner Yuuki. Cette réflexion, l'agaça et il se traita de pleutre !

Dans un geste d'énervement, Zero se redressa et se posta devant la fenêtre. Quoiqu'il en pense, son destin était tout tracé. Il aimait Yuuki, parce qu'elle avait été son amante, parce qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenue. Même si à présent, il l'a considérait un peu comme sa sœur… elle avait été sa famille pendant dix ans… Non maintenant, il devait l'aider ! Son esprit vogua vers Haruka Kuran et le traita de fou. Puis, il laissa échapper un rire bas. Une main de ses mains, cacha son front et une partie de son visage. C'était lui le fou dans cette histoire ! Il avait aimé sa fille et maintenant… son fils… Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? D'eux ?


	10. Folie

bonjour à toutes et tous,

voici mon nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Bêta corrigé par : Seeliah

Merci à IchiiX et Nana de m'avoir donné leurs avis ^^

°°0o0°°

Chapitre IX

Encore une fois, Zero s'enfuit de sa propre chambre. Il ne pouvait plus dormir à côté de Kuran… S'il le faisait… il ne garantissait pas que cela ne finisse pas mal pour le brun. Son cœur s'emballait et il n'en connaissait pas la raison. A bout de nerf Zero frappa le mur de son poing, exaspéré, le fendillant au passage. _Merde !_ Le vampire quitta sa suite, l'espace était trop court… Le sang pur arracha presque la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur Yuuki.

_« Zero ? »_

Mais, le vampire ne pouvait pas lui faire face. Il s'éloigna si rapidement de la jeune femme qu'un simple humain en aurait été horrifié. Sa démarche ressemblait plus à un glissement sur tapis roulant qu'à un rythme syncopé. Pourtant, quand il se retrouva en bas des escaliers de service qu'il avait emprunté, c'est d'une démarche presque normale qu'il franchit le seuil de l'hôtel. Son regard se porta sur les façades rouges des bâtiments de la ville.

Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ? Pourquoi cette envie de hurler et ce désir brûlant de posséder Kuran ? C'était devenu une obsession ! Le lendemain matin, ils partaient… Zero quitta le perron de l'hôtel et disparu en quelques secondes. Il était bouleversé au point qu'il avait utilisé son aptitude à voler. Pourquoi ? Merde… il avait une vie tranquille avant de rencontrer tous ces hunters. Sa vie avec Yuuki le satisfaisait au plus haut point car, tout était prévisible.

Toute sa vie, il avait réussit à faire ce qu'il voulait… enfin, pas quand Ichiru était là. Mais, il avait toujours réussit à contourner son frère. Sa vie était facile et sans problème et aujourd'hui, il devait vaincre un vampire dans un combat qu'il savait perdu d'avance, tout cela pour permettre à Yuuki de vivre ! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner… Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait envers elle, étaient sincères. Si Takuma et Kaname n'avaient pas été là, ils seraient toujours amants ! Un rire hystérique franchit les lèvres du vampire qui avait l'impression de sombrer dans la démence. Même contre Shizuka Hio, il n'était pas sûr de survivre…

La nuit l'engloutissait peu à peu mais, au loin les lumières de la grande pomme l'appelaient. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas volé aussi loin et aussi longtemps. Cette nuit, il allait se défouler, déverser le trop plein qui l'empoissonnait ! Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est dans les quartiers chics de la grande ville qu'il s'arrêta. Sa distinction naturelle attira l'attention de quelques fêtards de la jet-set paumée de l'agglomération. Zero eut un sourire lorsqu'il fut invité dans une boite de nuit.

Une heure plus tard, alors que ses nouveaux amis lui portèrent moins d'attention, Zero commença sa moisson sur une musique syncopée et hypnotique. Son sourire carnassier s'éclairant sous la lumière particulière des spots, son regard pourpre et ses longs doigts acérés s'activant à ensorceler les gothiques en mal de frisson, sa langue caressant sensuellement ses lèvres et ses crocs qui fascinaient les danseurs, bientôt transformés en moutons de panurge. Personne ne réagissait à tous ces corps qui s'effondraient petit à petit entre ses bras.

Zero s'amusait… désespérément. Son corps se frottait contre d'autre corps, ses mains caressantes palpaient tantôt des formes féminines, tantôt masculines, arrachant des soupirs de plaisir. Le vampire laissait courir ses phéromones sur l'assistance. Depuis son entrée dans la boite de nuit, ses ondes cérébrales déconnectaient un à un tous les systèmes de sécurité, de surveillances, c'était son bal des vampires. Son bal de sang…

Ses crocs arrachaient parfois la peau de ses victimes et le sang coulait à flot entre ses dents. Mais, plus Zero égorgeait de victime, plus le regard sombre, chaud et impavide de Kaname le poursuivait. Des détails lui revenaient en mémoire, comme la chemise entrouverte qui laissait voir la clavicule de son apprenti. Se n'était plus l'odeur des humains qui parvenait au sens du vampire mais, celle merveilleuse de Kaname, ouvrant un peu plus son appétit. Le goût insipide de ses victimes lui rappelait avec acuité combien maintenant, il lui était indispensable.

La colère animait le vampire à présent. Le tableau électrique s'ouvrit brutalement dans l'immeuble. Les éclairs réguliers et le cliquetis des fusibles amenèrent un court circuit qui alluma une flamme. Un vent s'éleva dans la pièce du sous-sol sous la boite de nuit. Aucun interstice ne pouvait laisser entrer l'air extérieur. Le feu s'embrassa pour devenir ardent et courir le long des tubes plastiques, se rependant comme une trainée de poudre.

Plus haut les portes de l'immeuble se fermèrent dans un claquement plus ou moins discret. Verrouillés. Un aboiement de chien se fit entendre, ainsi que le coup de ses griffes qui se répercutèrent dans la pièce vide qu'il occupait.

Une lourde fumée, épaisse, âcre et grise se rependit dans la cage dans le sous-sol pour remonter à l'étage où se trouvait la boite de nuit. Le gardien de l'immeuble accompagné d'une résidente s'arrêtèrent figé en haut des marches. Ils étaient descendus pour dépanner la cave attribué à la propriétaire. Mais, les relents de l'incendie et la brume noir qui remontait les stupéfièrent.

« Rester ici Madame Sendwick… je vais vérifier…

— J'appelle les pompiers…

— Oui ! Dépêchez-vous s'il vous plaît… »

Mélanie Sendwick composa nerveusement les numéros des pompiers mais, son portable fut subtilisé. Surprise, elle se tourna et rencontra le plus bel homme qu'elle n'ait jamais croisé de sa vie. Ce dernier tenait en l'air son téléphone où la voix des pompiers se faisait entendre derrière faiblement. Lentement, Zero porta l'appareil à son oreille et déclara avec la voix féminine de Mélanie

« Excusez-moi Monsieur… je me suis trompée dans la composition du numéro… »

Zero essuya la colère du pompier, tout en observant le visage défait de l'humaine.

« C'est promis… je ne recommencerai plus… jamais ! »

Zero écrasa le portable et s'éloigna. Il sentait le cœur de la jeune femme se remettre à battre, certes très rapidement à son goût. Il ouvrit la porte et il entendit les hurlements de Mélanie derrière la porte verrouillée.

Le feu se propagea tel un brasier des enfers dans toute la cave ne laissant aucune chance aux insectes, aux rats, ou au gardien de s'en sortir… bientôt le rez-de-chaussée fut en flamme. Zero entendit très longtemps les appels à l'aide de Sendwick D.Mélanie. Il était fou… La seule chose dont il avait envie à présent s'était de prendre Kuran Kaname et d'éteindre son propre incendie intérieur.

°°0°0°°

Assis, seul ses yeux parcouraient la forme allongée et immobile. Les doigts fins couraient dans ses mèches argentées. Le silence dans la pièce n'était pas neutre. Il était pesant et oppressant. De ceux qui vous prennent aux trippes car ils sont la marque précédant les moments importants… ces instants où le destin bascule… où la flamme attisée devient feu dévastateur et échappe à tout contrôle. La main de Zero parcourait amoureusement l'accoudoir du fauteuil comme s'il caressait le corps étendu à quelque pas de lui, ses ongles éraflèrent le bois précieux laissant une fine cicatrice sur son passage.

Le regard du nouveau vampire se liquéfia derrière ses paupières mi-clauses. Statufié et haletant, essayant de cacher son trouble, Kaname réagissait aux caresses à distances du vampire. Entre ses cils, il voyait Zero le détailler à distance, il n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Chaque passage de son regard sur son corps provoquait des frémissements sur ses nerfs, le brun sentait sur lui avec acuité la douceur de ses yeux, la sensualité de ses mains qui le balayaient sans jamais le toucher. Il déglutit péniblement… jamais on ne lui avait fait l'amour de cette façon ! Sa verge se gonflait alors que Zero se tenait là-bas… immobile.

Quand le vampire allait-il se déplacer vers lui ? Achever cette attente insupportable ? Kaname entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser échapper un gémissement lascif comme une invitation. Les iris mercure rencontrèrent enfin les siens. Zero resta quelques secondes à le scruter intensément puis un fin sourire étira la commissure des lèvres du sang pur qui se redressa pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun des deux ne parlait. C'était inutile, la passion qui poissait l'atmosphère parlait plus que n'importe quel mot.

Kaname voulut se redresser mais, Zero fit glisser une de ses mains, sur la taille de sa taille, bloquant son mouvement. Le brun fixait la main fine qui le parcourait. Elle palpa sa chair en continuant inexorablement son ascension avant de redescendre en suivant la rangée de boutons de sa chemise, les défaisant au passage. Zero se pencha pour suspendre son visage au-dessus de celui de Kaname. Ce dernier se tourna complètement sur le dos. La bouche du vampire s'égara dans la nuque de son calice, son nez frottant doucement contre la chair tendre, exhalant le parfum qui l'enivrait plus surement que n'importe quelle autre drogue.

Zero enlaça la taille de Kaname et le redressa pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure position. Ses dents s'allongeaient au fur et mesure. Elles éraflèrent la peau pâle du nouveau vampire et alors que le corps sous lui s'arquait, Zero enfonça ses dents dans la nuque soumise. Le sang monta en lui, puissant, odorant, exquis, lui procurant un moment d'extase qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps d'apprécier au moment où il transformait Kaname. Sa prise se resserra alors que les mains de Kuran s'enfouissaient dans ses cheveux. S'accrochant à ses épaules. Le râle qu'il laissa échapper lui indiquait combien lui aussi, partageait son orgasme.

Lorsqu'il se détacha de la gorge offerte, se fut avec une bouche barbouillée de sang qu'il embrassa le prince qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il l'allongea sur le matelas alors qu'il l'enjambait, pour frotter son corps contre le sien. Sexe tendu contre sexe tendu, la friction arracha des halètements aux deux hommes. Le baiser de sang qu'il échangeait avec Kuran montait à la tête de Zero qui dégustait la langue qui le cherchait. Le corps de Kaname se frottait lascivement contre lui, faisant rencontrer son bas ventre avec le sien. Son désir coula brulant dans ses veines.

La bouche de Zero quitta celle de son amant pour voyager plus bas, vers la clavicule découverte. Il repoussa le tissu qui l'empêchait d'admirer le corps entravé. Sa langue gouta la chair qui semblait se dresser sur le passage du corps étranger qui la visitait. Kaname gémit lorsque des dents croquèrent légèrement son mamelon, pour être ensuite cajoler par la langue vicieuse. La succion qu'exerça Zero vrilla les nerfs du vampire soumis.

Lorsque la main de Zero s'immisça entre le tissu de son pantalon et de son boxer pour caresser son sexe tendu, Kuran voulu protester, plus pour la forme que par réel désir de fuir. Le sang pur qui le déshabillait rapidement n'avait que faire de ses protestations apparemment. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Des jours qu'il était torturé et qu'il évitait de le toucher… Il voulait le faire sien, maintenant !

Nu devant son maitre qui parcourait sans relâche chaque grain de peau de ses mains er de ses yeux, Kaname se sentait comme de l'argile entre les doigts experts du vampire. Malléable comme de la cire. Les doigts glissaient le long de sa verge lentement, l'autre main s'immisçait entre ses fesses les écartant au passage, pour ensuite pénétrer d'un doigt dans son anneau serré.

« Détends-toi… » Chuchota Zero contre l'oreille de Kaname.

D'entendre la voix rauque de son amant, provoqua un gémissement inconscient de Kuran. Lorsque trois doigts furent introduits, Kaname haletait désespérément. Zero caressait sa prostate. Il se rejeta en arrière et Zéro l'allongea d'un geste alors qu'il massait de plus en plus consciencieusement la zone érogène.

Le brun avait l'impression qu'en dehors de ses mains, le vampire utilisait son pouvoir pour explorer d'autre partie de son corps. Comme si des dizaines de mains s'occupaient de lui, il se sentait au bord de l'orgasme alors que le vampire devant lui était toujours habillé. Il se sentait frustré… et comme si, Zero avait entendu ses pensées, il redressa Kaname et posa ses mains sur son buste. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Kuran en eut la respiration coupée. Le sang pur devant lui avait attrapé sa main et léchait ses doigts lentement, les enveloppants chacun avec sa langue, le faisant déglutir difficilement.

C'était on ne peut plus clair, Kaname partit à la découverte du corps du vampire. Il était hypnotisé, ses sens étaient électrisés par le parfum qui l'entourait, entêtant. La bouche de Zero parcourait sa nuque, léchant aussi la cicatrice fraiche à la base de sa gorge. Les gestes de Zero allaient lui faire perdre la tête mais, Kaname repoussa la chemise. Ensuite, il poussa le vampire sur le matelas pour le chevaucher. Ce fut autour du brun de découvrir la peau offerte. Lentement, la langue découvrit le nombril, l'humidifiant avant de descendre toujours plus bas, alors que ses mains retiraient la boucle de son pantalon. Le vêtement gisait quelques minutes plus tard sur le sol.

Kaname était troublé mais, de voir les réactions de son maitre l'excitait plus encore. Lorsque sa langue lécha la verge tendue, la crispation des mains du vampire sur les draps ne le trompa pas, malgré le presque silence dans lequel la pièce était plongé. Lentement, il fit descendre et remonter la langue contre le bâton de chair qu'elles parcouraient. Son autre main caressait les testicules qui se révélaient aussi douces que de la soie. Il taquina le gland avec le bout de sa langue et joua un instant avec la fente avant de l'engloutir, creusant ses joues pour absorber la totalité du sexe. Pour la première fois, Zero émit un gémissement, Kaname eut un instant de victoire. Son cœur cognait fort, alors que sa bouche ne cessait de monter et descendre.

Ses sentiments pour le vampire étaient ambigus. Un mélange d'obéissance obligée, de soumission qu'il n'aurait pas accepté en dehors de sa condition de vampire, d'extase lorsqu'il sentait les effluves caractéristiques de celui qui l'avait marqué à vie. Il le désirait également, il brûlait pour lui mais, ce n'était pas de l'amour. En aucun cas, il n'éprouvait de l'amour pour l'homme qui se redressa soudain pour le faire basculer.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant, langoureusement. La bouche de Zero s'empara de celle de Kaname. Suçant sa langue, s'abreuvant de son souffle. Kaname s'aperçut pour la première fois que l'expression du vampire était amoureuse. Zero n'affichait presque jamais une émotion et là, entre ses bras, il abandonnait son masque pour montrer un regard limpide, où l'amour semblait y avoir trouvé une place. La tendresse même des gestes l'interpella. Kaname reprit son haleine, une sensation l'envahissait à nouveau. Partout sur sa peau, on le palpait, on le pénétrait, lui arrachant des halètements plus bruyants. Que se passait-il ? Zero semblait avoir mille mains et bientôt il sentit son corps se tordre de plaisir. Comme une explosion qui le déchirait, il jouit sans qu'il puisse se contrôler ou prévenir. Son corps s'arqua un peu plus sous les spasmes de sa félicité.

Zero lécha ses sécrétions crémeuses et amères et n'en laissa pas une goutte. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent à nouveau en lui, un par un. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait plus venir une nouvelle fois… pourtant, son corps réagissait à nouveau. Le sourire carnassier que lui adressa Zero fit frissonner Kaname. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais, Kiryu secoua la tête. Quand le vampire le suça à son tour, le brun écarta les jambes pour permettre à l'homme d'avoir plus de place. Entre les doigts explorateurs et la bouche aguicheuse, Kaname ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Jamais il n'avait ressentis un tel plaisir.

Dans un mouvement fluide, Zero retourna Kaname et lui remonta les hanches. Ce dernier voulu s'échapper de la posture qu'il trouvait humiliante. Buste plaqué contre le matelas, tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller et ses fesses remontées… Mais, lorsque la langue de Zero le lécha, Kaname rougit légèrement et tenta de protester

« Ne fais pas ça… je… c'est…

— Laisse-toi faire ! » Le ton sec de Zero n'incita pas le brun à protester encore.

Lentement, langoureusement la langue se remit à explorer les fesses de Kaname qui sentait un feu intérieur se reprendre en lui comme un feu de brousse. D'une main, Kuran attrapa son sexe et le caressa dans de longs va-et-vient, voulant profiter de l'instant. De temps en temps, les doigts de Zero remplaçaient sa langue, excitant un peu plus sa prostate. Des doigts invisibles titillaient ses mamelons, Kaname laissa échapper un râle sourd.

Zero se redressa, retourna à nouveau son amant. Il posa ses genoux sur le matelas tout en relevant les jambes de Kaname qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Il voulut protester mais, le sexe de Zero le traversa lentement, inexorablement. Il se raidit sous l'assaut.

« Détends-toi Kaname…

— Je… ne peux pas…

— Bien sûr que si… tu le peux ! Respire… »

A la surprise de Kaname, Zero attendit qu'il s'habitue à sa présence… et son regard qui le fixait avec passion. Se détendant petit à petit, il laissa Zero s'introduire un peu plus profondément. La sensation était particulière et Kaname reprenait son souffle. C'est lorsqu'il bougea réellement qu'il s'agrippa au drap… de plus, toujours cette sensation sur sa peau, comme si des myriades de mains le parcouraient, soulevant des vagues de chair de poule sur son épiderme en feu.

Zero plaça les jambes de Kaname sur ses épaules et les tint fermement, seul son bassin bougeait en ondulant, sans se mouvoir réellement. Le brun exhala un soupir, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois, et Kaname lécha lentement sa lèvre inférieure par provocation. Le regard de Zero s'assombrit et ses hanches commencèrent à bouger lentement, accélérant l'allure sous la multitude d'exquises sensations qui le traversait.

« Plus vite… » Souffla Kaname, les sourcils froncés sous la passion qui le submergeait.

Sous l'incitation de son amant, Zero donna des coups de reins de plus en plus durs et rapides. Son plaisir montait crescendo, plus violent. La chair qui enserrait son sexe, l'excitait… jamais il n'avait ressentit pareil orgasme. Mais, il n'y avait pas que cela, il le sentait… le bouleversement en lui, les pensées de Kaname qu'il avait perçues… son comportement des derniers jours… Zero réalisa ! C'était comme un électrochoc… une révélation qui lui noua la gorge. C'était si bon, parce qu'il aimait Kuran Kaname. L'expression si sexy qu'il arborait… Il était amoureux de l'ancien hunter.

La vision de Kaname se modifia. Les couleurs lui semblaient plus éclatantes, l'air plus vivifiant, l'odeur de sexe qui flottait dans l'air, agaçait ses sens… Tout son corps se cabra alors que Zero le tourna et le redressa lentement. Kuran vit qu'il était installé assis sur le vampire, son dos contre son torse. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet affolement qui l'agitait, l'empêchant de penser, de se dominer... Il n'était que sensations. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, cette dernière trouva refuge contre le creux de la nuque de Zero. Ce dernier le soulevait d'une main, alors que l'autre se croisait avec l'une des siennes.

Kaname ne s'aperçut pas qu'il resserrait l'étreinte autour des doigts de son amant. Il n'entendait pas les soupirs d'extase qui franchissait sa bouche, seul Zero les distinguait. Le vampire avait suivit tout le cheminement des pensées de Kuran et il était blessé quelque part que son calice ne se rende pas compte des sentiments réels qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Mais, il était rassuré de le voir se troubler quand il voyait les siens. Zero aimait son amant, éperdument. C'était plus qu'un calice, qu'un échange de sang… c'était l'essence même de Kuran qui s'était infiltré dans ses veines comme un breuvage capiteux, une substance illicite et ensorcelante. Il voulait l'aimer et lui faire comprendre par la même, la racine de ses sentiments.

Zero serra la mâchoire, troublé par la direction de ses pensées. Il sentait venir en lui la libération. Ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent alors qu'il attrapait la verge tendue de Kaname pour la caresser fermement. Son corps se cambra et son étreinte se resserra, avertissant Kaname de l'orgasme proche de son amant. Lui-même se laissa aller au plaisir, ses doigts arrachant le tissu prisonnier de l'étreinte de leurs doigts enlacés. Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés la fenêtre ouverte sur l'aube naissante. Zero enlaça doucement la taille de son amant et posa son front contre l'épaule devant lui. Combien de fois encore goutterait-il à pareil bonheur ?

Kaname se redressa et quitta l'étreinte du vampire qui le laissa s'échapper. Il se tourna pour le contempler. La gorge de Kuran se serra. Zero était merveilleusement beau. Le feu qui brûlait dans les iris grenat le troublait. Le vampire se pencha vers lui, lui volant un simple baiser. Cette main qui repoussait ses cheveux bruns pour encercler l'ovale de son visage le stupéfia. Et avant qu'il ne puisse rétracter son mouvement, Kaname suivit le visage de Zero, laissant peu de distance entre leur nez respectif, sa bouche couvrit celle du vampire, qui accepta l'échange. Les lèvres souples contre les siennes, chaudes, l'étourdissaient d'une manière inattendue. Les bras de Kaname s'enroulèrent autour des épaules du sang-pur.

Zero encercla la taille de Kaname. Sa bouche frôlant celle de brun dans une tendre caresse. Lentement, le vampire fit basculer le corps de Zero contre le matelas. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Kaname en était inconscient mais, ses iris prenaient une teinte grenat. Les lèvres de Zero chuchotèrent effleurant celle de Kaname.

« Nous sommes attendus… Mais, je reprendrai l'épisode dès qu'il nous sera possible… »

Se détachant après un dernier regard, Zero quitta le lit à regret. Il se tourna vers son apprenti et lui tendit une main. Kaname observa cette dernière quelques instants sans réagir. Zero se détourna et traversa l'appartement pour prendre une douche. Il n'avait pas voulu insister, de toute façon, cela ne servait à rien avec Kuran. Il n'en ferait jamais qu'à sa tête et il n'avait pas l'intention de quémander son affection. Il fut surpris quand il entendit la porte de la douche coulisser. Il se tourna et dévisagea l'énigmatique prince.

Voyant son hésitation Zero tira à lui le nouveau vampire, le plaçant sous le jet de l'eau. Ses doigts s'égarant sur les muscles longs et durs de son amant. Les deux hommes se frottèrent mutuellement, leurs yeux se détachant à peine de ceux de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de bain, propres, rasés et tirés à quatre épingles, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer discrètement l'autre, la gorge nouée. Le temps semblait s'être brutalement accéléré. Zero appela le groom pour qu'il vienne chercher leurs bagages.

°°0°0°°

Takuma observait Yuuki qui somnolait sur son fauteuil. Quand un murmure parcourut la foule dans le hall de l'hôtel. Sans se retourner, il sut qu'il s'agissait du sang pur, et de l'ancien hunter. Le blond se tourna et vit deux icônes. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Ils s'avançaient avec grâce, de manière presque inhumaine. La distinction et la beauté dont les deux hommes étaient affublés faisait tourner toutes les têtes. Les vêtements qu'ils portaient, étaient impeccable. Ce n'est pas le genre de détail qui sautait aux yeux habituellement. Le charisme animal et cette espèce d'aura mystérieuse qui se dégageaient d'eux, les rendaient un peu plus saisissant.

Kaname se tenait de manière presque imperceptible en retrait. Le hunter voyait pourtant clairement la soumission de son ancien chef vis-à-vis du sang pur. Un bref instant, Takuma croisa le regard mercure et l'indifférence… non, la froideur, l'inhumanité de ses yeux à cet instant, lui fit avoir un frisson d'angoisse. Une peur viscérale s'immisça en lui presque atavique. Sa gorge se noua et une boule se logea dans son bas-ventre. Inconsciemment, Ichijo serra les poings. Son regard devint fixe comme celui d'une proie. Le vampire coupa le contact en se détournant.

Takuma respira soudain avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Zero était dangereux. Pourtant, il était correct avec lui et les autres mais, s'il n'avait pas une sorte de lien avec Yuuki, il serait sans pitié.

A sa surprise Kaname les rejoignit tandis que Zero s'était dirigé vers la réception.

« Yuuki est malade ? Demanda l'ancien hunter.

— Elle a encore mal dormit. Avoua Ichijo. Tu ne sembles plus malade Kaname… »

Les yeux verts le détaillaient. Kuran parut déconcerté de pouvoir lire aussi clairement dans l'esprit de son ami. Il y déchiffrait de la peur. Pas vraiment vis-à-vis de lui… mais envers Zero apparemment. C'était un avantage certain de découvrir les pensées d'autrui. Yuuki pouvait-elle lire aussi facilement dans son esprit ? Lui n'y parvenait pas… ni même dans celui de son amant. En y songeant quelque chose remua en lui, sans qu'il puisse l'interpréter.

« C'est bon, tout est réglé ! Fit la voix posée de Zero. Notre taxi nous attend. En route… Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici… » Son regard s'abaissa sur Yuuki qui se réveilla, comme si quelqu'un l'avait secoué. « Nous partons Yuuki…

— Hai ! »

Sans un regard en arrière, Zero traversa le hall. Yuuki, Kaname et Ichijo lui emboitèrent silencieusement le pas. Un chauffeur vint à la rencontre du vampire. Ce dernier se figea puis s'inclina.

« Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Monsieur… »

Il ouvrit la portière avant pour lui permettre de s'installer. Takuma déglutit. Zero utilisait encore ses pouvoirs vampiriques sur les humains. Le contrôle si facile qu'il exerçait l'effrayait. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait soumettre l'humanité entière sans que personne ne puisse faire quoique ce soit pour l'entraver.

Le chauffeur ouvrit la portière arrière pour ses compagnons. Le coffre claqua quelques minutes sur leur pile de bagages. Le chauffeur vint s'installer à côté du vampire et démarra la voiture. L'ambiance dans la voiture était lourde. Le conducteur était sous le contrôle de Zero. Le vampire, reput par ses orgies de sang et de sexe avait retrouvé un certain contrôle sur lui-même, le rendant plus sinistre.

Devant les portes coulissantes de l'aéroport, Yuuki bafouilla

« Je vais chercher un charriot…

— Je vais le faire ! » Protesta Takuma.

Ce dernier se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise en présence du sang pur. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était produit dernièrement mais, l'aura que dégageait Zero le terrifiait. Ce dernier suggéra calmement.

« Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas ensemble ? » Yuuki rougit légèrement et hocha la tête. Takuma était plus qu'heureux de la proposition, même si ses traits paraissaient neutres, quoique tendus et pâles. A peine furent-ils partit que Kaname se tourna lentement vers Zero

« Tu sais que tu leur fais peur ?

— Peur ? »

Non en fait, Zero ne s'était rendu-compte de rien. Il était à présent absorbé par son seul objectif qui était de devenir plus puissant. Yuuki n'était pas stable, il s'en était rendu compte à nouveau dans ses humeurs. Peu à peu, elle retomberait dans son état animal, s'il ne trouvait pas de solution ! Son regard rencontra celui de Kaname qui semblait impassible. Quelques heures plus tôt, son regard chocolat s'était liquéfié sous la passion, marbrant ses joues et son torse de légère plaque rose. Son regard s'alluma sans que Zero ne s'en aperçoive, lui donnant un air un peu plus lugubre.

Kaname tentait de garder son calme mais les effluves dégager par son vampire le prenait aux trippes. Des images évocatrices lui trottaient dans la tête et il se racla discrètement la gorge pour essayer de reprendre son calme.

« Allons-nous les attendre ici ?

— Non, nous allons les attendre devant notre porte d'embarquement et

— Ils vont nous chercher… Coupa Kaname inquiet au fond de lui.

— J'ai averti Yuuki ! »

Zero passa devant son amant et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Kaname lui emboita le pas. Son regard ne cessait de parcourir les épaules et le dos de son amant. Il se tenait droit, le port de tête altier. Ses gestes étaient très gracieux pour un homme mais son attitude zen n'était qu'une façade. Kaname en avait l'intime conviction, Zero était un bâton de nitroglycérine à utiliser qu'avec une extrême précaution. Le danger exsudait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Dans un geste désinvolte, il tendit ses papiers à l'hôtesse. Kaname le rejoignit sortant les siens au passage. L'humaine semblait fasciné par le couple qu'ils formaient. A sa surprise, Zero ne paraissait pas du tout intéressé par son interlocutrice. Quelque chose avait changé chez le sang-pur mais, il ne saurait dire de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour cela.

« Ne sois pas inquiet… Kaname…

— Inquiet ? Répéta Kuran.

— Je ne couve aucune maladie… ou un quelconque désintérêt pour le sang. Je crois même mettre trop gavé la nuit dernière… »

Le brun se raidit en entendant parler le vampire. Gavé ? De son sang ? Certainement pas ! Qu'était-il parti faire la nuit dernière pour rentrer presque aux aurores ? Un frisson le fit tressaillir. Puis, Kaname fronça les sourcils. La lumière commençait sérieusement à l'incommoder et les odeurs aussi. Son corps lui donnait l'impression d'avoir reçut un immense coup de soleil. Sa vue se brouillait et le jeune vampire s'étourdissait au point de se sentir prêt à s'évanouir sous les attaques qui lui parvenaient comme aux premières minutes de sa transformation.

Soudain, plus rien. Sauf, encore la chaleur cuisante et implacable du soleil sur lui. Mais, cette impression d'être dans une bulle de… sécurité l'interpella. Kaname sut qu'il s'agissait de Zero. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et le sourire presque tendre que lui adressa le sang pur, lui fit battre le cœur. Kiryu le protégeait du monde extérieur. Quand il lui souffla contre l'oreille

« Viens, suis-moi… »

Kaname compris qu'il l'aurait suivit en enfer sans sourciller à cet instant. Côte à côte, ils traversèrent l'aérogare. Zero trouva une zone d'ombre suffisamment dense pour le protéger de l'influence du soleil. A sa surprise, elle était occupée par une famille arborant une paire de lunette de soleil. Kaname reçut un choc, comme une onde fracassante et hostile qui le repoussait en arrière, lui interdisant de s'approcher. Il haleta sous la violence de l'onde.

L'attaque s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle était intervenue. Kaname se redressa et vit alors que Zero faisait face à l'homme d'un certain âge et qui dégageait un je ne sais quoi d'aristocratique. Ils ne parlaient pas avec des mots, toutefois, il comprenait qu'ils discutaient.

Enfin… bien grand mot ! Zero furieux admonestait l'homme devant lui. Ce dernier se rependait en excuses que le sang pur ne semblait pas entendre. Toutefois au bout de quelques minutes, Zero se tourna vers Kaname et lui tendit une main. Incapable de résister, Kuran glissa la sienne et le vampire l'attira à lui. Il rougit quand Zero embrassa ses doigts. Il voulait casser l'étreinte mais, en fut incapable. Le sang pur montrait son attachement au jeune vampire et le respect qui lui était dû ! Mais, ils attiraient immanquablement les regards des humains et cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Lorsque Yuuki et Takuma virent les rejoindre, la famille de vampire qui était là quelques minutes plus tôt avait disparut. Yuuki remarqua l'air agité de son frère.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kaname ?

— Tout va très bien. Assura le vampire.

Yuuki n'en était pas sûre mais, n'insista pas. Takuma jeta un regard inquiet autour de lui. Il frissonna. Voyant le malaise de sa moitié, la vampiresse reporta son attention sur lui.

« Ichijo… tu es malade ?

— Non. Je ne sais pas… c'est… » voyant Yuuki accroché à ses lèvres, l'humain abandonna. « Non, rien… juste un malaise passager.

— Avez-vous remplis les formalités ? Interrogea Zero pressé de partir à présent.

— Oui, oui… nous nous sommes arrêtés à l'accueil avant de vous rejoindre. »

Zero savait pertinemment que Takuma, sensible comme il l'était, avait encore perçut les ondes qui circulaient dans la zone où ils se trouvaient. Kaname ne le ressentait pas, vu la violence avec laquelle il avait été attaqué et la protection qu'il avait mise sur lui… et Yuuki était tellement habitué à ses manigances qu'elle ne les percevait plus depuis longtemps… sauf, s'il s'agissait d'un combat réel entre vampires. La famille Asato l'avait prodigieusement agacé. Il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer le président du conseil des vampires…

« Il est l'heure pour nous d'embarquer ! » Signala Takuma, heureux de quitter enfin les Etats-Unis.

Le groupe de vampire se dirigea vers l'embarcadère et chacun sortit ses billets. Dans l'appareil, le quatuor se trouva à nouveau séparé. Yuuki perçut le soulagement de Takuma et lui serra la main en lui adressant un beau sourire pour toute réponse à son air surpris.

Zero prit le hublot, laissant Kaname vers le couloir. Ce dernier fut soulagé de ne pas à avoir à subir les rayons du soleil qui chauffait l'appareil à présent. Le sang-pur se pencha vers Kaname et chuchota

« J'aurai peut-être dû te laisser me mordre pour… que tu puisses supporter cette luminosité ! »

Les yeux de Kaname reflétaient une certaine incrédulité. Yuuki lui avait dit que si Zero le laissait boire son sang, il serait son égal. Et ce concept semblait impossible pour Kuran. Alors qu'il lui dise de manière si désinvolte… comme si… cet échange allait de soi, le figea. Zero percevait les pensées de Kaname depuis un petit moment et sa réflexion l'amena presque à vouloir sourire. Ainsi, il ne s'était pas rendu compte des sentiments qui l'animaient ? Zero se promit de le faire plus tard. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le moment et le lieu. Il s'enfonça dans son siège confortablement et somnola.

Quand il leva les yeux bien plus tard, il vit que la tête du brun avait échoué sur son épaule. Kaname était épuisé par sa transformation encore. Arrivé au Japon, il devrait le nourrir et plus que correctement !

°°0°0°°

Zero fendait la foule. Derrière lui, Kaname, Yuuki et Takuma le suivait difficilement. Mais, le sang-pur avait perçut une aura qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de rencontrer pour l'instant. Il fuyait et pour cause, s'il tombait sur son frère dans un lieu pareil, il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait.

C'est presque avec soulagement que Zero respira l'air extérieur. Il ne percevait plus la présence d'Ichiru et avait camouflé son aura au maximum. Quand, il leva son bras pour appeler un taxi, une main se saisit de son poignet. Zero se figea. Yuuki, Takuma et Kaname qui se trouvaient devant lui, fixaient, pétrifiés, Kiryu Ichiru. Lentement, Zero tourna son visage pour rencontrer celui souriant de son jumeau.

« Hello petit frère… Moi qui, justement, voulais te voir ! »

Le ton sarcastique de son double, paralysa Zero.

°°0o0°°

à plus...


	11. Alliance Improbable

bonjour à toutes et tous,

voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira... Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Bêta correction : Torine

* * *

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le groupe. Kaname observa le jumeau de Zero. Ichiru était en tout point identique à son amant, toutefois, quelque chose d'oppressant se dégageait de lui. Et puis, Kaname le sentait même si les jumeaux étaient habillés de manière identique, il pourrait se diriger vers Zero les yeux fermés. L'attraction physique qu'il éprouvait pour lui, agissait comme un aimant. De plus, même si son maître n'était pas un ange, son frère était l'image même du démon.

La tension entre Ichiru et Zero était palpable. Le regard rivé l'un à l'autre, l'expression froide qu'ils arboraient pour se dévisager et cette espère d'aura sombre qui les entourait, oppressaient ceux trop proche d'eux. La voix du chauffeur de taxi se fit entendre, mal à l'aise.

«Excusez-moi… vous montez ou pas ? »

Zero se tourna vers Kaname, Yuuki et Takuma et leur ordonna de quitter les lieux. Yuuki et Kaname hésitèrent mais, le regard menaçant que leur adressa le sang pur était clair. Malgré eux, le trio monta à bord du véhicule. Zero souffla dans leurs esprits _« Je vous rejoindrai à l'hôtel ! En attendant ne bougez pas ! _»

Le véhicule démarra sans que les jumeaux ne se soient quittés du regard. Chacun essayait de dominer l'autre et bientôt, les voyageurs contournèrent sur deux mètres les deux hommes, qui continuait de se jauger sans s'adresser la parole… tout au moins verbalement.

« _Tu prends les humains sous ton aile ? Ironisa Ichiru._

— _Cela ne te regarde pas !_

— _Vraiment ? Et… la fille, c'était celle de la Nouvelle Orléans. Ta petite amie ? Non… peut-être que ces trois s'alternent dans ton lit ou… pire ! Tu t'envoies en l'air avec eux en même temps ! Tu es plus pervers que je ne le pensais… et tu gardes même un humain pour tes petits jeux sadiques ! Tss… Tss… Tss… Comme je t'envie…_ »

Les sarcasmes de son frère, n'échappèrent pas à Zero. Ichiru ne savait pas pourquoi mais, cela lui plaisait de provoquer son cadet. Il était contrarié de ne pas le voir seul, il avait besoin d'extérioriser sa frustration. Zero ne répondit pas à la bravade et posa simplement une question.

« _Que fais-tu ici ?_

— _Je partais à ta recherche… ça tombe plutôt bien de te croiser ici !_

— _Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'achever ? Terminé ce que tu as commencé ?_

— _En fait… oui et non…_ »

Un sourire pervers plissa les lèvres de l'aîné. Ichiru se releva pour prendre une position droite et altière. Zero calqua son attitude sur celle de son jumeau. Les yeux mi-clos, en alerte, étudiant la physionomie d'Ichiru.

_« Ne soit pas si nerveux Zero…_

— _Pourquoi voulais-tu me retrouver ? Insista le cadet._

— _Disons que je n'en suis pas revenu que tu sois vivant malgré la raclée que je t'ai infligé ! Tu es remonté dans mon estime du coup et… je m'intéresse à toi !_

— _Je t'intéresse… ?_ » Zero se désigna du doigt, incrédule.

Le cadet était soufflé. Jamais, Ichiru n'avait manifesté ne serait-ce qu'une pointe de curiosité à son endroit. Seul le mépris à son sujet l'animait. Tout cela parce qu'il avait réussit à survivre à l'insurmontable ? Ichiru s'approcha et enlaça les épaules de son frère dans une accolade amicale. Zero se raidit imperceptiblement devant cette proximité inattendue. Son regard était méfiant et ses iris changeaient lentement de couleur.

_« Je voudrai que nous devenions proche tous les deux !_

— Hors de question ! »

Zero chuchota, faisant sursauter Ichiru, comme s'il avait hurlé sa réponse. Ce dernier le dévisagea avec beaucoup de curiosité.

« Serais-tu nerveux ? Aurais-tu peur que je ne te réserve le même sort ? Chuchota Ichiru plus bas. Ou aurais-tu peur de ne pas retrouver tes « protégés » ?

— Laisse-les tranquille ! Que veux-tu exactement ? Un combat ?

Zero observa le sourire de son frère. Le vampire constata qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de la sortie de l'aéroport. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire autant remarquer. Même s'il avait quelques appréhensions, Zero se dit de toute façon, s'il n'était pas capable d'affronter Ichiru… jamais, il ne pourrait tenir à tête à la vampiresse.

A contre cœur, Zero suivit son frère qui lui ouvrit le passage nonchalamment. Il le rattrapa rapidement pour marcher à sa hauteur. Le vampire ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de son aîné. Au détour de l'ombre d'un bâtiment, les deux vampires s'éloignèrent très rapidement d'Haneda pour se diriger vers la forêt qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de là. Ichiru observa du coin de l'œil son jumeau et ne pu s'empêcher de l'admirer. La détermination qui se lisait dans son regard, le fit frissonner.

°°0o0°°

Yuuki récupéra les clefs. Le silence entre eux était lourd. Chacun cherchant à se rassurer quand à la confrontation entre les deux frères. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient comment c'était fini le dernier conflit, ou plutôt comment il s'était déroulé. Chacun se doutait que la bataille entre eux n'avait pas tourné à l'avantage de Zero. Le temps qu'il avait mis pour les rejoindre et la _faiblesse_ dont il avait fait preuve, laissaient imaginer le pire quant au futur de Zero.

Kaname sursauta lorsque Yuuki lui tendit ses clefs devant la porte de sa suite. Il avait traversé le couloir comme un somnambule.

« Ne soit pas si inquiet Kaname… je suis sûre que Zero va s'en sortir… »

L'angoisse qui perçait dans le ton de sa voix, contredisait ses paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Kaname fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Il hocha seulement la tête d'assentiment. Il entra la clef électronique et s'engouffra lentement dans sa chambre. Son cœur avait eut un raté lorsque Yuuki avait perçu son anxiété. Il s'était aperçu à ce moment-là et pour la première fois, qu'effectivement ses pensées étaient tournées vers le vampire. Il secoua la tête comme pour oublier ses idées saugrenues. Kaname s'aperçut du coin de l'œil le geste rassurant qu'avait Takuma pour Yuuki. Ils semblaient si heureux ensembles, si amoureux que Kaname eût une pointe de jalousie en fermant le battant.

L'inquiétude le rongea à nouveau. Le regard du vampire l'obsédait, tout comme leurs étreintes. Kaname se retint d'avoir un geste d'exaspération. L'attente promettait d'être longue. D'un geste las, le vampire traversa la pièce silencieusement. La moquette en laine grise moelleuse amortissait le moindre de ses pas. Le cadre changeait radicalement, songea brutalement Kaname. L'ambiance moderne, épurée… presque froide n'apaisait pas son esprit. Il se sentait comme un étranger. D'un geste il défit sa cravate et la jeta sur un fauteuil en cuir, suivi de sa veste. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise furent défaits et Kaname s'allongea sur le deuxième fauteuil qui tournait le dos à la large porte fenêtre.

Les yeux bruns se fermèrent petit à petit, ne laissant transparaître à la fin qu'un faible éclat de conscience. Dans la brume de son esprit, le vampire maudit la luminosité crue de la pièce et damna l'astre solaire. Ses rayons chauffaient la pièce et lui brûlaient maintenant la peau. Un froncement de sourcil barra son front. Excédé, Kaname se plaça en boule sur le canapé et finit par s'endormir.

Un léger bruissement se fit entendre pour être remplacer peu à peu par un léger claquement. Aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte et pourtant, les tentures frémissaient comme si elles étaient agitées par la brise… La température de la pièce chuta. Le vampire allongé semblait apprécier ce changement subit de pression. Le crissement métallique des passants à œillet sur la barre en laiton cuivré, devenait plus assourdissant. Le claquement des tissus résonnaient plus sourdement en comparaison. Le sifflement qui accompagnait ce tapage, provenait d'on ne sait où. Les cheveux bruns ondoyaient sous la bise. Un nuage blanc vaporeux s'échappait des lèvres de Kuran, vite balayé par la tourmente qui agitait la pièce.

Soudain, les rideaux lourds glissèrent sur la barre et plongea la pièce dans une obscurité relative. L'accalmie qui s'abattit abruptement dans le salon faisait place à un silence sorti d'outre-tombe. Kaname s'étira tel un chat et s'installa lentement sur le dos, un bras replié sur son front. La température remonta progressivement, tout en restant fraiche. A aucun instant, le vampire n'avait entendu ou vu quoique ce soit… plongé profondément dans un sommeil profond.

°°0o0°°

Le souffle court les deux frères se faisaient face. Zero tenta d'esquiver l'attaque de son frère mais, il se retrouva épinglé sur le tronc d'un chêne, incapable de se défaire de la pression qu'exerçait Ichiru. Il était blème. Le regard de Zero, de couleur rubis sous la colère, toisait son aîné. Ce dernier affichait une certaine satisfaction.

« Dis-moi Zero… je ne sais pas depuis quand tu as acquis cette opiniâtreté au combat et surtout cette cruauté que je ne te connaissais pas auparavant… mais, cela me plaît ! »

En disant cela, Ichiru essuyait de sa main la plaie ouverte à sa nuque. Encore un peu et Zero lui aurait tranché la tête. Il avait commis l'erreur de le sous-estimé. Zero n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait combattu quelques temps plus tôt à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Ichiru s'avança une lueur espiègle dans le fond du regard.

« Je dois dire que tu es devenu… très intéressant. Dit-moi… qu'est ce qui te motive pour te battre de la sorte. Jusqu'ici tu ne semblais pas très pugnace et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de faire face à un lion… Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Et ne me dis pas… rien ! »

Ichiru avait collé son nez sur celui de son cadet, scrutant le changement de couleur pouvant intervenir dans les yeux de son double. Zero était mal à l'aise, voire désorienté par la curiosité soudaine de son aîné. Il ne laissa pas deviner son trouble ne voulant pas perdre l'avantage de se brusque intérêt qu'il lui portait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Zero avoua alors s'attendant à un grand éclat de rire d'Ichiru en réponse

« J'ai l'intention de devenir plus fort pour battre Shizuka Hio… »

L'expression de surprise qui se peignit sur les traits d'Ichiru aurait pu être drôle à un autre instant que celui-ci. C'était la première fois que le vampire affichait une attitude abasourdis. L'ironie, la froideur, oui. Mais, pas cette complète stupéfaction.

« Shizuka Hio ? Répéta Ichiru rêveur. Pourquoi ? »

La question avait été posée comme si Ichiru la réfléchissait en même temps. Une légère brise souleva les branches des arbres, faisant bruirent doucement les feuilles de la forêt. Le bruit lointain des réacteurs d'avions en attente d'atterrir brisait également le silence qui planait actuellement entre les deux vampires.

°°0o0°°

Après de nombreux efforts infructueux pour attirer l'attention de Kaname, Yuuki et Takuma descendirent à la réception de l'hôtel. Yuuki laissa un message à l'accueil à l'attention de Zero au cas où il reviendrait avant qu'ils ne soient rentrés de leur promenade. Yuuki avait décidé dès leur entrée dans leur suite de quitter l'hôtel pour se changer les idées. Takuma en aurait presque applaudit. Les heures qu'ils avaient passés, avaient été très fortes en émotions et il avait l'impression d'être entré dans un puits sombre où aucun espoir ne subsistait.

Les rues animées du quartier de Shibuya absorbèrent les amoureux, les rendant aussi anonymes que n'importe quel couple. Takuma observait la jeune vampiresse qui était trop joyeuse et agitée pour paraître naturelle. Ichijo savait parfaitement bien qu'elle donnait le change. Lui-même essayait de cacher son anxiété depuis un petit moment. Il avait l'impression d'avoir voulu attraper un bus fou et que ce dernier l'avait percuté, l'assommant au passage, le plongeant dans une sorte de chaos intérieur, devenant incapable d'analyser les choses correctement.

Son calme naturel l'aidait à ne pas faiblir mais, il se sentait sur le point de faiblir. Et si Zero ne revenait plus… et si… et si…

« Il reviendra Ichijo… »

Surpris, Takuma s'arrêta net sur le trottoir. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise et plongea son regard dans celui de Yuuki. L'assurance qu'elle dégageait en cet instant le décontenança. L'image de la jeune femme marchant au côté de Kiryu dans les rues commerçantes de la Nouvelles Orléans effleura son esprit et sa gorge se serra. Elle rayonnait ce jour-là. Rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre le couple qu'ils formaient à l'époque. Son regard s'obscurcit… Eprouvait-elle encore des sentiments pour le sang pur ?

« Et s'il mourait ? Qu'est ce qui peut-te rendre aussi sûre de toi ? »

Yuuki qui était quelques pas devant Takuma, pencha légèrement son visage sur le côté et son visage se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux. Le blond se sentit fondre, ensorcelé par la bouche pleine qui dévoilait les perles blanches que formaient les dents de la vampire… sauf, que deux pointes identiques à des récifs, tranchantes et anormalement effilées formaient un anachronisme presque choquant. Ichijo déglutit en songeant à son destin, à celui de Yuuki et de son frère. Takuma traversa l'espace qui les séparait, toujours envoûté par le regard chocolat de sa compagne.

« Parce qu'il nous l'a dit… Zero même s'il a eu des difficultés contre Ichiru à la Nouvelles-Orléans… il est revenu ! Alors, je crois en lui ! Et jamais… jamais, Zero ne m'a abandonné ! »

Les mains de Yuuki glissèrent sur la chemise de Takuma, plaquant le tissu sur la musculature fine de l'humain qu'il était encore. Ichijo était troublé par leur proximité, lui faisant oublier le lieu où ils se trouvaient.

« Yuuki… l'aimes-tu encore ? Tu semblais si heureuse avec lui à la Nouvelle Orléans. Depuis, que tu nous avais rejoint, tu es si… soucieuse. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai jamais te rendre heureuse comme tu l'as été avec Kiryu-san… »

La jeune femme avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Ccchhhhuuuuuuuuuuuttttt… Ichijo… je n'aime que toi. Il est vrai que j'ai aimé Zero mais, cela n'a jamais été dans les proportions et la force avec laquelle je t'aime toi. Crois-moi…

— Je suis ton calice… cela fausse ton jugement…

— Et que crois-tu représenter pour moi ? Crois-tu être juste une fontaine de sang à laquelle j'aime m'abreuver ? Pour les vampires être attaché à un autre… est comme être _enchainé_… il lie sa destiné, il ne voit et ne vit plus que pour cet autre dont il devient l'esclave… Le plus souvent, les vampires trouvent leurs calices parmi ceux de leur race, rares sont ceux ayant pour calice un humain. Lorsque cela arrive, ils les transforment pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensembles pour l'éternité ! Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi Takuma Ichijo… Si tu disparaissais j'en mourais ! Et même si ton sang me paraît délicat et parfumé, me rendant folle… même si tu m'ensorcelles, me rassures, m'apaises… je ne pourrais jamais comparer les sentiments que j'ai pu avoir pour Zero et ceux qui me poussent à me consumer pour toi… Jamais… jamais… je ne pourrais vivre sans toi Ichijo… Même si tu essayais de m'en dissuader ! »

La vampiresse avait attiré à elle, le visage de Takuma. Yuuki embrassa l'ancien hunter sans retenu à la surprise du blond qui réalisa qu'ils étaient en pleine rue. Pourtant, il fut incapable de repousser la jeune femme et l'enlaça plutôt, rendant le contact plus intime. Ils avaient oublié tout ce qui n'était pas eux… La foule les contourna surprise, choquée… mais aussi, attendrie.

°°0o0°°

Zero franchit les portes de l'hôtel et le réceptionniste lui tendit le message de Yuuki.

_« Cher Zero,_

_Takuma et moi sommes partis visiter la ville. Nous reviendrons dans la soirée. Laisse-moi souffler un peu et… j'ai envie d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Takuma, de vivre autre chose… de me sentir aimer. Kaname semble toujours affaiblis. Il dormira encore probablement à ton retour. A tout à l'heure… Yuuki »_

Le vampire agita la feuille aux emblèmes de l'hôtel. Il resta pensif un long moment pour ensuite se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Lui aussi aimerait pouvoir avoir un instant de liberté avec Kaname et sortir de ce cauchemar. Les glaces qui recouvraient toutes les parois du petit espace clos, lui renvoyaient son visage renfrogné. La plupart de ses blessures avaient disparu. Seule sa tenue froissée et maculée de poussière, voire arrachée à certains endroits, signalait la lutte qu'il avait eue plus tôt avec son frère. A cette idée, Zero grimaça. Les portes coulissèrent, attirant son attention. Il emboita le pas au couple de vampires devant lui. Ces derniers semblaient se tasser un peu plus à chaque pas, comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir le sang pur les mordent.

Zero bifurqua, laissant tranquille les level D devant lui. Peut lui importait de tomber sur ce genre de vampire. Devant sa porte, Zero hésita. Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait retrouver Kaname, il se sentait bouillir d'impatience. Il respira calmement et utilisa ses capacités télékinésiques pour ouvrir la porte. Il se figea, la pièce était sombre. Ce n'était pas l'obscurité qui l'avait saisi mais, de voir la pause alangui de son calice. Le vampire s'avança et la porte claqua derrière lui, alors qu'il se trouvait déjà devant Kuran. Ce dernier ne bougea pas.

Fatigué par les derniers événements, Zero s'assit sur le bout du canapé. Ses pensées tournaient à grande vitesse après la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ichiru. Il devait maintenant discuter avec Kaname, Yuuki et Takuma. Il grimaça à la suggestion qu'avait faite son frère. Mais, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir… c'était à Takuma et personne d'autre ! Une main qui glissa dans sa nuque le fit sursauter. Surpris, le sang pur tourna son visage vers son « agresseur » qui le dévisageait gravement.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois rentré… vivant ! »

Un faible sourire éclaira les traits de Zero.

« Tu as une haute estime sur mes facultés à me battre…

— Ton frère est dangereux…

— Je le suis aussi…

— Non… »

Ils avaient chuchoté et Zero le remarqua brusquement. Tout comme, il constata la proximité de Kaname à ses côtés. Ce dernier le dévorait du regard. Zero perçut l'inquiétude qui agitait son calice et le trouvant définitivement à son goût, enlaça sa taille et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Le sang pur bascula Zero en dessous de lui dans un mouvement souple. Ses mains caressant déjà la peau devenue brûlante à son contact. Zero ne pensait plus à rien, sauf qu'il désirait Kaname, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait le faire sien une nouvelle fois. Il n'y mettait plus les formes, il voulait gouter son contact.

Kaname était électrisé par le contact de Zero. Il était aussi affamé… Cette bouche qui prenait la sienne sans relâche, ses mains qui lui caressaient son corps presque désespérément. Il se figea quand Zero se suspendit au-dessus de lui. Son regard pourpre était fixe. Désorienté Kaname regardait Zero sans comprendre.

« Kuran… » Souffla le vampire. L'ancien hunter attendait la suite, voyant l'hésitation sur le visage du sang pur. « Kuran… Kaname… je voudrais… »

Zero se redressa et Kaname fit de même et observait maintenant le dos du vampire, interrogateur. Dans sa tête, Kiryu tournait sans cesse la même question. Et il voulait que Kaname accepte avant de rencontrer ses parents. Lentement alors que son amant, se tenait à présent derrière lui, Zero demanda

« Veux-tu boire mon sang à nouveau ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, même pas celui de leurs respirations. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ce fut Kaname qui prit la parole, Zero refusant obstinément d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire cela ? Je deviens ton égal…

— Parce que je t'aime ! »

Zero n'était pas sentimental. S'il avait vécu une histoire normale avec Kaname, il n'aurait pas été aussi vite, aussi brutal… il l'aurait séduit, emmener au restaurant, au cinéma, et il aurait trouvé d'autres activités divertissantes, autres que prendre la vie d'autrui. Mais, il n'avait pas ce temps… il ne l'avait plus. Zero dévisageait son amant qui paraissait abasourdi. Il ne percevait chez lui aucun mouvement de recul, ni même de rejet. Son esprit déchiffrait difficilement les paroles qu'il venait de prononcer. Voyant Kaname tirer de fausses conclusions sur ses motifs… il ajouta gravement pour bien signifier l'importance de ce qu'il lui avouait.

« Je t'aime depuis le premier regard. Même si à l'époque, je n'avais pas compris. Pour moi, un calice était une sorte d'utopie… cela fait si longtemps que j'existe et… j'avais perdu espoir. De plus, Yuuki représentait beaucoup pour moi. Maintenant, je la considère comme une sœur… rassure-toi. » Zero avait perçu l'inquiétude inconsciente de Kaname. « Je voudrais que tu boives mon sang une deuxième fois. Je veux que tu comprennes que je te considère comme mon égal. Je ne veux pas avoir un quelconque lien de subordination entre nous. Et puis, je veux te voir plus fort…

— Et toi ? Tu as besoin de tes forces pour affronter Shizuka Hio…

— Oui… mais, mon frère va m'aider pour Hio… »

Kaname scruta le visage sérieux de Zero. Si une chose était claire dans son esprit, c'était l'animosité qui régnait entre les deux frères. Que faisait Ichiru dans les plans de Zero à présent ? Que s'était-il passé ? Zero répondit à ses questions silencieuses et cela l'agaça d'être un livre ouvert pour Zero, alors que lui n'entendait pas ses pensées.

« Ichiru veut m'aider… parce qu'il voit un intérêt personnel à m'accompagner. Il est assez curieux de voir de quelle manière je vais me débarrasser de cette folle… mais, aussi… il veut m'affronter d'égal à égal… quoique, si je bats Shizuka je devrai devenir plus fort que lui. Quelque fois, Ichiru a des… raisons qui sont obscures pour la plupart des immortels.

— Pourquoi accepter alors ?

— Parce que seul, je n'ai aucune chance !

— Garde ton sang… Tu en auras bes…

— Non ! »

Les mains de Zero agrippèrent les épaules de Kaname, son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Ichiru m'a demandé de rejoindre ma famille et de demander à mes parents qu'ils me donnent un peu de leurs sangs. Donc, je serai plus fort que je ne le suis actuellement. Et… si tu deviens ce que tu dois-être en réalité… autrement dit Kuran Kaname, prince et futur roi de nos clans, il faut qu'il n'y ait aucun lien de subordination !

— Pourquoi prendrai-je une fonction qui ne me revient pas ? Demanda surpris le vampire.

— Parce que nous attendions un héritier qui puisse ramener la paix parmi nous. Le sénat est pourri par la présence d'Asato Ichijo. Les sangs purs doivent reprendre le pouvoir et c'est toi qui pourrais ramener le calme…

— Je ne connais pas ce monde et je l'ai combattu et pourtant tu me demandes de faire quelque chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais songé ! J'essaye péniblement de suivre tous les événements qui s'enchainent à une vitesse telle que j'ai l'impression de perdre la tête. Je n'arrive plus à démêler mes sentiments, ma transformation est lente et fatigante… je ne sais plus où j'en suis !

— Je le sais… j'ai suivi la transformation de Yuuki… Tu progresses plus vite qu'elle ne l'a fait d'ailleurs. Mais tu es le fils de Kuran Haruka et tu dois prendre tes responsabilités !

— Je n'ai pas été préparé pour cela… tu m'en demandes trop et…

— Accepte alors simplement mon sang, comme un cadeau. Oublie ce que je viens de te dire… Accepte d'être mon compagnon et de l'être en tant qu'égal…

— Si je décidais de te quitter… »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face avec une certaine tension. Le cœur de Zero battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas obliger Zero…

« Si tu me quittais… le ferais-tu ? »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, Kaname troublé par ses propres émotions chuchota

« Je ne sais pas…

— Tu te sentirais déjà beaucoup mieux… et tu serais plus indépendant… Kaname…

— Veux-tu absolument que je me détache de toi ? »

En disant cela, Kaname se sentit presque étouffé. Cette discussion ne me menait à rien et… il devait être troublé par Ichiru qui était réapparu dans la vie de Zero. Et non pour un quelconque autre motif. Zero soupira et relâcha Kuran. Il se laissa choir sur un fauteuil et son regard fixait sans vraiment la voir la table basse en bois laqué qui luisait faiblement dans la pénombre.

« Ichiru va transformer Takuma… Enfin, il va lui proposer ! »

Zero avait rectifié sa phrase en voyant la réaction de surprise de son amant. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et cala confortablement sa nuque sur le dosseret. Une de ses jambes se replia sur l'autre, ses mains se reposaient sur les accoudoirs carrés, immobiles.

« Je ne suis pas particulièrement heureux de demander de l'aide à mon frère mais, pour l'instant, il est ma meilleure perspective pour réussir. Je ne connais pas ses motivations profondes… et même lui, je me demande s'il les connait… » Zero ferma les paupières et continua d'une voix lasse. « Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est de te savoir en sécurité, capable de pouvoir te défendre seul et rapidement. Si Ichiru se retournait contre moi, tu pourrais protéger Yuuki et Takuma. Après tout, tu es le fils de Kuran Haruka et si tu récupères tes pouvoirs de vampires tu devrais être aussi fort que Rido… malheureusement, ceci ne sera pas possible dans l'immédiat. »

Zero ouvrit les paupières et observa Kaname du coin de l'œil. Le vampire restait immobile, comme statufier.

« Et puis, je préfère savoir que tu restes avec moi et pas parce que je te l'impose. Même s'il y a des chances pour que tu puisses te lasser et me quitter… Où m'utiliser ! Je m'en moque… De toute façon, pour l'instant tu ne me quitteras pas ! Ne serais-ce que pour Yuuki et Takuma ! » Affirma Zero en regardant Kaname droit dans les yeux. « Après, tu pourras choisir ta destinée.

— Je n'ai pas eu ce choix…

— Foutaise Kaname ! »

Zero s'était redressé et foudroyait son amant du regard.

« Cesse de te voiler la face ! Tu étais destiné à être un vampire, tout comme Yuuki ! C'était être un hunter qui était un accident… Maintenant, je comptais aussi sur toi pour affronter Rido ! Car, je n'irai pas le combattre avec Ichiru. Il serait trop instable contre un adversaire pareil et je sais… je sais qu'au fond de toi… tu meurs d'envie de te venger de ce salaud. »

Voyant le mouvement de surprise de Kaname et son froncement de sourcil, Zero eut un petit sourire.

« Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas perçu ? Tu es plus habile que la plupart des vampires pour dissimuler tes pensées mais, je suis aussi ton calice. Et je peux accéder y accéder facilement, tout comme toi tu peux accéder aux miennes. Fais toi confiance… et puis, tu viens d'être transformé… ne t'attends pas à récupérer aussi facilement tes pouvoirs. »

Reprenant son calme, Zero s'enfonça à nouveau dans son fauteuil. Kaname s'installa dans celui qui lui faisait face, dans une attitude élégante et racée. Il croisa ses jambes et ses mains reposaient sur ses cuisses. Zero avait envie de lui bondir dessus mais, fit un effort sur lui-même pour reprendre la conversation, d'un ton plus serein.

« Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

— Comme tu l'as dit toi-même… Je veux voir l'assassin de mes parents et… je veux me venger… Mais, Takuma…

— Ichiru va lui proposer… Ou il accepte, ou il refuse… S'il refuse, il doit prendre le risque que je ne sois plus présent pour le transformer à la fin de notre combat contre Rido…

— Il est si… puissant ?

— Comme tu ne l'imagines même pas !

— Serons-nous assez forts ? »

Zero hésita à répondre pour finalement chuchoter.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions survivre… Toi… comme moi ! Es-tu prêt à cette éventualité ?

— Je le suis ! »

Le calme de Kaname apaisa Zero qui renversa une nouvelle fois sa nuque sur le haut de son fauteuil. Il fixait le plafond songeur.

« Je pense que Takuma acceptera… même si c'est Ichiru… Mais, je ne sais pas si Yuuki sera d'accord.

— Kaname… pourrais-tu… plus tard, avoir cette conversation en privé avec Takuma. Je préfère qu'il en parle ensuite à Yuuki… enfin qu'ils en discutent en privé. Je ne me sens pas la force de… d'avoir ce genre de discussion avec elle. Et Takuma le prendra certainement mieux, si c'est toi qui lui en parle.

— Ichiru… t'as vidé tes forces ? »

Surpris d'entendre la voix grave de Kaname contre son oreille, Zero ouvrit les yeux et observa les prunelles pourpres. Se trompait-il mais, il avait l'impression de lire de la tendresse dans son regard, leur chaleur réchauffa les entrailles du sang pur. Lorsque les cheveux bruns frôlaient sa joue, un délicieux frisson le parcourut. Ils étaient si proche… A la stupeur de Kiryu, Kuran s'ouvrit les veines avec ses dents dans un geste rapide. Le précieux liquide grenat s'écoula sur le poignet du vampire.

« Bois de mon sang…

— Imbécile ! C'était à t… »

Sans lui laisser le choix, Kaname plaça d'autorité son poignet contre la bouche de Zero qui perçut le goût cuivré si savoureux du sang lui emplir la bouche. Zero lécha le poignet, ne pouvant se retenir, envoûté par le parfum dégagé et le nectar qui envahissait son palais. Son regard coula vers Kaname qui l'observait silencieusement. Pour la première fois, il remarqua combien la nuque de son amant était irrésistible. Kaname avait perçu le changement chez Zero et souffla

« Viens… »

Les deux corps chutèrent lourdement sur le sol. Un bruit léger de succion se fit entendre dans la pièce. Kaname se raidit sous la morsure et arqua son corps contre celui de Zero. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, la morsure lui semblait intolérable pour bientôt se faire plus douce, tellement douce… voire sensuelle. Kaname laissa échapper un soupir d'extase et dégagea son cou pour permettre une meilleure attaque au vampire. Il était troublé par l'étreinte, par son désir… par ce vampire qu'il ne connaissait que d'un mois à peine. Quand Zero le relâcha, son regard était hagard. La lueur d'incompréhension s'était allumée dans le fond de ses iris et Zero se trancha la gorge.

« Je te laisse le même choix… qui fut le mien ! »

Kaname voyait dégouliner l'hémoglobine et hypnotisé s'approcha du cou de Zero pour la lécher. C'était tellement bon qu'il faillit mordre violemment le vampire. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent lentement mais franchement dans la chair chaude. Le sang qui coulait à flot en lui, lui procura des spasmes de plaisir pur. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Lorsque sa verge dressée rencontra celle de Zero, il en eut le souffle coupé. Il relâcha Zero brutalement. Le sang pur s'était amolli entre ses bras. Inquiet il dévisagea la figure pâle qui reposait contre son épaule.

« Zero ? »

Mais, ce dernier ne répondait pas. Kaname lui se sentait en forme comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis un petit moment. Dans un geste souple, il souleva son amant et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre. Il déposa le corps sur le couvre-lit. Jamais son esprit n'avait été aussi clair. Kaname quitta les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

°°0o0°°

Takuma observait le lointain. Une heure plus tôt, il était rentré à l'hôtel avec Yuuki et avait trouvé Kaname installé au bar, sirotant un martini. Ichijo avait été stupéfait en voyant l'ancien hunter installé sur un tabouret haut, accoudé au comptoir. Il paraissait être sur une autre planète pourtant, il se tourna instantanément sur eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall.

Le regard pourpre l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Et maintenant, lui et Yuuki se retrouvait sous les projecteurs de son regard aigue. Kaname qui les fixait intensément, il fouillait dans leurs esprits. Yuuki gronda.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Ichiru est dangereux et les chances pour que Takuma soit réellement transformé par ce vampire sont maigres ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Zero est tombé si facilement dans le panneau. Je ne comprends même pas que tu ais pu oser le proposer à Ichijo ! Je refuse…

— Je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix Yuuki…

— Takuma, il suffit d'attendre le retour de Zero et…

— Il ne pense pas survivre.

— Alors pourquoi le fait-il ? S'insurgea Yuuki furieuse.

— Parce qu'il tient à toi…

— Je ne suis pas son calice…

— Moi si ! » Répondit Kaname du tac au tac sereinement. « Je pense qu'il le fait autant pour toi que pour moi…

— Il a dit… que tu l'accompagnerais ? Je ne suis pas d'accord non plus av…

— Ça… ce n'est pas ton problème. Je lui ai déjà confirmé le fait que je serai à ses côtés !

— Vous êtes fou… je ne vaux pas la peine que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi…

— Qui es-tu pour en décider Yuuki ? » Demanda Kaname en la fixant droit dans les yeux. « Que ce soit Kiryu, Takuma ou moi… nous le ferons pour toi ! Que tu le veuilles ou pas, nous sommes attachés à toi !

— Mais… mais… »

La voix de Yuuki tremblait à présent. La vampiresse était profondément troublée. Son regard quitta celui de son frère et il se posa sur Takuma, étrangement silencieux. Son regard vert balayait la pièce pour finalement rencontrer le sien. Yuuki devint blême et murmura effrayée.

« N'y pense même pas Ichijo…

— Je viens de passer une si belle après-midi et je souhaiterais la renouveler. Si je reste humain… je mourais ! » Il prit une profonde inspiration et déclara clairement et distinctement pour mieux montrer toute la détermination qui l'animait. « J'accepte.

— Tu n'as pas le droit… »

Takuma se pencha légèrement en avant. Il prit entre ses doigts, les mains glacées de Yuuki.

« Ma chérie… Je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurai préféré attendre mais, en regardant les choses en face… si Kuran Rido est plus fort que Kiryu… les probabilités pour que je sois transformé en vampire plus tard, sont nulles. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser seule…

— Mais, s'il ne tenait pas parole ?

— C'est un risque à courir ! »

Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa à leur table. Kaname se leva quelques secondes plus tard, laissant le couple seul. Takuma observa le dos droit de son ancien chef et murmura.

« Il a changé… il n'est plus comme avant…

— Tu as remarqué aussi ?

— Hai…

— Je n'arrive plus à entrer dans son esprit. Il le bloque consciemment. Son aura aussi est modifiée. J'ai… j'ai la même impression que lorsque je croise Zero ou Ichiru… J'ai l'impression d'être devant un sang pur ! »

Les deux amants s'observèrent un instant. Puis, les yeux de Yuuki s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

« Zero dort… c'est ce qu'il a dit ?

— Il s'est laissé mordre une deuxième fois ?

— C'est plus que probable… Oui… » Les yeux de Yuuki eurent le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette altière quitter l'hôtel. « Zero lui a rendu sa liberté ! »

°°0°0°°

Voilà... bye, bye


	12. Prise de conscience

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

Après une longue absence, voici le chapitre... enfin un nouveau chapitre. Comme je suis en décalage avec mon blog, je ne sais plus Oo' . Bref, je vous en souhaite une bonne lecture... et à bientôt pour la fin de cette fic. Jijisub**  
**

Texte non bêta corrigé.

Disclamer : Vampire Knight appartient à Matsuri Hino

°°0o0°°

Les rideaux diaphragmes se soulevaient paresseusement sous la brise légère. La tiédeur moite de la nuit pénétrait par de larges fenêtres ouvertes. La chambre était éclairée par les faibles rayons d'un quart de lune. Le bruit de la circulation étouffée, incessante ne permettait pas au silence de s'installer complètement dans la pièce. Elle était pourtant située au trentième étage d'un immeuble du centre de Tokyo. Le dormeur ne paraissait pourtant pas déranger par ce bourdonnement ininterrompu. Le radioréveil indiquait en lettre rouge, deux heures du matin.

Une bourrasque aussi brusque que soudaine souleva les voiles blancs. Ces derniers s'enroulèrent autour d'une silhouette silencieuse avant de retomber mollement à leur place. Un gémissement à peine audible se fit entendre en provenance du lit. L'intrus s'avança jusqu'à lui. Sa progression ressemblait plus à un glissement qu'à la marche d'un humain. La créature s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Les yeux pourpres du visiteur admirèrent le visage endormis. Pour quiconque, il n'aurait pu distinguer clairement les traits fins mais, pour un vampire, le faible rayonnement permettait d'y voir comme en plein jour, projetant même les ombres les plus délicates des cils sur la joue pâle.

Une main voyagea dans les cheveux argentés éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ils étaient si doux au toucher, si soyeux… le frôlement devint plus insistant, plongeant bientôt avec volupté dans les mèches éparses. Zero rechercha la chaleur de la caresse. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas mais, si agréable qu'il ne voulait pas quitter cette sensation de bien-être. Il enfoui son visage dans la main de son amant. Il avait reconnu son parfum sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir un œil.

_Zero… _

Surpris par l'écho qui lui parvenait dans son esprit, le sang pur releva la tête et croisa les yeux pourpres du noble. La gorge de Kiryu se noua. Cette silhouette altière et droite, ce port princier tout dans la physionomie de Kuran criait son appartenance à la royauté. Il ressemblait tellement à son père à cet instant là… qu'il cru revenir en arrière durant quelques secondes. _Non !_ Songea Zero. Kaname avait dans le regard une lueur qui n'avait jamais effleuré les rétines d'Haruka pour le peu qu'il avait pu le croiser. Hermétique ! Une aura de mystère semblait planer autour de Kuran et cela troubla Zero.

Un sourire amer effleura les lèvres de Zero. Il fut bref mais, son amant l'avait aperçut. La main nichée jusqu'à présent dans le creux de la nuque remonta lentement, et le bout des doigts du vampire caressèrent la pulpe charnue de la lèvre inférieure de Zero, avec tendresse.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te toucher. Je… voulais savoir si tu te sentais mieux ? »

Zero fixait à présent l'homme devant lui avec curiosité

« C'est à moi de te poser cette question…

— Je me porte merveilleusement bien… Même humain, je ne me portais pas aussi bien à vrai dire.

— Je vois… Souffla Zero songeur.

— Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Attaqua à nouveau doucement Kaname.

— J'ai été en meilleur forme… Avoua le vampire.

— Tu devrais chasser… Surtout, si tu dois affronter ta famille. Ne te présente pas dans cet état de faiblesse. »

Zero fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand, Kaname lui donnait-il des ordres ? Depuis quand, se permettait-il de lui parler de faiblesse ? Ichiru lui rabâchait sans…

« Je ne suis pas ton frère… et je m'inquiète pour toi… sincèrement. »

Un froissement de tissus se fit entendre. Zero faisait face maintenant à Kaname et le fixait droit dans les yeux. La tendresse qu'il pu lire dans son regard le déconcerta. Qu'il le veuille ou pas, le sang pur était fasciné par Kuran. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Ce sentiment de trop peu, frustra Zero qui haleta avant de faire basculer Kaname sur le lit. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles du noble.

Persuadé qu'il serait rejeté, c'est avec surprise que Zero constata que son amant répondait avec le même empressement. Sa langue recherchant la sienne. S'enroulant autour d'elle. Leurs salives se mélangeant, provoquant un léger bruit de succion. Leurs dents égratignant à peine leurs lèvres, d'où de petits filets de sang microscopiques donnaient l'impression qu'elles étaient devenues purpurines.

Zero perçut les bras de Kaname qui s'enroulaient autour de ses épaules. Son étreinte était chaleureuse. Ses mains qui caressaient ses épaules et sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses mèches de cheveux étaient tendres. Lorsque le baiser cassa, Kaname remarqua la pâleur de Zero.

« Pourquoi ne chasserais-tu pas ? Demain… nous partons, n'est-ce pas ?

— Hai… »

Zero se redressa brusquement repoussant Kaname par la même occasion, une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il avait oublié ou avait-il préféré oublié qu'il retrouverait sa famille le lendemain ? Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Le souffle de Kaname frôlait sa nuque. Sa voix joua sur ses nerfs.

« Je peux t'accompagner… »

Leur regard se rencontra brièvement et un sourire s'ébaucha sur les lèvres de Zero. Le sang pur se redressa, suivit de Kaname. Les deux vampires s'observèrent un instant. Ils traversèrent la pièce et Zero enjamba la fenêtre ouverte.

« Seras-tu me suivre…

— Testes-te moi… »

Zero eut un sourire bref. Et bascula dans le vide. C'est avec surprise que Zero détecta la présence de Kaname derrière lui. Le comportement de Kuran le laissait songeur. Il ne connaissait rien de ses sentiments à son égard pourtant, ses gestes et son regard l'émouvaient. Se rendait-il compte des sentiments qu'il lui projetait ? Zero n'en était pas sûr. Son regard devint pourpre et ses sens en alerte l'avertirent de la proximité de sa prochaine proie. Il oublia la présence de Kaname ou tout autre forme de pensé qui n'était pas celle de son prochain repas !

°°0o0°°

La voiture filait sur la route de campagne. La plaine succéda aux montagnes. Le conducteur s'arrêta qu'une seule fois pour prendre du carburant dans un petit village, permettant aux autres occupants du véhicule de se dégourdir les jambes. Personne ne parlait. C'était inutile de toute façon. Chacun connaissant peu ou prou les sentiments du groupe sur les prochains événements à venir.

Kaname s'éloigna un peu pour observer le paysage. Peu à peu son regard fut aspiré par la silhouette svelte de Zero. Habillé d'un costume noir, dont la veste droite était ouverte sur une chemise immaculé et un foulard encerclant sa nuque, cachant ainsi la morsure qu'il avait infligée la veille par son amant Zero respirait l'aisance, le flegme et un charisme prédateur hérité de sa race. Kaname le trouvait beau voir irrésistible.

Ce qui lui paraissait presque étrange. Il sentait que le lien de subordination avait disparut, mais il avait été remplacé par quelques chose d'infiniment plus fort. Son cœur avait des ratés à chaque fois qu'il l'observait comme maintenant. Il se sentait le besoin de toucher le visage ou le corps de son amant. C'était presque magique. Chaque bouffée d'air ne pouvait s'avaler uniquement parce qu'il y avait la présence de Zero à ses côtés. Comment le laisser ? Comment Zero avait-il pu imaginer un seul instant qu'il puisse l'abandonner ?

Aucune rancune n'assombrissait son cœur. De toute manière, il le savait depuis l'instant où il avait croisé les magnifiques yeux gris, de pourpre par moment… il était enchainé par un sentiment bien plus fort qu'un simple lien de soumission. Il aimait le vampire, mais serait bien incapable de retranscrire par des paroles. Alors, il voulait être là… pour toutes les actions qu'il entreprendrait, même les plus insensés, il resterait à ses côtés et lui transmettrait sa force, serait le pilier vers lequel il pourrait se tourner. Même s'il devait en mourir…

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les yeux gris qui paraissaient interrogateur. Pour toute réponse, il rejoignit le groupe et monta en voiture. Zero resta une fraction de seconde en suspens, comme s'il attendait des paroles, pour finalement tourner les talons et rejoindre la caisse et payer le carburant. Kaname passa une main devant ses yeux. La pause avait visiblement déliés les langues de Ichijo et Yuki qui parlaient à voix basse, comme pour éviter d'éveiller une quelconque migraine chez le vampire.

Zero s'installa à nouveau derrière le volant et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le siège passager. Mais, Kaname restait toujours caché derrière sa main. Le conducteur tourna la clef et le moteur ronronna doucement, avant de rugir sur le coup d'accélération. Yuki s'aventura à demander

« Nous en avons encore pour très longtemps Zero ?

— Non, plus beaucoup… une heure tout au plus. Je vais emprunter à présent des petites routes de campagne en épingles. Je ne pourrai plus conduire aussi vite.

— N'avez-vous pas les réflexes pour aborder ce genre de route ?

— Moi oui ! » Sourit Zero.

Son attitude devint plus concentrée et il prit une sortie vers une route de montagne qui paraissait presque menaçante avec sa végétation aussi dense qu'une jungle inexplorée. Kaname regardait droit devant lui. Quoique sa vision, lui permette de voir le profil de Zero. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, en voyant son profil si sérieux. Son expression soucieuse qu'il tentait parfois de camoufler, revenait dès qu'il relâchait sa vigilance. Depuis arrivait-il à déchiffrer aussi bien ce visage ? Le sang pur avait à peine modifié ses traits. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il ne lui semblait plus aussi insondable que la première fois où il l'avait rencontré ?

S'ils avaient été seul, il lui aurait posé sa main contre la sienne, comme pour l'assurer de sa présence. Ses doigts auraient effleurés sa veste, pour remonter vers ses cheveux d'argent si singulier, et aurait caressé leur texture soyeuse et fine. Il se serait approché lentement et sa bouche déposerait des baisers aux creux de sa nuque pour remonter vers le lobe de son oreille, peut-être l'aurait-il lécher ? Ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il n'aurait pu rester indifférent très longtemps.

Une vie à deux… voilà ce qu'il souhaiterait à présent. Quitter cette atmosphère pesante pour qu'ils puissent déambuler en ville, comme Zero le faisait avec Yuki. Il était si séduisant, si charismatique… si mystérieux. Cette aura planait toujours au-dessus du sang pur. Kaname s'apercevait peu à peu des sentiments qui l'agitaient et l'ampleur de la place qu'ils prenaient. Son cœur se gonfla de douleur et de joie à cette idée. Il détourna les yeux pour observer une nouvelle fois le paysage. Peu à peu les arbres ne se tenaient plus en rang serré. La végétation se clairsemait.

Les nuages s'accumulaient menaçants et un grondement lointain avertissait l'éclatement d'un orage d'ici les heures à venir. L'air se rafraichit brusquement personne ne s'en aperçut sauf Takuma qui commençait à greloter.

« Excusez-moi, mais… je meurs de froid, pourriez-vous mettre un peu de chauffage ? »

Immédiatement Kaname fit un geste et ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Zero. Ils se jetèrent un bref regard et le sang pur retira ses doigts pour laisser au nouveau vampire le soin de s'occuper de son ancien coéquipier.

« Je suis désolé de vous incommoder. » Souffla encore l'humain mal à l'aise.

— Ichijo… nous ne ressentons pas vraiment le froid ou le chaud, sauf si nous sommes faibles. Nous ne pensons pas aux besoins qui te sont vitaux. Cela n'a aucune importance, n'hésite pas à nous dire si tu as faim ou… J'en sais rien, quelque chose dont tu as envie.

Yuki tapa son poing dans sa main, et demanda brutalement

« Tu dois mourir de faim aussi ! »

Takuma eut un petit sourire et essaya de cacher sa gêne, mais cela fut peine perdu. Zero sortit de son mutisme et rétorqua

« Mes parents auront sûrement de quoi te restaurer…

— Se sont des vampires pourtant. » Répondit Yuki curieuse de connaitre la famille de son ancien amant.

— Ils se conduisent comme des humains… Contrairement à mon frère Ichiru qui ne rate pas une occasion de se comporter en bête sauvage, mes parents sont « civilisés ».

Le visage de Shina et Aritomo vint effleura la mémoire de Zero. Son s'expression s'adoucit, voir qu'un petit sourire éclaira brièvement les traits du sang pur, attisant quelques curiosités de la part de Kaname, voir un peu de jalousie. Lorsque Zero l'observait, il paraissait si préoccupé ou sérieux…

Zero remarqua le changement d'humeur de Kaname, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il était à présent pressé de rentrer chez lui. Les premières gouttes de pluies s'écrasèrent sur le pare-brise de la voiture. Un éclair zébra le ciel devenu si sombre qu'un humain en aurait ouvert ses phares. Mais ceci était ridicule pour le vampire qui ne prenait même pas la peine non plus de faire fonctionner ses essuies glace.

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, ceci sont les portes de l'entrée du domaine. » Lança Zero à l'ensemble des occupants du véhicule.

Tous examinèrent les alentours mais ne virent pas grand-chose mis à part, de grands conifères. Le sang pur roula encore durant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arrêter le moteur devant un large escalier de pierre clair, aux balustres en fer forgé aux volutes compliquées. Le regard de Kaname se plissa… cela lui rappelait des souvenirs enfouie au fond de lui. Son ancienne maison aussi possédait ce genre de détail baroque.

Zero pressa le groupe pour monter la volé de marches. Ils doublèrent un domestique qui récupéra les clefs au vol et déchargerait certainement la voiture de ses bagages. Le sang pur passa devant, et pénétra dans un hall somptueux éclairé par un immense lustre en cristal noir, devant peser à lui seul pas loin d'une tonne.

Le vampire leva les yeux et vit en haut des marches Ichiru qui le salua d'une courbette moqueuse. Un cri attira son attention, et Zero eut juste le temps d'accueillir dans ses bras sa mère qu'il souleva avec affection.

« _Mon fils… je suis heureuse de te revoir… tu m'as tellement manqué durant toutes ses années_…

— _Moi aussi, maman… tu m'as terriblement manqué durant toutes ses années. »_

Kiryu Shina repoussa son fils et l'examina d'une manière éperdue. Ses doigts touchaient son visage, comme pour se persuader de sa présence. Zero caressait du dos de sa main, le contour du visage de Shina, la tendresse dont il faisait preuve était plus marquée qu'habituellement. Kaname observait le couple, pour reporter son attention sur les deux vampires qui approchaient. Ichiru abordait un sourire carnassier, pour le dissimuler lorsque son père lui lança un regard acéré.

Arimoto examina brièvement son fils, puis reporta son attention sur les trois accompagnants. Un haussement de sourcil de surprise s'afficha sur ses traits. Il dépassa son fils et observa incrédule, Kaname et Yuki.

« Vous… vous êtes… c'est impossible, vous êtiez tous morts ! » S'exclama le sang pur totalement incrédule.

— Aritomo ? » Interrogea sa femme étonnée par son éclat.

— Vos majestés… »

Aritomo s'inclina avec défférence. Ichiru qui observait le cinema de son père, fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Majesté ? »

— Oh… C'est incroyable ! S'écria Shina en délaissant son fils pour observer de plus prêt le frère et la sœur de plus près.

Yuki rougit violemment par tant d'attention. Kaname garda son calme et rencontra le regard mercure de son amant qui hocha la tête, comme s'il comprenait l'hommage de ses parents vis-à-vis d'eux. Le couple s'était incliné respectueusement.

« Si nous nous attendions à pareille visite… » Murmura respectueusement Shina pour se tourner vers Zero mécontente. « Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, nous aurions pu aménager des chambres et offrir un meilleur accueil.

— Euh… c'est inutile… » Protesta Yuki gênée.

— Comment cela inutile ? » Repris Shina presque condescendante. « Vous êtes nos souverains de plein droit !

— Pardon ? Interrogea Ichiru de plus en plus sombre.

— Incline-toi fils ! Lança Arimoto.

Ichiru se dirigea droit devant Kaname et l'observa hautain. Il cracha presque

« Pas question que je m'incline devant un Level D

— Quel crétin… » Murmura Zero. « Level D ? Laisse-moi rire… Il ne l'est plus et ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs !

— Que veux-tu dire ? Lança incrédule Ichiru en se tournant vers son frère.

— Ce que cela veut dire… Je lui ai rendu sa liberté. Quand à Yuki, comme je te l'ai dit, je dois retrouver Ridō.

— Ridō ? Repris soucieux Aritomo. Tu es fou ?

— Non… Si je veux libérer Yuki, il me faut Ridō… et je vais aller le chercher. »

Ichiru ricana, alors que Shina le poussa pour se planter devant Zero furieuse. Son fils la contempla sereinement, nullement impressionné.

« Même nous ne pouvons rien faire contre lui ! Il est complètement incontrôlable… C'est un psychopathe parmi les vampires ! » Remarqua-t-elle durement.

— Ta mère a raison Zero. Nous le craignons et évitons de le rencontrer autant que possible. Nous ne savons jamais ce qui peut lui passer par la tête.

— Ma décision est prise. J'ai l'intention avant de le rejoindre de vaincre Shizuka…

Shina se frappa le front. Elle se détourna pour se diriger vers la pièce qu'elle avait quittée pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants. Aritomo soupira en regardant sa femme s'éloigner.

« Elle est furieuse… Enfin, même si Shizuka est plus abordable pour toi… c'est une candidature au suicide tout de même.

— Je veux devenir plus fort !

— Certes, certes… » Fit le sang pur en se grattant le front.

— Si… c'est si dangereux, vous feriez mieux de tout abandonner. » Chuchota Yuki faisant sursauter l'assistance.

Aritomo arqua les sourcils puis, eut un sourire.

« Je crois surtout que vous avez tous besoin de vous reposer. Je vais vous faire préparer vos chambres… Une collation sera prête lorsque vous vous serez rafraichit… »

Le vampire observa Takuma et toussota.

« Je vais signifier qu'il y a un invité humain parmi tes amis. Je ne voudrais pas que les domestiques le prennent pour du gibier… Zero. » Aritomo et son fils se lancèrent un regard légèrement empourpré. « Nous nous expliquerons longuement sur le sujet tout à l'heure…

— Très bien… Mais comme tu l'as suggéré, nous allons nous rafraichir et nous en discuterons tout à l'heure.

— Bien… bien… » Aritomo s'inclina devant ses invités et en se redressant sourit d'un sourire carnassier. « Soyez les bienvenus dans notre modeste manoir. Vous êtes les précieux invités de mon fils, et les miens par la même occasion. Cette maison sera pour vous un havre de paix, et quelque soit vos… origines. »

Aritomo fit un geste et des domestiques apparurent. Il ne quittait pas Takuma du regard. Il eut un petit sourire et déclara.

« Takuma Ichijo… je suis heureux aussi de vous rencontrer. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je discute avec un buffet. »

Zero foudroya son père du regard. Ce dernier haussa les épaules et disparu en lança

« Si on ne peut plus plaisanter… je trouvais cela très _vampire_… J'ai toujours rêvé de faire frémir des humains dans ma maison.

— Trouve-toi d'autres jeux ! » Répliqua sèchement Zero.

Les domestiques s'inclinèrent et les conduisirent chacun dans une chambre. Zero gagna la sienne et trouva Ichiru devant sa porte.

« Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ses deux descendants des rois…

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'aurais intéressé…

— Tu plaisantes ! Coupa Ichiru. Tu te rends compte de la nouvelle ? Si le sénat apprend une telle nouvelle, imagine les répercutions. Ils enverraient un camp expéditionnaire pour les achever ! Tu fais courir de gros risques à notre famille…

— Nos parents ne semblent pas plus troubler que cela. » Répondit flegmatique Zero.

— Bien sûr, ils étaient parmi les plus fidèles aux rois !

— Toi non ? Ironisa Zero.

— Imbécile… moi, je ne suis fidèle qu'à moi-même. Je m'en fiche de leurs histoires de pouvoirs. Seul le mien est important.

— Peux-tu me laisser entrer dans ma chambre, si tu as finit… »

Ichiru fit un pas de côté, libérant le passage. Zero passa devant son jumeau sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« Tss… » Soupira Ichiru avant de quitter les lieux.

Zero resta appuyé longuement sur le battant de la porte. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec son père. Le message qu'il avait intercepté dans les pensées de son père était clair. L'image de Yuki, Takuma et surtout de Kaname le fit soupirer. Enfin, il avait trouvé un havre de paix ici, dans la maison familiale et c'était un gros poids en moins.

°°0o0°°

Ridō fit glisser le vin dans son verre. Il appréciait la brulure de l'alcool. Il jeta ses bottes maculées de boue sur la table en bois précieux vernis. La porte fenêtre de son château était largement ouverte sur l'extérieur et l'air glacial mordait sa peau, sans que cela ne l'affecte d'une quelconque manière. Il attendait patiemment.

Lorsque le loquet de la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, il tourna son visage vers Toga qui s'était figé devant l'immense table de la salle à manger. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et couvrait à peine cet homme d'une beauté qui l'hypnotisait à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à sa présence. Son air effronté l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'offensait. Pourquoi ce foutu humain ne s'en rendait-il pas compte ? Enfin humain… Level D… serait plus juste.

Son index fit un mouvement pour indiquer au ancien hunter qu'il devait le rejoindre. Bien sûr, Toga le méprisa du regard. Sans laisser le temps à son amant le temps de s'apercevoir quoique ce soit, il se glissa derrière lui, et l'enlaça d'une étreinte mortelle. Ridō eut un haussement de sourcil. Il perçut le claquement de dents de Toga et le tremblement de son corps. Il était glacé.

« Imbécile d'humain ! » Chuchota le vampire.

Il souleva avec aisance son amant et disparut dans ses appartements. Il donna des ordres à ses domestiques et jeta quelques minutes plus tard sur son lit l'ancien hunter. Yagari ouvrit de grand yeux, lorsque le couvre lit l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Le regard du vampire fut quelques secondes à la hauteur du sien. La gorge du hunter se serra, puis il silla lorsqu'il disparu à nouveau.

« Tu peux utiliser ma salle de bain pour te prendre une douche. Tien… des vêtements propres. Se sont les miens, alors tu risques de flotter un peu dedans. Et ne t'imagine rien ! Grouille-toi de disparaitre avant que je ne change d'avis. »

L'inflexion des derniers mots fit fuir Toga rapidement vers la porte que lui désignait le vampire. Il resta le cœur battant quelques secondes contre la porte. Il est complètement gelé. Ses appartements étaient glacés comme toute cette maison. Il mourrait de faim. Une nouvelle fois, Ridō avait changé d'avis à son sujet. Il en avait le tournis à force… entre indifférence, possession presque mortel où son corps arrivait à peine à se remettre des coups qu'il recevait… et cette… cette espèce de tendresse qu'il avait cru apercevoir l'espace d'un instant.

Lentement, Toga se déshabilla. Aucune velléité de fuite ne l'habitait, il était trop faible pour cela. Il fit couler l'eau et prit une douche brulante qui apaisa son corps qui hurlait la souffrance. Ses muscles se détendirent, ses blessures s'apaisèrent quelque peu. Il abusa du champoing et du savon. Il resta longuement sous l'eau pour être sûr de pouvoir affronter le vampire étrangement calme.

Que lui passait-il encore par la tête ? Lorsqu'il se sécha, il se pressa. La morsure de l'air frais ne le poussait pas à s'attarder. La chaleur et la douceur du tissu précieux qu'il enfilait lui paraissait aérien, pourtant leurs chaleurs n'étaient pas une illusion. Lorsqu'il franchit hésitant le seuil de la chambre, les yeux de Toga s'agrandirent. Dans la chambre de Ridō, un feu de cheminé crépitait. Une douce chaleur régnait dans la pièce.

Il rencontra le regard indéchiffrable du vampire qui installé confortablement dans un voltaire, désigna un fauteuil identique au sien en face du guéridon où un plateau repas avait été installé.

« Viens manger ! »

C'était clairement un ordre. Mais là, Toga Yagari s'en moquait. Il avait faim, son corps aspirait à un peu de repos, alors c'est sans façon qu'il s'installa et commença à manger sous le regard neutre du vampire. Ce dernier buvait un verre de sang. Le liquide était trop visqueux pour qu'il puisse s'agir de vins. Pourquoi ?

« Tu es trop faible… » Répondit calmement Ridō.

Toga laissa ses baguettes restèrent quelques secondes en l'air sous la surprise. Quelques semaines auparavant, ce détail n'aurait pas déranger outre mesure le sang pur. Qu'est ce qui l'avait changé d'avis ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de se psychopathe ? Toga haussa les épaules et repris son repas, délicieux au demeurant. Le calme de la pièce, où seul le crépitement du feu se distinguait apaisa les nerfs à vif du hunter. Même Kuran semblait serein. Cela le déroutait. Mais, pour une fois il évita de monter un échafaudage d'hypothèse, jamais il ne percerait à jour cet homme.

Lorsqu'il finit son repas, un domestique apparut comme par magie et débarrassa la table. Yugari se sentait perdu. Qu'allait entreprendre le vampire ?

« Rien ! » Répondit une nouvelle fois Kuran, en lisant dans ses pensées sans vergogne. « J'ai besoin de compagnie et j'ai besoin de dormir… Maintenant que tu te sens mieux, viens me servir de bouillotte hunter ! »

Il se leva et tendit une main élégante vers Toga qui se raidit devant les manières courtoises de son amant. C'était si inhabituel qu'il craignait le pire. Pourtant, il glissa une main dans celle du vampire qui le tira derrière lui et le poussa dans le lit sans façon. Yagari allait réagir, mais le corps qui s'effondrait à côté de lui, et l'étreinte de fer qui l'étouffait presque lui firent oublier toutes ses protestations. Quelques minutes plus tard, le souffle régulier du vampire dans le creux de sa nuque le troubla.

Comment pouvait-il être troublé ? Il se hait pour cela. C'était le moment pour s'échapper… enfin ! Mais, contre toute attente, il en était incapable. Son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de jauger le vampire qui dormait à poing fermé. Son cœur se mit à battre trop vite… beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Après une bonne demi-heure d'observation, le hunter repoussa quelques mèches sombres qui cachaient les traits sereins de son amant.

Il le haïssait pour l'avoir transformer en sa chose… son sex-toys personnel. Si seulement, il parvenait à lui infliger la moitié du mal qu'il lui faisait subir, il serait le premier à se réjouir. Lentement Toga sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Ses bras encerclant les épaules du vampire qui ouvrit les yeux légèrement. Ridō observa Yagari et un fin sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il se blottit contre lui et se dernier glissa une jambe sur les siennes, comme s'il s'agissait de sa propriété.

Pour cela le lendemain, Kuran lui ferait subir une humiliation… oui, demain. Aujourd'hui, il voulait profiter de l'étreinte inconsciente de son récalcitrant amant. Humer son parfum énivrant et de la chaleur de ses bras. Demain, il pourrait le torturer à nouveau. Se serait amusant et passerait le temps.


End file.
